


NFWMB - Русский перевод

by Savethedreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savethedreamer/pseuds/Savethedreamer
Summary: — Этот тип вытащил меня из-под огромноговалуна, — похвастался он, поймав шею Копирующего Ниндзя в захват. — Он однозначно по мне сохнет.или вселенная, в которой Обито не "умирает" и между парнями зарождается крепкая связь
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. бестолковые дни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NFWMB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946859) by [Sacred_Trickster (The_Divine_Fool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Divine_Fool/pseuds/Sacred_Trickster). 



В Деревне Скрытого Листа стоял холодный день.

Если не брать в расчет характерный сезон дождей, приходящий с осенью, погода в столице Огня, как известно, была мягкой. Достаточно мягкой для того, чтобы туристы и путешественники окрестили Коноху городом _бесконечной весны_ \- и не в самом лучшем смысле. Ввиду умеренного климата дома здесь строились из древесины, бетона, кирпича или камня, добытого в карьере за пределами города, и лишь за исключением нескольких госучреждений - не были оборудованы ни теплоизоляцией, ни системой кондиционирования, ни даже толикой сочувствия к жителям в подобных условиях. Арендная плата за личное пространство в городе, где можно было бы продохнуть, была близка к стоимости феодального имения с тремя наложницами приличного вида где-нибудь на окраине Страны Огня, что частично объясняло, почему в конце каждого месяца жильцы многоэтажек, тянущихся со шестьдесят четвертой вплоть до сто шестнадцатой улиц, жгли газетные вырезки и тлеющими выбрасывали их из окон, сетуя на невозможность расплатиться и громко повествуя ночи о своих лишениях.

Согласно заявлениям Департамента по Связям с Общественностью, данные вспышки негодования были не более, чем простым показушничеством. 

В общем, весна была капризной, и на каждые несколько теплых деньков приходился один промозглый, серый от зари до зари и паршивый из-за хлещущего дождя.

В дневное время сто шестнадцатая улица представляла собой длинную петлю ресторанов быстрого питания и экзотических кафе, мест для туристов с заоблачными ценами и припрятанных диковинок, радовавших учеников Академии, которые по утрам или в обед до занятий частенько проезжали или прогуливались по петле, пользуясь услугами предприимчивых торговцев фруктами, расположившихся за воротами учебной территории. Зеленые и желтые такси регулярно кружили по петле между барами и ближайшим хостелом, но движение обычно рассасывалось ближе к вечеру, позволяя ученикам свободно возвращаться пешком из Академии в жилой комплекс по сто шестнадцатой. 

На закате пересечь улицу на машине не представлялось возможным, так как купцы, имеющие лицензию, и простые горожане одинаково стекались туда толкать свой товар: от рукоделия, вроде саше с вышивкой и ожерелий из персиковых косточек, до более экзотических предложений - жареные красные ящерицы из Песка, деревянные маски с акульим оскалом, освещенные и раскрашенные так, чтобы отпугивать древних богов, вырезанные вручную из нефрита и алебастра печати, проклятые собачьи зубы, веера с зазубренными стальными краями, декоративные пинетки для потерявшихся детей - все что угодно могло обрести хозяина за одну только ночь на Петле.

Ночной рынок не был, в общем-то, законным, и время от времени Департамент Общественной Безопасности посылал группу АНБУ разогнать всех к чертям; они переворачивали столы, отбирали и ликвидировали товары, а иногда даже совершали аресты - и на какое-то время Петля затихала. Пока однажды ночью все не начиналось по новой, совершенно внезапно, и с приходом рассвета по дымящимся углям и аромату растительных масел, смешавшемуся с утренней дымкой, по остаткам уличной еды в канализационных сливах и переулках, куда зачастую запускало когти немалое количество бродячих кошек, все понимали, что ночной рынок вернулся. 

Час стоял поздний, и заходящее солнце уже занесло над темными улицами свои длинные золотистые когти, лишь на короткий миг разрезав дневные тени перед наступлением ночи.

За углом Академии находился киоск, в нем продавались каштаны в скорлупе, блестящие от масла, томящиеся в больших жаровнях. Аромат был таким заманчивым, что Сабуро остановился прикупить немного, сунув камеру подмышку, и, показав продавщице четыре пальца, полез в карман за мелочью. Ей, похоже, не пришлись по душе ни монеты, ни жест, но она взвесила ровно четыре унции каштанов - ни больше, ни меньше, - и вручила ему замасленный бумажный пакет. Он мог бы и не бросать напоследок презрительный взгляд, но она не стала гнаться за ним по улице, так что жалеть Сабуро было не о чем.

Пока он не вспомнил о своем проклятом задании для газеты, злобном редакторе и о том, как целый штат сегодня раскритиковал каждую его идею, одну за другой. Он думал, что протесты из-за арендной платы, протекавшие в конце каждого месяца, заслуживали места в школьной газете - хотя бы редакционной статьи - но нет, Харухи-сан была непреклонна; протесты не более, чем простая _показуха_ , сказала она. Что ж, раз эта идея ее не впечатлила, то, может, колонка про ночной рынок в секции искусства и развлечений придется кстати - но нет, нет блин, Сабуро, это _уже было_.

Его последней попыткой стал несмелый замах на создание спец-выпуска, посвященного одному дню из жизни конохских бродячих котов, и это, в общем-то, вызвало у ребят интерес. Единственной причиной неудачи послужило предположение Харухи-сан, решившей, что у _Изуми_ об этом написать получится лучше. И когда все его идеи либо забраковали, либо похитили, Сабуро единственный на всем собрании остался в дураках без темы для статьи.

В обед он решил прогулять урок физической подготовки и побродить вместо этого по Петле, о чем до сих пор не пожалел - хотя в карманах теперь было пусто и на единственных снимках, которые ему удалось сделать, были изображены безрукий мужчина, выводящий письмена пальцами ног за копейки, и жирный рыжий кот, поедающий козлятину с палки. Он подумал, что их, возможно, получится как-нибудь увязать вместе.

Сабуро все еще прочесывал готовящуюся к закрытию Петлю, как вдруг две смутно-знакомые фигуры на высоком тротуаре у табачной лавки привлекли его внимание. Он вдруг поперхнулся сухой кожицей каштана и замолотил по груди, но она ни в какую не хотела лезть дальше, и Сабуро неистово закашлялся и перегнулся пополам, стиснув бумажный пакет на грудной клетке - выглядело это, наверное, очень жалко. Он вспомнил, что мать никогда не звала его на прогулки, и подумал, что, скорее всего, она его просто _стеснялась_.

Сабуро вскоре оклемался и сквозь застрявшие в глазах слезы уставился на старшеклассников вдалеке. 

Нет, уже не старшеклассников, поправил он себя, ведь и Хатаке, и мальчишка Учиха еще несколько лет назад выпустились из Академии и стали генинами. Более того, Хатаке вступил в _АНБУ_ и был назначен капитаном - что по меркам Конохи делало тебя элитой. Все, кто не хотел его, хотел быть на него похожим; маска Хатаке едва ли не была знаменитей спрятанного под ней лица. Именно по этим причинам Какаши был чуть ли не идолом для тринадцатилетнего мальчишки.

Об Учихе Обито Сабуро было известно примерно столько же, сколько и всем остальным в Академии. Для диванного шиноби нет ничего более волнительного, чем байки о супер-секретных миссиях и сочные рассказы о боевых ранениях - а так как несчастный случай, выведший Обито из строя, включал в себя и то, и другое, слухи в рядах шиноби расползлись быстрее лесного пожара. За короткое время каждый класс его одногодок из Академии имел представления о случившемся. Общая картинка, собранная Сабуро, выглядела примерно так: команда Намиказе Минато отправилась на миссию к Мосту Каннаби, где напоролась на сопротивление ниндзя из Камня. Обито попал под обвал в пещере, вызванный вражеской атакой. Не без помощи товарища по команде, Нохары Рин, тип вырывает себе глаз и пересаживает его Хатаке, и как раз тут-то история смазывается. По некоторым словам, с помощью новенького шарингана Какаши _крошит_ камень на кусочки своим чидори, освобождая таким образом товарища из-под завала и спасая от неминуемой смерти - а по пути, вроде как, заделывает кому-то ребенка. И еще много всяких других версий. Но только Обито впал в кому, и провел в ней следующие _три года_.

Многое может произойти за три года.

Осиротевший Учиха очнулся на шестнадцатый день осени, и каждая статья в каждой газете, решившей написать об удивительном одноглазом герое деревни, была опубликована без единой цитаты и уж точно без его личного разрешения. Он своевольно выписался из больницы на пятый же день, согласно словам приставленной к нему медсестры, и Сабуро не знал, когда точно на него обрушились новости о Кьюби, учителе и Рин - но зато он знал, что юный шиноби подал прошение на восстановление в службе спустя всего лишь десять дней после пробуждения, вопиюще отощавший и едва видящий своим единственным глазом. Сабуро знал, что ни один самоучитель не говорил тебе, как заново собрать свой мир по кусочкам. Он мог только представить, насколько тяжело ему, наверное, было восстанавливать цельную картину из обезображенных фрагментов. Будь он на его месте, подумал Сабуро, то начал бы с привычных вещей. Тренировок. Миссий. Твердой почвы под ногами посреди хаоса.

Если бы ему только удалось взять интервью у этих двоих, он бы смог написать статью. Черт, да ему бы дали вести гребаную колонку, и тогда бы уже все остальные на собрании выглядели дураками со своей писаниной про кошек. Неуловимый беловолосый гений из АНБУ уже звучал многообещающе, но душещипательная история о реабилитации на пару с ним? Эти двое, охваченные эфирным свечением неоновых вывесок, три года и парочка фактов о нынешней жизни, ставшей концом беззаботных деньков? Бля.

Сабуро зашевелил булками, вдруг забеспокоившись, что его незаурядные герои испарятся - понаслышке они очень любили это делать - и снимок во всем своем медийном великолепии ускользнет у него из-под носа. Прикрывшись эффектным ураганом из листьев, или чем-нибудь еще в этом духе.

Он перепрыгнул через просевший булыжник, увернулся от брызг женщины, намывавшей котелок объемом в десять галлонов прямо на улице, и уже нетерпеливо огибал вешалку на колесиках с последними новинками предыдущего сезона, как вдруг заметил кое-что еще, споткнулся, увязнув ногой в груде сигарет, и притормозил, дожидаясь, пока его сердце снова начнет биться.

Хатаке был без _маски_. Если верить слухам, никто никогда не видел Какаши без маски. И уж наверняка никто этого не запечатлевал, подумал Сабуро, на священную фотопленку.

— Ребят... — он запнулся, тяжело дыша после своей короткой, но весьма бодрящей прогулки. Он взобрался на высокий тротуар, но под навес к ним не пошел. — Можно вас по-быстрому сфоткать? Это для "Вестника Скрытого Листа".

Какаши не обратил на него внимания. Сабуро выровнял дыхание и для моральной поддержки вцепился в камеру. Вдруг темноволосый шиноби разразился хохотом - широко улыбаясь и обнажив зубы, только совсем безрадостно; за оранжевыми линзами его единственный глаз выглядел чересчур уж мрачно.

— Эм, ты, придурок...

Сабуро огляделся по сторонам, потому что обращение было не из привычных. Хатаке поднял на него незаинтересованный взгляд. 

— Я _скручиваю косяк_.

Эта ледяная апатия затянула легкое волнение Сабуро в извивающийся клубок отчаяния, и он тяжело сглотнул. На правой щеке шиноби выделялась родинка, чуть южнее левого уголка рта находилась еще одна - а в руках была изящно зажата трубочка из рисовой бумаги, такая же белая, как его пальцы, все еще не запечатанная. Обычно шаринган Копирующего Ниндзя закрывал протектор, но сегодня обе городские легенды, очевидно, были не при исполнении. Сабуро напряг зрение и подумал, что заметил отблеск красного в тени его волос, однако это всего навсего мог быть отблеск таблички "Открыто", висевшей на витрине позади них. 

— Ну, ээ, — Сабуро снова сглотнул и решил рискнуть. — Тогда потом?

— Потом мы будем _курить_ , — недвусмысленно ответил Обито.

— Я просто, эм, надеялся сфотографировать вас... когда ты, ну, без маски, Хатаке-сенпай. 

— _Хатаке-сенпай_ , — проскулил Учиха. 

Взгляд Какаши снова скользнул вверх и зажал Сабуро в тиски ужаса. Тени рассеялись, и он попытался не разглядывать пересеченный шрамом глаз слишком уж откровенно. 

— Кажется, я видел тебя в Академии. Как зовут?

Сабуро ответил.

— Хм, — хмыкнул Хатаке. — Какой ты шиноби, Сабуро?

— Ээ... — он запаниковал. — А, эм, порядочный?

Обито хихикнул и требовательно разжевал: 

— Нет, _генин_ , чунин - кто?

— Ох, я еще не выпустился, — Сабуро притянул камеру к груди. — Я из газеты.

— Ага. Мы дога _да_ лись.

Какаши испустил тихий смешок, одобрительно покосившись на старого товарища с мимолетной полу-улыбкой. Обито расценил это как намек продолжать.

— Не нравитесь вы мне, журналюги, — сказал он. — И вопросы ваши глупые тоже. 

— Я не буду задавать глупых вопросов, — пообещал Сабуро.

Склонив голову, Учиха смерил его взглядом. 

— Не преуспеешь ты в своей газетенке, Сакико.

— Сабуро, — поправил он. — Слушай, я знаю. Мне просто очень нужно это фото.

— _Конеечно_ , — он отклонился назад, понимающе кивнув, но затем в его голос просочились нотки жестокости. — Фото дебильного лица Дуракаши, для всех его поклонников. 

— Ээ...

— Знаешь, что еще тебе надо сфотографировать? — сказал он, выпрямившись. — Мои шрамы.

— Обито, — монотонно произнес Какаши.

— Что? Разве они не этого хотят? Ну же, пацан, разрешаю прям вблизи сфоткать. Можешь запечатлеть его милые родинки и мои гадкие шрамы в одном кадре.

У Сабуро затряслись руки.

— Прекрати. Обито, ты наводишь на него ужас.

— Отстань, — огрызнулся он, но к счастью отвел свой мутный взгляд от Сабуро, уставившись на бывшего соперника. — Это на _меня_ здесь наводят ужас, с того самого дня, как я _очнулся_ , эти ублюдки таскаются за мной попятам даже на рынок, выпрыгивают из сраных кустов. Я банально на имя Рин сходить взглянуть не могу, ни на _минутку_ , потому что по пять человек за раз цепляются ко...

— Нет, — вмешался Сабуро, замотав головой и уставившись на влажный тротуар. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд трех глаз и поднял голову. — Извини, ты прав. СМИ не так должны работать. Не гоняться за слухами и писать только то, что хотят слышать люди; СМИ должны быть призмой. Хорошая газета - всего лишь призма, понимаете? Я не хочу распускать слухи о твоих шрамах - но, с твоего позволения, хотел бы повысить осведомленность людей. Начав с этой фотографии.

Сабуро снова поднял камеру, смутившись.

Спустя мгновение тишины, Какаши нарушил ее, втянув воздух. Он покачал головой и растянул губы в улыбке; было в ней что-то акулье. 

— Прости, друг, но фото не будет, не сегодня. Хотя попытка неплохая.

— Можешь сфоткать мои перчатки, — Обито прыгнул вперед. — Сфоткай, клевые же перчатки! 

К лицу метнулся кулак, и Сабуро так быстро отшатнулся, что у него свело спину и он едва не упал, как увядший цветок, на холодную землю. Вместо этого он отскочил на шаг назад и вонзился зубами в нижнюю губу, сморгнув слезинку. 

— Он _помешался_ на своих перчатках, — протянул Какаши, начав осторожно докручивать бумагу.

Обито обрушил шквал ударов в воздух, пружиня на носочках. 

— Зацени. Свежак ведь, скажи?

Сабуро попытался разглядеть модель и дизайн перчаток, пока шиноби махал кулаками. Метки на костяшках слабо светились оранжевым.

— Они блокируют чакру? — осмелился он спросить. — Где ты их достал?

Волосы со лба сдуло волной воздуха - Обито продолжал играть в бой с тенью прямо перед ним. Он не ответил ни на один из его вежливых вопросов, и Сабуро стал чувствовать себя неловко. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Какаши.

— Он не знает, где я их взял, — вздохнул Копирующий Ниндзя. — Вообще-то, такие не просто найти. Я, мм... — тут Хатаке, кажется, замялся; он замаскировал паузу тем, что поднес скрученную бумагу к губам и прошелся вдоль нее языком. — Я подумал, что ему нужно поработать над тайдзюцу. 

Все его действия казались такими медленными и безмятежными, что Сабуро засомневался, не почудилась ли ему та заминка.

— Блокаторы чакры _утяжеляют_ их, — сказал Обито. — Вот сниму их через месяц, и буду палить _огнем_ прямо из рук, буду самым сильным. И тогда им просто придется сделать меня Хокаге. Свежак ведь, скажи?

— Аг-ага, — снова запнулся Сабуро и за это выругался про себя, взметнув ладони в качестве неубедительной защиты - Обито продолжал молотить кулаками воздух в паре дюймов от его лица. — Они клевые.

Джонин, стоящий у стены, снова вздохнул. 

— Скажи, что это свежак.

— Э... — Сабуро снова взглянул на промелькнувшие кулаки Учихи. — Да, свежак.

— Я ж говорю, — подтвердил Обито, наконец успокоившись и опять привалившись к стене. Он положил локоть на плечо второго шиноби и указал на него свободной рукой. — Хочешь стать порядочным ниндзя, пацан - вот на кого надо ровняться. Какаши Хатаке. Если долг зовет, чувак, он тут как тут, _при параде_ , со своим клинком-молнией. Долг зовет, и Какаши появляется в одном из своих извращенских кожаных костюмов. Долгу надо отлить, и он сразу же раскрывает рот...

— Заткнись! — Какаши тыкнул Учиху локтем, но изгиб рта выдал его веселье. Затем Какаши повернулся к Сабуро и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Слушай, Сегуро. Если хочешь закончить Академию и поступить на службу, то запомни одно: настанет день, когда тебе придется для себя решить, верить ли тому, что ты _знаешь сам_ , или же тому, что тебе говорят. Учти, потом тебе с этим жить; как только начнешь придерживаться выбора, обратного пути уже не будет. Жертвы, на которые ты идешь, вернуть выходит не всегда. 

На совет Сабуро почтительно склонил голову и кивнул, однако это _"не всегда"_ повисло в воздухе и как-то мрачно, многозначительно затянулось, пока агрессивный смешок Обито не смел его в сторону. 

— Этот тип вытащил меня из-под огромного _валуна_ , — похвастался он, поймав шею Копирующего Ниндзя в захват. — Он однозначно по мне сохнет.

Уголки рта Сабуро дернулись. Не поднимая головы, он взглянул на них, но Хатаке даже не попытался опровергнуть заявление. Он наблюдал из-под ресниц, как Обито словно бы вытянул шею и ткнулся носом Какаши в щеку, но в ответ на этот ласковый жест его отпихнули локтем. 

— Прекращай... Обито, очки.

Сабуро пожевал нижнюю губу. 

— Учиха-сенпай... отчего ты все время носишь эти очки?

Какаши ответил с такой ленивой интонацией, что, казалось, одной вселенной было известно, закончит он свою мысль или нет. 

— Если Обито снимет очки - ты утонешь в его черных глазах и мгновенно умрешь. 

Смех Обито вновь разрезал вечернюю тишь. Не мрачный лающий хохот, как тогда - на сей раз звук был наполнен искренним весельем. 

— Шучу, — равнодушно продолжил Какаши. — На самом деле, он очень переживает насчет своей линии роста волос.

— Эй! Ты чего! — вскрикнул Обито. — Не рассказывай ему об этом!

У Сабуро так и чесались руки сделать фотографию, ушам до боли хотелось услышать щелчок затвора - он решился на еще один осторожный вопрос.

— А в АНБУ есть наркополитика? 

Какаши фыркнул. 

— Откуда я, по-твоему, перенял привычку?

Сухой ответ донесся до ушей Сабуро, и примерно в тот же момент Обито отскочил от стены, ринулся вперед и ткнул его в грудь, лишь раз, но так, что точно оставил синяк.

— Ты сказал, что _не будешь_ задавать вопросов.

Технически, Сабуро сказал, что не будет задавать _глупых_ вопросов.

— Я, кстати, больше не в АНБУ, — сказал Какаши, словно бы ничего не произошло. Он выудил зажигалку из кармана и провел язычком пламени вдоль бумаги, предположительно, чтобы закрепить клей, а затем сунул самокрутку в уголок рта. 

— Правда? — Сабуро попытался оглянуться, но Обито еще больше загородил Копирующего Ниндзя, сомкнув руки у него за шеей. Не зная, как расшифровать этот жест, Сабуро осторожно поднял взгляд и медленно установил зрительный контакт с Учихой - находясь под смутным впечатлением, что его сейчас либо отметелят, либо сбросят в грязную водосточную канаву.

— Меня поначалу не допускали к миссиям, — негромко сказал Обито. — Я тренировался, и тренировался. Сдал этот _долбанный_ экзамен на звание... 

Из-за его спины выплыло облако дыма, окрасив силуэт Обито в нежно-розовый оттенок, и Сабуро проследил за тем, как одноглазый шиноби, полуобернувшись, взял что-то из рук Какаши.

— Я тренировался, — снова сказал он и будто бы взглянул прямо в душу Сабуро, затягиваясь косяком. Дым придал его голосу легкости, сухости. — Но они решили, что я больше не гожусь для работы в команде. И теперь ко мне приставили няньку из АНБУ и навязали кучу дурацких правил, которых надо придерживаться.

— Напарника, — безучастным тоном поправил Какаши. — И поставили в особые условия.

— Мне теперь самостоятельно даже на С-ранг выйти нельзя, — громко продолжал Обито. — Понимаешь, о чем я? Ах, да, конечно, не понимаешь. Представь, что тебе в течение шести часов нужно помогать самой нелюбимой тетушке, допустим, развешивать постиранное белье...

— Не самая точная трактовка миссии С-ранга, — мягко упрекнул Какаши.

— Ладно, — его напарник преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул и пожал плечами. — Тетушке надо развешивать белье, но... при этом какой-нибудь урод пытается ее убить.

— Тетушке надо развешивать белье, но маленькому приграничному клану требуется ее кровь для проведения священного обряда, — предложил Какаши.

— Не, постой... — засмеялся Обито и, выпустив струю дыма, передал косяк. — Она решила постирать, но у нее вдруг возникло дурное предчувствие насчет ворона с другой стороны улицы.

Они оба затопали ногами, разразившись смехом. Сабуро посмотрел на них, ожидая кульминации шутки, но, судя по всему, она от него ускользнула. 

— Йо-о, — протянул Какаши, изящно утерев мизинцем пересеченный шрамом глаз. — И смех, и грех.

— Ну, сендзюцу в птице было _неожиданностью_. Я знал, что они смышленые, но это был совершенно иной уровень...

— Нет, иной уровень - это когда им пришлось зачистить целый _квартал_ , чтобы избавиться от нее...

— _Заноза_ , — зашипев, перебил его Обито и махнул Сабуро рукой, словно пытаясь ее показать. — То есть, птицы, они же охуенно _быстрые_.

Какаши хотел что-то сказать, но закашлялся и покачал опущенной головой. 

— Наталкивает на мысль, — продолжил Обито. — Если эта тварь могла поглощать чакру из окружающего мира, то, наверное, и способностями сенсора обладала тоже, так ведь?

Сабуро, сбитый с толку и подзабывший все, что знал о сендзюцу, кивнул.

— Что? — странно возмутившись, запротестовал Какаши. — Нет, друг, птица была не в _режиме отшельника_ , она просто поглотила кучу чакры еще в порту - уж поверь, чтобы обскакать тебя в догонялках много ловкости не надо. Поимка дикой твари требует осторожного, нежного подхода.

— Я... — Обито запнулся на слове. — Нежен!

— Ага, как древесный стиль.

Сабуро впервые видел Копирующего Ниндзя таким дерзким.

— Слушайте, можно мне все же вас сфотографировать?

Какаши вяло пожал плечами и выпустил в сторону длинную струю дыма. 

— Если хочешь получить молнией по заднице, то дерзай.

— Я все равно не понимаю, в чем проблема, — проворчал Обито, припав обратно к стене. — Ну маска, ну лицо под ней. Меня, вон, камнем придавило, а потом все, кого я любил, погибли - иногда это сводит меня с ума, но, то есть, как бы... дерьмо случается. Мы ведь шиноби.

Сабуро снова кивнул, и повисла глубокая тишина. Солнце село, и по сторонам начинали зажигаться огни ночного рынка. Смутный запах травки, покинув их вкусовые и обонятельные рецепторы, очень быстро растворился за ароматами уличной еды. Уставившись в землю, Сабуро про себя отметил расстояние между парнями, проследил за ботинком Какаши, который, словно маятником, лениво елозил им по дорожке. Он придвигал его все ближе и ближе к ноге напарника, а когда Сабуро снова поднял взгляд, их руки словно расцепились; затем Обито поднес последний дюйм догоравшей бумаги к губам. 

— Правда, что вы пробудили мангеке шаринган?

Учиха, казалось, собирался ответить, но Какаши на удивление быстро его опередил. 

— Вот этот вопрос уже _глупый_. Спроси о чем-нибудь другом.

Сабуро подумал, что это, вообще-то, был самый разумный вопрос за весь вечер. 

— Так... вот, что вы задумали: подкидывать мне идеи для глупых вопросов, чтобы можно было давать на них такие же глупые ответы, — дошло до него вдруг. 

— Здорово, правда? — поддразнил Обито.

— Нет, это отстойно, — признался он. — Но... какие глупые вопросы вам обычно задают?

— О, да всякие, — расплывчато ответил Какаши. 

— _Обито-кун_ , — сгримасничал его напарник. — А тебе видно меня с этого бока? А докуда тянутся твои шрамы? Ты не видел Какаши-куна? Каково это - снова быть в одной команде? А выпасть на целых _три_ года из жизни? Как ты вообще встаешь по утрам...

— Маа, Обито, — тихо, с беззаботным видом Хатаке прервал его тираду. — Откуда у тебя на лодыжках следы от укусов?

Покрытый шрамами шиноби вмиг покраснел, румянец окрасил уши и заполз даже под очки. Теперь неоновые вывески были ни при чем. 

— Извращенец! — прошипел он.

— _Лузер_ , — поддразнил Какаши в ответ, с легкостью уклонившись от его выпада, потом от еще одного, и еще одного. Наконец, Копирующий Ниндзя натянул маску, отсалютовал Сабуро, по-доброму сощурив глаза, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и дал деру. 

— Дуракаши! — прорычал его напарник и поспешил следом, взметнув клубы пыли.


	2. рабочие дни

Во второй раз Сабуро наткнулся на Какаши и Обито - кто бы мог подумать - в общественном транспорте. Ни один уважающий себя ниндзя, по сути, _не нуждался_ в конохском общественном транспорте, но он настолько приходился кстати, что стал суровой необходимостью, как для гражданских, так и для самих шиноби - особенно после десяти или двенадцати часов унизительного труда, когда прогулка пешком до многоэтажек включала в себя темные переулки, полные шатавшихся пьяниц, ноги по щиколотки в моче и остановку сердца еще до того, как вы доберетесь до конца лестницы.

Зеленая ветка пролегала через Академию, городскую библиотеку и западные ворота, откуда рукой было подать до студенческого жилого комплекса. В любое другое время дня не заметить двух развалившихся на сидениях парней в непримечательной одежде было бы легко, но в 23:00, в последний час рабочей недели невозможно было упустить из виду безумную прическу Какаши и фирменную оранжевую куртку Обито на возвышении в конце пустынного городского автобуса. 

Сабуро только что уложился в жесткий дедлайн для воскресного выпуска и был не совсем в настроении тащиться домой пешком. Он дожал необходимый минимум слов едва ли не в последнюю минуту - уже час как перестав понимать свою писанину - и был уверен, что завтрашним утром его вызовут в офис исправлять опечатки, а редактор будет метать гром и молнии. Вряд ли бы их читатели сильно огорчились, заметив ошибку в оформлении колонки _о садоводстве_ , но и Харухи-сан не позволила бы ему профилонить, особенно учитывая тот факт, что в прошлом месяце Сабуро назначили вести колонку о садоводстве только после того, как этот вариант признали наименее для него провальным. 

Просто ему казалось, что конохская канализация - а именно система, отвечавшая за водоснабжение участка от верхней части деревни до Грин Лэйка и жилых домов, - требовала куда большего внимания, нежели разнообразие кустарников, цветущих у них в парке. 

— Привет, — сказал Сабуро, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно и круто, но до усрачки разнервничался. — Могу я сделать снимок для газеты? 

Какаши поерзал спиной по окну, у которого сидел, вытянув ногу вдоль скамейки, и через некоторое время скользнул взглядом от книги к Сабуро. Шаринган был активирован и, несмотря на нейтральное выражение на лице, выглядел враждебно. Он быстро покосился в сторону, вновь затем опустив взгляд.

Сабуро проследил этот жест. 

— Ой. Он спит.

Его напарник задремал, привалившись к стеклу, очки сползли ему на лоб. Сабуро заметил у него воспаленную царапину на щеке, выделявшуюся на фоне старых шрамов. Между скамейками лежала внушительная дорожная сумка, а пол был покрыт толстым слоем красной, клейкой грязи. 

— Это первый и последний раз, — медленно заговорил Хатаке, — когда ты видишь его спящим.

Хоть это было, наверное, не обязательно, но Сабуро кивнул. 

— Только вернулись с миссии? — спросил он очень тихо, расположившись на длинной скамье напротив. Осмотревшись, он заметил еще пару-тройку пассажиров, все были гражданские и упорно игнорировали друг друга. 

Вокруг скрипели тормоза, пыхтел и гудел скудный поток машин, но Сабуро почудилось, будто он услышал ответ.

— Долгая была? Вид у вас потрепанный. 

Один лишь факт, что Обито _спал_ в общественном месте, говорил об исключительности случая - немногие шиноби позволяли или даже _могли_ позволить застать себя в таком состоянии. Но по покрасневшей коже, по тому, как шустро вздымалась и опадала грудь Учихи, и по внушительному объему грязи на полу, было ясно, что старшие ниндзя только что вернулись из-за стены, и, судя по всему, путь был не близким. У Обито не просто вид был потрепанный, он даже дышал _загнанно_. Это изнеможение сморило его сном.

— Не разбуди его, — так же тихо промычал Какаши, медленно перевернув страницу.

Сделай он это, предположил Сабуро, то живым бы из автобуса не вышел.

— Думаешь... он уже готов вернуться к удаленным миссиям? Как бы, совсем немного времени прошло с...

— Какая разница? — он бегло просмотрел очередную страницу, и выражение его лица внезапно напомнило Сабуро лицо его матери - непроницаемое, почти что капризное. — Он сам этого хочет.

— Ну, да, — согласился Сабуро, пожалуй, слишком охотно. — Кто вообще сказал, что отдых и реабилитация должны идти рука об руку.

Какаши медленно опустил книгу. 

— Сегуро, да? Я тебя помню.

Сабуро раскрыл рот, но голос удрал в пятки.

— Видел одну твою статью в "Скрытом Листе" месяц назад, — продолжил джонин так, словно это был некий компромат. — Ту, что про бессонницу, с последней страницы.

— А? — боже, он начинал потеть. — А, да. Редактор из-за нее с меня шкуру спустила - слишком много корявых фраз.

— Мне понравилась твоя мысль про то, что разум - это корабль, а память - вода. 

— Сп-спасибо...

— Память всегда представлялась мне голубой, — продолжал он. — Ну, знаешь, если бы она имела цвет. 

— Аг...ага, — неуверенно согласился Сабуро. Как обычно, диалог с Копирующим Ниндзя был для него сродни хождению по лезвию. 

— Фото ты тоже хорошее выбрал, прилив, накатывающий на берег, и причал тот, длинный. Но позволь кое-что спросить: через опыт ли разум устанавливает связь с реальностью, или через сознание? Возможно ли четко обрисовать объективную действительность с береговой линии, или же для этого придется покинуть свой корабль? 

— Я, эм... стараюсь сильно не зацикливаться на, мм, метафорах, — Сабуро с трудом сглотнул под натиском вопросов, ощутив легкую тошноту, будто его укачало. — Думаю, мне стоит над этим поработать.

— Стоит.

Сабуро замолчал. Скорее всего, Копирующий Ниндзя таким замысловатым образом пытался сказать ему заткнуться и не вылезать из садоводства. Автобус остановился на библиотеке. Несколько пассажиров выскользнули. В это время библиотека была уже закрыта, но она находилась в центре города, где располагались густонаселенные жилые массивы. 

— У меня есть для тебя история, — вдруг сказал Какаши. — Как раз для последней страницы. Два года назад я в одиночку выполнял задания, пока члены моего отряда находились на больничном. Но однажды штаб взвалил на меня пять молокососов впридачу к адской миссии: дерьмо на палочке, которое они обозвали "оценкой экологической обстановки". 

— Молокососов..?

Какаши протер лицо ладонью. 

— Ну, эти, шиноби, только сдавшие вступительные экзамены, - молокососы, свежее мясо, новобранцы. Командир базы хотел, чтобы я сводил их на парочку миссий, где они могли бы обагрить клинки стандартными заданиями S-ранга; это бы ускорило их адаптацию в АНБУ. Но оценка экологической обстановки? _Пф_... черт, чувак, да я с самого начала понял, что здесь что-то нечисто. 

— Как?

Серая бровь приподнялась, и джонин отложил книгу, словно собирался зачитать проповедь о вечном спасении, или, там, о выводке золотистых ретриверов. Затем, медленно: 

— Мисси S-ранга только _выдают_ за дружелюбные исследовательские экспедиции в другие страны, однако там _много_ подводных камней. 

— Понятно, — сказал Сабуро, подумав, не будет ли наглостью, если он достанет ручку с блокнотом. — Другие страны - вроде Тумана?

Копирующий Ниндзя смотрел без раздражения, но очень напряженно. Сабуро внезапно ощутил благодарность за то, что старший шиноби обычно прятал свой устрашающе красный глаз и "милые родинки". И то, и другое вместе - было уже чересчур. 

— Очень далекие страны, за морем, пацан.

Любая миссия, к которой имели причастность АНБУ, была окутана завесой тайны и все сведения являлись уклончивыми. Благодаря матери, служившей там, Сабуро быстро это усвоил. Он замолчал.

— Задача заключалась в охране, — объяснил Хатаке. — Они хотели, чтобы мы высадились с половиной дюжины нинкенов и патрулировали границы, опасаясь базы, расположенной на вражеской территории. Наверное, штаб выбрал меня, потому что мы все специализировались на собаках. 

— Вражеская территория, — повторил Сабуро. — А враги... Листа? 

— Можно и так сказать. На то время, пожалуй, — прозвучал таинственный ответ. — Угроза интересам Хокаге. Хотя я вижу это в ином ключе. Нашим заказчикам требовалась ночная смена для обхода периметра, и они обещали хорошо заплатить. А то, что мы вмешивались во внешний конфликт было... остатками молока. Так, кстати, и называлась страна, на которую мы работали.

Сабуро сдвинул брови на переносице и подумал, что что-то упустил. Обито был прав. Журналист из него никудышный...

— "Остатки Молока", — сказал Какаши, его полуприкрытые глаза лукаво блеснули. — Кодовое имя, конечно же. 

— Аа. Остатки... _молока_? — чем больше Сабуро узнавал о тайных операциях АНБУ, тем больше у него возникало вопросов.

— База, сторожевые бункеры и вышки были напичканы стражами. Дерганные они были, причем все. Вооруженные до зубов и дерганные - им было, наверное, как тебе. Тринадцать или четырнадцать лет. 

— После наступления темноты нас на грузовиках доставляли на посты, один ниндзя и один нинкен на определенный участок территории. На руках лишь минимум припасов - дождевик, сухпаек, пара сигнальных ракет. Если между стражами со стены и партизанским отрядом завязывался бой, мы оказывались меж двух огней, повсюду подрывные мины, ямы с кольями, бамбуковые гадюки и целая армия насекомых, которые не были нам рады. 

Какаши помолчал. 

— До этого я правда думал, что знал тьму. Я помню, как уезжали грузовики в самую первую ночь, забирая с собой весь свет. Ни луны, ни звезд, ни линии горизонта. Шаринган бесполезен в кромешной темноте. Я не видел собаку в пяти футах от себя - все смешивалось. _"Что я здесь делаю?" "Я сошел с ума?" "Доживу ли я до утра?" "Я здесь умру?"_ Мысли проносились одна за другой, понимаешь - ты думаешь о всяком. На подумать времени там было предостаточно. В перерывах между обходами я сидел и прислушивался. Нам всем кажется, что мы знакомы с тьмой, но это не так. Для большинства не так. Я думал, что тьма - отсутствие света, но в той стране она была живым созданием. Я чувствовал ее давящее присутствие, ее прикосновения. Тьма _позволяла_ мне бродить внутри нее. 

Сабуро переметнул взгляд к окну позади него и увидел черное покрывало. Ему всегда казалось, что окрестности Конохи были слишком уж мрачными. Правда, спустя мгновение он уже мог разглядеть линию горизонта, а вслед за ней далекие огни, чьи-то смутные очертания. Мимо пронесся уличный фонарь, а затем вихрь пестрых рекламных вывесок, стоило им завернуть к центру города. 

Какаши продолжал, будто читая сводку дорожных новостей. 

— Я разговаривал с собой. Лишиться самообладания ничего не стоило, уж там-то. Нескончаемая темнота, вражеские атаки, ягуары, кобры, летучие мыши, настолько большие, что их крики, доносившиеся с верхушек деревьев, походили на человеческие - пожалуй, целое изобилие способов умереть. Это начинало накладывать отпечаток на мой отряд. Как же они были напуганы. Они не знали, переживут ли еще одну такую ночь. Иногда я и сам не знал. А потом я начал терять людей.

— Дело в том, — продолжал он неспеша, поковырявшись в левой ноздре и смахнув содержимое. — Что обычному убийце _не справиться_ с членом АНБУ, не важно, новенький он или нет. Это просто невозможно, понимаешь? Но мы не могли понять, как они планировали нападения. Не было ни радиосигналов, ни хлопушек - мы пытались менять интервалы наших обходов, даже маршруты от поста до поста, но это не действовало. Нас выдергивали из тьмы, одного за другим, а сенсоры не чувствовали чакру, пока не становилось слишком поздно.

Автобус, дернувшись, остановился. Двери открылись, но никто не вышел. Сабуро почудилось, что толчок вырвал Обито из дремы, но его глаза оставались закрыты. 

— Говорят, боги хранят дураков и детей, — сказал Копирующий Ниндзя. — Я был капитаном; у меня было имя, и это значило для меня все - так что, пожалуй, да, я был дураком. И мне было пятнадцать, поэтому, ребенком, в какой-то степени, тоже. Но однажды ночью, будучи на посту, я сидел, прислушивался, и разговаривал с собой, верно - а потом понял... что ночь мне отвечала. 

Прежде чем Сабуро смог сформировать полноценный вопрос, Какаши продолжил. 

— Каждую ночь воздух разрезал звук, будто со скрипом открывалась старая призрачная дверь - только это длилось, не прекращаясь, чувак, и ты едва ли не растворялся в этом звуке. Пятнадцать минут неровного _скри-и-и-и_ , причем очень фальшиво. Я думал, что это жуки, однако то кричал козодой - хищная птица, обитающая в тех краях, они так выслеживают добычу во тьме. Когда один козодой встречает другого, то начинает подражать его крику, надеясь переманить его добычу. Партизанские войска особым образом выдрессировали этих птиц передавать сигналы на базу. В каждом сообщении использовалось лишь два тона, повторяемых снова и снова: первый обозначал местоположение вышки, а второй - направление, в котором будет производиться атака. После каждой атаки код менялся, и козодои начинали кричать по-новому - отсчитывая число убийств. Минус четыре. Семь. Двое.

— Что же ты сделал? — спросил Сабуро, тяжело дыша.

Какаши взял книгу в руки, загнул уголок страницы и аккуратно закрыл. 

— Маа. Я смог разгадать код лишь спустя две недели, когда уже вернулся домой.

— Но тогда... — Сабуро попытался собраться с мыслями. Если он не смог распознать код вовремя, то какой вообще был смысл его расшифровывать? И, что более важно... — Как ты выбрался живым?

— В последнюю ночь меня отозвали с поста на помощь ребятам со стены. По пути туда я напоролся на своего пса. Я говорил ему продолжать иди, но он не слушался. Я спросил, что он увидел - он не ответил. Я применил силу, но он был неподвижен. Мне не хотелось раскрывать свое местоположение, но на секунду я зажег чидори, только чтобы посмотреть. Там, где раньше ничего не было, в земле образовалась яма глубиной в двадцать пять футов. В грязи я насчитал как минимум четыре трупа, и еще одна не двигалась. Она все еще была жива, я это чувствовал. Я спустился к ней. _Минус один_ \- раздался крик из-за деревьев, но тогда я не понял, что это значило. Я зажег сигнальный огонь и остановил кровотечение, но внутри оставались повреждения, и к моменту, когда взошло солнце, ей в живот натекло столько крови, что она выглядела беременной. При свете дня я обнаружил всю свою команду и их псов, захороненных в этой грязи. Остались только я и Акино. После этого наши заказчики потерпели поражение, и миссия была окончена.

— Так... — Сабуро ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. — Что же случилось с "Остатками Молока"?

Какаши пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю. Это конец истории.

— Конец? Но... что же... что же это была за грязь? Как они это делали?

— Туннели, — длинные ресницы Обито дрогнули, он тихонько фыркнул. — Под землей.

— Чего ты ждешь, морали? — Какаши притворился, будто задумался, а потом его словно осенило. Он ударил кулаком по ладони. — Оценка экологической обстановки - собачье дерьмо.

Обито снова фыркнул.

— Не знаю, — продолжил Копирующий Ниндзя и сделал паузу, зевнув. — Порой я не вспоминаю об этой миссии месяцами. А потом слышу скрип открывающейся двери и вновь оказываюсь посреди той тьмы. Кто знает, может... я все еще там? 

— Лучше уж там, в тропиках, чем где-нибудь вблизи Страны Мороза или того вонючего леса, — пробурчал его напарник и сполз еще ниже. — Долбанный B-ранг. Ни драки тебе хорошей, ничего, просто морозишь яйца в забытой богом дыре. Укройте меня одеялом.

Бормотание стихло, Обито засопел и, кажется, снова отрубился.

Глядя на него, Какаши улыбнулся, а затем с этим непривычным выражением на лице обернулся к Сабуро. 

— Прости моего друга, он... тот еще драчун. 

Если Учиха притворялся спящим, то Сабуро серьезно недооценил выдержку вспыльчивого ниндзя. 

Какое-то время он наблюдал за тем, как Хатаке смотрит на своего напарника, и немного расслабился после мрачной истории.

— Правда в том, — задумчиво начал Какаши. — Что, как шиноби, ты постоянно сталкиваешься с тьмой лицом к лицу, куда бы ни пошел. Сталкиваешься с ней снова и снова, и каждый чертов раз она доводит тебя до грани, ты начинаешь задаваться вопросами и сходить с ума - но мы все равно продолжаем выполнять миссии, потому что время от времени кто-нибудь да выбирается из этой тьмы вместе с тобой. И после, когда ты отбрасываешь эти воспоминания, ненавидя их и свой провал всей душой, то можешь взглянуть на того человека и вспомнить все, и сказать... _что за хуйня_? Вот и все, что тебе нужно.

— Ээ... — Сабуро моргнул.

— Я хотел его прибить, — продолжал он, уже на него не глядя. — Серьезно, глубоко в сознании я был так зол, слушая его, лежащего там, _посмевшего_ заикнуться о том, что он не выживет...

Сабуро вдруг понял, что он говорил о мосте Каннаби.

— Бестолоковый... придурок. Только-только стукнуло двенадцать; тебе нельзя вот так умирать, не под камнем. Не из-за меня. Мы ведь даже... я не...

Теперь без сомнений: Какаши замялся. Он затих, молча сделал глубокий вдох, и снова нацепил маску безразличия. 

— Было бы неправильно оставить его там, когда вокруг все рушилось. Может, рационально, но все же неправильно. Я знал, что мое чидори либо спасет его, либо убьет нас всех, но я принял решение, что хуевый из меня будет шиноби, если мы оба не выберемся оттуда живыми. Я не мог позволить людям видеть в моей глазнице слабость размером с тот ебучий камень, которая напоминала бы о нем.

— Мм, — Сабуро начал подыскивать правильные слова, чтобы выразить согласие. Он еще никогда не слышал настолько подробного обоснования для спасения чьей-то жизни.

— Там, разговаривая с тьмой, я не терял самообладания. Все продолжал думать - Обито дома, в коме, и никто не думает, что он из нее выйдет, никто не верит, что он поправится. Какое право я имел ожидать, что он выйдет из _своей схватки_ победителем, если бы не смог дать отпор "Остаткам _Молока_ "? Понимаешь, о чем я? Может, шаринган там и не действовал, но он все еще был на месте, прикрывая мою слабость, понимаешь? И есть во всем этом что-то уникальное и мощное. _Страдания_ , чувак, я говорю о них - сечешь? 

— Да, секу... то есть, думаю, я понимаю.

Хатаке откинулся назад, раскованно, свирепо, будто хищник, слишком гордый, чтобы охотиться на мелкую добычу. 

— Думаешь, он готов? — повторил свой вопрос Сабуро. — Снова ходить на миссии.

Какаши пожал плечами. 

— Были ли те молокососы готовы к "Остаткам Молока"? Не знаю, чел. Не знаю, бывает ли хоть кто-нибудь готов. Но несколько дней в пути пошли ему на пользу. Хорошей драки, правда, не подвернулось - мы лишь смотались туда-обратно через Дрожащий Лес. Так, испытание на стрессоустойчивость, не более.

— Вы за _несколько_ дней прошли _Дрожащий Лес_ и вернулись обратно? Это... — это было невозможно, только если не загнать себя до смерти. — Это _безумие_.

Он не сдержался и посмотрел на его спящего напарника. Неудивительно, что он дышал так, словно три дня плыл против течения.

Какаши улавливал движения глаз, словно киборг-убийца. 

— Я не собираюсь ради него замедляться.

Ну, _заметно_ , подумал Сабуро, но вслух ничего не сказал. Обескураживающее, спокойное поведение Хатаке шло вразрез с репутацией хладнокровного убийцы и рвущим тебя в клочья взглядом, но Сабуро казалось, что он начинал видеть шиноби за множеством масок, которые он носил. 

— К тому же, — начал Копирующий Ниндзя, развернувшись, поставив ногу на пол, и засунул книгу в один из боковых карманов сумки. Это был базовый набор для выживания, один из тех, что выдавался штабом; по стандарту в комплект входила аптечка, рации и оружие. Безопасности ради на каждого ниндзя выделялось по сумке, но на то, чтобы ее таскать, уходило много энергии, поэтому элитные команды часто делили между собой одну.

— Он неплохо выглядит.

Сабуро снова включился в разговор. Какаши взвалил сумку на сидения рядом и поправил перчатки на запястьях, не обращая внимания на собеседника. 

— Правда неплохо выглядит, — повторил он.

— Он наконец-то снял перчатки, — заметил Сабуро.

— А? А, — он закатил глаза. — Ага. Только после того, как чуть не упал без сил на обратном пути. Ей богу, мне хотелось сбросить их в карьер. Не понимаю, зачем носить их во время боя - это же мешает сражаться на полную. Кто разберет этих _Учих_? Самоуверенный засранец. Он бы подстроил собственную смерть и стер весь мир в порошок, если б посчитал, что это что-то докажет. 

Сабуро с любопытством глянул на Учиху, но если тот и притворялся спящим, то делал это просто мастерски. Какаши поднялся на ноги и поправил воротник на куртке. Они почти доехали до западных ворот. Время было уже не детское, но ночная жизнь Конохи только занималась, и фонари внутри и по периметру парка Грин Лэйк ярко отсвечивали в окна автобуса. 

Одним плавным движением Какаши согнулся и начал будить напарника. У Сабуро возникли некоторые мысли на их счет еще во время прошлого неофициального интервью, но его все равно привело в замешательство то, как джонин склонился над левым плечом Обито и, не сводя глаз с Сабуро, в открытую за ними наблюдавшего, сомкнул губы на невидимой с этого ракурса стороне его рта.

Пробуждение, небось, вышло очень нежным, и Обито, казалось, совсем не возражал. Сабуро поспешно уронил взгляд и начал тщательно изучать пол под ногами, но услышал тихий голос Обито и последовавшее за ним слабое бормотание. 

— Какаши...

К глазам Сабуро чуть не подступила слеза; он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы "к" произносили так мягко. 

— У тебя шаринган активирован... — упрекнул Обито, тихим, хриплым со сна голосом. 

— Должен же кто-то прикрывать наши спины.

— _Тц_ , — цокнул Учиха. — Параноик...

— Мальчишка-журналист здесь, — сообщил ему Какаши. — Он задавал вопросы. 

— Кто? — Обито поднял взгляд, протерев глаз. Второй был закрыт кроваво-красным пластырем. — О, привет, Сакико.

Сабуро сходу его поправил. 

— Мм, — буркнул Обито, повернувшись к напарнику. — Он похож на дамочку.

Хатаке испустил смешок, но взял себя в руки. Он плюхнулся на свое место и обернулся. 

— Прости моего друга - он невежественный придурок. 

Обито охнул, сцепил пальцы на затылке и прыжком поднялся на ноги, словно кто-то дернул за ниточки. Затем Учиха встряхнулся и начал отрывисто потягиваться. Только из любопытства Сабуро попытался разглядеть его жуткий черный глаз, но шиноби все еще не до конца разлепил веки и, судя по всему, был совсем без чакры и сил. 

Узнав о сумасбродной политике Какаши " _никаких поблажек_ ", он мог понять, почему бедняга спал в общественном транспорте. 

Или Обито не утруждал себя походами по магазинам с тех самых пор, как встал на ноги, и носил свою старую одежду, или же он просто пренебрегал подходящим размером, - Сабуро делал ставку на первое, но до конца уверен не был, - следствием тому служило попеременное оголение участков кожи, и недавние слова Какаши о том, что Обито _неплохо выглядит_ , заиграли совершенно новыми красками. Мало того, что чувак, буквально вернувшись с того света, считал мисси B-ранга скучными общественными мероприятиями, так еще определение "отощавшего" не вязалось с ним от слова совсем. Шрамы действительно тянулись по всей правой половине его туловища, но то, что было под ними, красноречиво говорило об упорных тренировках Учихи.

Или, подумал Сабуро, за историей его выздоровления крылось нечто большее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Сабуро почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, и перевел взгляд на Какаши. Точки в шарингане все еще вращались, медленно, напоминая юлу. Он, должно быть, тоже устал - но эта карусель в тени не прекращала кружиться на протяжении всего их разговора. У Сабуро по спине пробежались мурашки: с виду джонин был беспечен, однако ни на секунду не сбавлял бдительности, даже пока рассказывал свою историю. 

Копирующий Ниндзя скользнул по скамье, Обито оказался у него между колен, и он притянул его ближе за бедра. 

— Устал? — спросил он, запрокинув голову. Сабуро вспомнил слухи о том, что линией подбородка Хатаке можно было резать стекло, и нашел это описание невероятно точным. 

Обито кивнул, снова протерев глаза. 

— Проголодался? — не отставал Какаши.

— Есть такое.

— Пройдемся к торговым рядам. Купим что-нибудь поесть в хату. Хорошо?

— Не хочу я так далеко идти. Ноги ватные.

— Какая жалость. Ты сам виноват, что так напрягался в лесу - ватные ноги говорят о том, что надо поесть. Восстановить силы.

— А может, — Обито коснулся очков и опустил их на глаза, потом продолжил мысль. — Я пойду домой, а ты купишь еды.

Какаши нахмурился. 

— Нет, Обито, так не пойдет.

— Хм? Почему нет?

— Потому что ты заснешь к тому моменту, как я вернусь, и ты сам это знаешь.

— Не, мне надо разобрать свое барахло и отмыться от грязи - только подумай, чувак, к твоему возвращению я уже буду весь такой теплый, уютный...

— Ты зайдешь домой, упадешь лицом на диван, и на этом все.

Сабуро хихикнул.

Какаши оперся на локоть и обхватил напарника за колено. 

— Пойдем вместе, заскочим в "Аину Гриль". И к той дамочке, у которой ты покупаешь сладкие ножки.

— Тетушка-сладкие ножки, — вздохнул Обито. Он просунул ладонь под футболку и положил себе на живот. — От такой вкуснятины я бы сейчас не отказался.

— Сладкие ножки? — вопросил Сабуро.

— Ну, такие, из теста, посыпанные коричневым сахаром, со свининой внутри, — пояснил Какаши. — Та еще гадость.

— Вкуснятина. Я съем двенадцать штук, — Обито покачнулся от предвкушения. — У меня аппетит разыгрался.

— Она не продаст мне их без тебя, — хмыкнул Какаши.

— Это потому что она их специально для _меня_ откладывает, — бросился Обито на защиту женщины. — Тетушка считает меня милым. Но не думаю, что она хорошо видит в темноте.

Хатаке снова хмыкнул. 

— Я хорошо вижу в темноте.

— Эй... — вдруг невозмутимо произнес его напарник. — Может, выключишь уже эту хрень? На меня словно собственный глаз пялится. Мурашки по коже.

Копирующий Ниндзя закатил глаза и обратно вернул их уже обычными, только тот, что со шрамом, стал чуть темнее. 

— Это _и есть_ твой глаз. Если ты не забыл.

— Забудешь тут. Ну, лучше уж видеть его, чем ту кровавую яичницу, которая была раньше на его месте.

На бледной коже джонина вдруг вспыхнул румянец, словно его задели за живое. 

— Обито...

— Что? — раздулся Учиха, почти позабыв об усталости. — Случись это снова, я сделал бы то же самое.

Лишь мысль о том, какой решимостью нужно было обладать, чтобы выдрать собственный глаз, снова вызвала у Сабуро мурашки. Неужели все шиноби такие самоотверженные придурки?

Как только они подъехали к конечной остановке, Какаши встал, просунул руку в лямку дорожной сумки, закинув ее на плечо, и направился вперед по коридорчику. Обито пошел следом, засунув руки в карманы. Сабуро собрал свои вещи и догнал их, оставшиеся пассажиры столпились у выхода.

Обито прыгнул вперед, нагнав своего напарника, и поправил один из кармашков на сумке.

— У тебя порнушка вываливалась, Кей, — весело сказал он.

— Это не порнушка, это _искусство_...

— Хорош-шо, опять двадцать пять, — совершенно неожиданно для Сабуро, Обито развернулся и обхватил его за шею одной рукой, притянув к себе. — Знакомься, парниша, это Какаши, герой Листа - ходячий сборник способов разнообразить половой акт. Там еще, небось, и запрещенные сексуальные дзюцу имеются. 

Из складки на куртке Обито тонким слоем посыпались засохшие остатки красноватой глины и прямо Сабуро на камеру. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и взмолился, чтобы его безболезненно отпустили. Ладонь на его плече очень быстро стала неуютно горячей. 

— Если честно, то я не знал, чего и ждать от постоянной компании извращенца, — продолжил Учиха, не понижая голоса. — Но все не так уж и плохо. Он всегда проверяет, как я, спрашивает, что люблю, отчего мне хорошо - это почти раздражает. 

Сабуро так нервничал из-за хватки старшего ниндзя, что улавливал лишь половину слов, шелест чужой куртки у самого уха и очевидный запах подмышки.

— Иногда так и хочется сказать: "чувак, делай все, что хочешь".

Они вдруг врезались в сумку спереди, и Сабуро, воспользовавшись моментом, выскользнул из-под руки Обито и прошмыгнул ему за спину.

Находясь лишь в паре шагов от выхода, Хатаке медленно обернулся. Водитель автобуса что-то им рявкнул, но никто из парней и ухом не повел.

— Эй, — Копирующий Ниндзя сделал шаг вперед и очень важно спросил у напарника. — Ты это серьезно? 

Учиха засунул руки обратно в карманы, переступил с ноги на ногу, но зрительного контакта не разорвал. 

— А-ага.

Это был самый поразительный момент за всю журналистскую карьеру Сабуро - Какаши отвернулся с кривой улыбкой и _завыл_ , а потом в один прыжок преодолел все ступеньки. Сабуро все еще слышал, как он ликовал, когда Обито ринулся к двери и растворился в темноте вслед за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *нинкены - собаки ниндзя  
> **sugarfeet ака сладкие ножки - вымышленное автором блюдо


	3. выходные дни, ч.1

Коснувшись кончиками пальцев последней перекладины, Сабуро посмотрел вниз и подавил рвотный позыв.

Он знал, что радиовышка держалась крепко, но ветер над крышами Конохи создавал иллюзию, будто она раскачивалась. Все было бы не так плохо, если б он не смотрел сквозь полосу решетки прямо на холмы, высившиеся далеко за пределами внешней городской стены. Ведь, как ни крути, Сабуро бы охотнее стал терпеть стряпню своей матери до конца жизни, чем поборол бы страх высоты. 

Не из-за отсутствия таланта из него вышел ужасный ниндзя, просто так получилось.

Добраться до бетонного здания, расположенного посреди города и являвшегося Центром Связи Конохагакуре, труда не составило. Даже путь до крыши ЦСК был не так плох, хотя отсюда и казалось - один неверный шаг, и ты тут же грохнешься на резиденцию Хокаге. Одним легким дуновением ветерка его могло сдуть, как листик.

Департамент по Связям с Общественностью описывал вышку Халсион гражданам Листа, как памятник в честь мира и дружбы между деревнями шиноби. Последнее слово техники, она возвышалась на сто двадцать футов над ЦСК и по некоторым данным удваивала дальность передачи сигналов более старых моделей. Ночью ей могли позавидовать даже звезды - тонкий черный силуэт с множеством мерцающих красных огоньков - а в туманные дни Халсион почти пропадала из виду, лишь красные точки светились в облаках. Это был один из самых любимых снимков Сабуро: мерцающая туча, нависшая над центром связи, словно дурное предзнаменование. Перед таким видом не грех было упасть на колени и склонить голову.

Подъем на вышку протекал мучительно медленно. 

Небо было ясным, но в такую рань все было покрыто слоем конденсата. У него намокли и онемели от холода ладони, и через каждые несколько дюймов он ощупывал, на месте ли камера. Все усилия оказались бы потрачены впустую, если б к восходу солнца он добрался до верхней платформы, но лишь его никчемные глаза стали бы тому свидетелями. Он не искал признания - Сабуро никогда не публиковал свои личные фотографии - но ему нравилось заниматься этим для себя. Словно бы он по кусочкам оставлял доказательство собственного существования, на случай, если кто-нибудь вдруг захочет собрать их воедино и понять его.

Вырабатывался ли эготизм в шиноби с годами, подумалось Сабуро, или был заложен в них с самого начала?

Уже неважно. Самомнение завело его к вершине радиовышки Халсион и поспешно бросило болтаться на последнем отрезке тонких, скользких железных прутьев. Сабуро обхватил руками ближайшую перекладину и скрестил ноги на еще одной внизу; точно так же он цеплялся за ногу отца, когда был маленьким. Он здесь умрет, подумалось ему.

На такой высоте единственной компанией ему служили высотки. Смутные очертания резиденции Хокаге. Несколько квартирных домов с Аллеи Джентльменов, парочка офисных зданий повыше и еще одна-две других радиовышки вдалеке. Сквозь тонкий слой низко висевших облаков улицы и фасады магазинов казались мутно-синими. И маленькими. Раз в десять меньше, чем...

— Ты тут весь день висеть собираешься?

Внешне Сабуро оставался неподвижен, но сердце в груди подпрыгнуло. Ему не приходило в голову, что на платформе может быть кто-то еще.

Незнакомец стоял в тени на вершине лестницы, но его выдали очки. Они и протянутая вниз рука, костяшки которой блеснули оранжевым.

Не смелость заставила Сабуро расцепить конечности из мертвой хватки; он не столько преодолел свой страх, сколько обзавелся новым: ударить в грязь лицом перед Обито Учихой. Он потянулся к перчатке. Она схватила его за руку, и, пока он пытался нащупать камеру, вырвала с прутьев, как ромашку. 

Приземлившись на поверхность из многослойной стали, Сабуро почувствовал, как у него затряслись ноги, и вдруг понял, что в оцепенении обнимал эту лестницу около часа.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что.

Сабуро сгримасничал и кивнул, потому что Обито выглядел серьезным. Очки были у него на лбу, и уцелевший глаз, совсем невредимый, выделялся на фоне безобразных шрамов, покрывавших правую сторону его лица, словно говоря - _взгляни, взгляни, через что мне довелось пройти_.

Самая высокая платформа Халсион представляла собой идеальный пятиугольник с отверстием посередине; через него тянулись оставшиеся двадцать футов вышки со скоплением красных огоньков, которые ранее ему доводилось видеть только в облаках. Платформа, вероятно, могла выдержать и дюжину человек, но Сабуро бы этого не рекомендовал. Металлический порожек и железные перила из двух перекладин были всем, что спасало от ветра, способного смести их с башни, как жуков с лобового стекла.

— Эм... — Обито оглянулся через плечо, вдруг неуютно поерзав. — Мне надо еще пятьдесят раз сделать, так что...

Он показал в сторону середины платформы. Сабуро, мертвенно бледный из-за головокружения, торопливо кивнул. 

— К-конечно! Конечно, делай свои... Я просто... — он приподнял камеру. — Я тут ради...

— Снимка, — перебил Обито, без улыбки, но с неким весельем на лице. — Да, я понял.

Старший шиноби резко развернулся и вприпрыжку побежал по платформе; Сабуро облегченно расслабил плечи. И почти улыбнулся, потому что без Какаши Обито был каким-то другим, но, в то же время, все тем же. Сабуро пока не мог этого объяснить, но, оправившись от первичного ужаса и мыслей типа: " _ну почему всегда я_ ", он был искренне рад, что наверху радиовышки оказался именно Учиха.

То есть, Учиха карабкался по радиовышке, поправил себя Сабуро, сощурившись, когда Обито приблизился к центру колонны, проскользнул за решетку и влез по ней вверх. Он ухватился за одну из поперечных перекладин, формировавших скелет башни, повисел так немного, затем скрестил лодыжки и начал эффектно _подтягиваться_. Словно этакий местный борец за справедливость, слишком крутой для тренировочных площадок смертных. 

Сабуро осмотрелся и заметил вещи Обито неподалеку от центра платформы: спортивная сумка, пара обуви, его любимая куртка и очень знакомый замасленный бумажный сверток. Он задумался, было ли известно людям из центра связи, что шиноби использовали самый дорогой городской проект, _после метро_ , для тренировок. Хотя, если честно, деревенский ниндзя везде мог увидеть тренировочную площадку, да и башня в какой-то степени была похожа на остроконечный гимнастический комплекс.

Сабуро стряхнул свое любопытство и пополз к восточному краю платформы. Он проверил перила на прочность, сначала коленом, потом локтем, и заключил, что они безопасны. Затем пнул порожек, и тот выдержал, но он ушиб ногу. 

Всего через пару минут солнце величественно поднимется из-за Четвертого и, когда окажется примерно в двенадцати градусах от горизонта, Первый Луч осветит весь город целиком, от края до края; его свет заполнит желудки изголодавшихся и безнадежных, откроет взору незамеченных - их силой станет его память. И все эти невзгоды окупятся с лихвой.

— Ты прям в нирвану улетел.

Сабуро дернулся, отчего перила задрожали, и на платформу у его ног что-то смачно _шлепнулось_. Его мгновенно обдало запахом пота, а во рту появился жгучий привкус.

— Не позволяй свету себя одурачить, — предупредил Обито, тяжело опершись на локти и сощурившись на обод солнечного света, только начинавшего струиться на гору вдалеке. В руках у него был зажат бумажный сверток. — Этот мир искорежен. Сильно.

Он предложил ему каштан, и Сабуро, особо не ломаясь, взял. Обито перевел взгляд обратно к небесам и кивнул в сторону господина Четвертого. 

— И это он нам его таким оставил.

От запаха пота у Сабуро защипало в глазах. Бицепсы Обито были какой-то нечеловеческой физиологии. Каждое движение его запястья, казалось, отзывалось целой симфонией сокращений и подергиваний вдоль всей руки. Ему хотелось, чтобы он накинул на себя одежду, но, взглянув вниз, Сабуро передумал; футболка джонина напоминала лужу у их ног. 

Обито вдруг замахнулся рукой и грациозной дугой выбросил ее вперед. Сабуро услышал слабое _вшшш_ рассеченного воздуха и засек лишь проблеск темного объекта, вылетевшего из его ладони. 

— Скотина! — прошипел джонин.

Перестав делать вид, будто он мог проследить движение предмета, летевшего на такой большой скорости, Сабуро расслабился. Он даже начал счищать кожуру с каштана, как вдруг отдаленный _звяк_ привлек его внимание к водонапорной башне, стоявшей на крыше жилого дома как минимум в трех блоках от ЦСК. Он заметил, как черная крапинка, являвшаяся каштаном Обито, отскочила от бочки под углом в девяносто градусов и упала, наверное, на другую сторону улицы, утерянная навсегда. 

— Шучу, — сказал Учиха, снова заведя руку за спину. — Минато был преданным шиноби и до самого конца делал для деревни все, что было в его силах. А пока есть такие преданные шиноби, готовые жертвовать жизнями на благо деревни, - все будет хорошо, согласись? 

Сабуро отполз подальше от перил, на случай, если Обито вдруг взбредет в голову запустить в водонапорную башню его.

— Это... спорный вопрос, — выдавил он.

— А, забудь, — отрезал Обито сердито, но виной тому был не Сабуро. — Просто я в это больше не верю.

Он опустил плечо, поменял ноги местами, и бросил.

— Самый большой минус возвращения с того света, — занимался рассвет, Обито прищурился, наблюдая за тем, как его снаряд несся к цели. — У тебя нет права быть неблагодарным.

На сей раз каштан ударился о покосившуюся крышку бочки и отскочил ввысь, где его, должно быть, подхватило ветром, потому что на землю он так и не упал. 

— Неплохо, — похвалил Сабуро, откинувшись назад, и поднял взгляд на мрачноватые осенние облака.

— Еще лучше, если попадешь ровнехонько по брюху и орешек прилетит обратно к тебе, — Обито опять завел руку, но тут же опустил. — Правда, у меня плохо это получается.

Сабуро и не думал выражать своего разочарования, потому что получить каштаном, летящим на тебя со скоростью звука, едва ли казалось ему так же весело, как это обрисовывал Обито. 

— Спорим, я смогу докинуть до резиденции Хокаге...

— Нет! — запаниковал он. — Не надо, пожалуйста.

Обито _фыркнул_ , оглянулся на него, вскинув темные брови, и во второй раз опустил руку. 

— Ладно. Черт... ты так дрожишь, будто уже попадался. 

— Нет, я просто... не хочу связываться с теми ребятами.

Джонин прислонился спиной к перилам, повернувшись здоровым глазом к Сабуро, и начал его изучать, будто пытаясь разглядеть следы лжи. Спустя какое-то время он поправил очки на лбу. 

— Ну да, тут я с тобой соглашусь, малой.

Обито повеселел. 

— Однажды мы с Дуракаши тут зависали, так, убивали время, перед тем, как отчитаться Хокаге, и... Он так хорошо бросает орехи, чувак; серьезно, ты не поверишь. Он может птиц в небе достать. Клянусь.

Он замолчал, посмеявшись своим мыслям, подкинул каштан в ладони, и Сабуро попытался представить Копирующего Ниндзя на Халсион, как он лазает по решеткам, с голым торсом пускает дурацкие орехи. Даже картинка в голове имела неприятный запах.

— Он сказал, что может докинуть до резиденции отсюда, — продолжил Обито. — И это было еще до всего, так что... Мне казалось, он что-то от меня скрывает; часть меня ни хрена ему не доверяла. В общем, он замахивается, а я стою, вот прям где ты сейчас, и думаю: ну да, ну да, конечно - опять этот Какаши выпендривается. И, вот чистую правду тебе говорю, орех не просто долетает до резиденции, он _вырубает_ стоящего в окне чувака.

— Что? Да ну... — Сабуро отреагировал быстрее, чем успел подумать. — Кто это был?

— Твоя догадка ничуть не хуже моей, — Обито фыркнул, широко улыбнувшись. — Мы удирали оттуда, словно за нами гнались Семь Мечников Тумана; даже отчитываться не стали в тот день. Вот тебе и орешки!

Сабуро переваривал историю, а Обито продолжил тренировать броски. Почему он не доверял Хатаке - что скрывал от него напарник? _Как бы лучше спросить?_

— Когда это было?

— Мм. Точно не скажу. Уже после того, как я очнулся. Но до кое-каких других событий, — его лицо приобрело выражение глубокой задумчивости, и джонин постучал кулаком по голове. — Черт, какая же у меня херовая память!

Сабуро поспешил успокоить его - у него и в мыслях не было заставлять его вспоминать первые дни после выписки; он не хотел выбивать Учиху из того более-менее нормального состояния, в которое ему удалось прийти после всех пережитых травм. Сабуро проделал такой длинный путь наверх ради солнца, но вместо этого застрял лицом к лицу с этим жутким. черным. глазом. 

— Это было после того, как я очнулся, — повторил Обито. Он положил руки на бедра и, чуть наклонившись, сплюнул через перила. — Я все время был один. Ко мне в палату приходили разные люди, каждый день, я слышал голоса - приветливые голоса, которые приятно слышать, все голоса, которых я очень ждал, за исключением двух-трех самых очевидных. Совсем один, кругом лишь одни чужие мне люди; они говорили, я скукоживался. Даже поссать сходить не мог без сопровождения этих пустых, приглушенных голосов. Но кроме их слов у меня больше ничего не было, так что я слушал, нагонял упущенные годы. Правда казалась чьим-то корявым переводом. 

Почему-то на этих словах Сабуро крепко сжал камеру. Он взглянул на горизонт. Куда же запропастился Первый Луч?

— Мне жаль, — выпалил он.

Обито моргнул. Затем: 

— С чего тебе жаль? — рявкнул он. — Мне не нужна жалость - я никогда не хотел, чтобы кто-то сожалел. Я хотел, чтобы люди стали _лучше_!

Он сжал ладони на перилах. На мгновение показалось, что джонин собрался их вырвать. 

— Ты знаешь, где мы? — спросил он. — Знаешь, что это такое?

— Радио, э, — начал Сабуро, заикаясь. — Радиовышка Халсион...

— Неверно, — сказал Обито. — Это большой. гигантский. хуй.

— Ээ...

— Ты пока еще не генин, и я вижу, что ты немного другой, так что, наверное, не можешь распознать перед собой тактику рассеивания, — продолжил он, не взирая на замешательство Сабуро. — Но позволь вышке послужить тебе подсказкой: этот кусок дерьма возвели за пять месяцев; пришлось улучшить электросеть целого _квартала_ , чтобы она могла функционировать. Тебе известно, что находится под зданием?

Сабуро покачал головой.

— _Конечно_ , нет, — отрезал он. — Это секретная херня, о которой обычным гражданам знать не положено.

— Ясно.

— Ничего тебе не ясно, тупица. Подожди, пока я закончу объяснять. Тактики рассеивания бывают наступательными и оборонительными. Во время Второй Мировой Войны Шиноби объединенные войска сбрасывали в гражданские районы посылки, которые носили кодовое название " _брехня_ -бомбы": коробки буквально взрывались записками с пропагандой, просачивавшейся в умы людей. На поле боя, после окончания сражений, особые отряды подбрасывали трупам конверты с марками родины врага. Письма намекали на разлад в семьях и измены - все что угодно пускалось в ход, чтобы подорвать дух бойцов. А теперь посреди города стоит этот замечательный огромный хуй, и мы можем распространять такие же брехня-бомбы с помощью радиоволн. Ты можешь уклониться от ореха, можешь выбросить письмо - но спрятаться от звука намного труднее. 

Обито отступил на шаг назад, затем подскочил к перилам и, упершись ногой в центральную перекладину, швырнул очередной каштан. 

— Сила деревни заключается в размере ее тени, — сказал он.

Снаряд ударил по брюшку водонапорной башни и отскочил под углом в сорок пять градусов. Мгновенно раздавшийся _бабах_ был перекрыт глубоким гудением, словно каштан влетел в бочку прямо над уровнем воды. Сабуро старался не думать обо всех тех людях, которые находились в доме под ней и, лежа в кровати, надеялись ухватить еще пять минуточек сна. Все текло своим чередом, но вот, Учихе не вздумалось поупражняться в бросании орешков.

— Сегодня у меня очередной семинар, — усмехнулся Обито, вытаскивая из свертка еще один. — Прошлый длился _шесть часов_ , тогда у всех получилось взломать магнитный замок. Кроме меня. Чувак, три года назад моей отмычкой были _бумажные бомбы_ \- а теперь надо учить весь этот научно-технический бред, на случай, если вдруг меня отправят убить кого-нибудь в Амегакуре. 

_Ба-бах._

— Все, чего я хотел, — продолжал он с небольшой одышкой от непрерывных бросков. — Это жить в мире, где я, Рин, Кей и Минато-сенсей будем взрослеть все вместе. А если это невозможно, то тогда я должен хотя бы попытаться создать такой мир - и теперь _я_ ненормальный.

Сабуро снова захотелось перед ним извиниться, совершенно внезапно: не за себя, за радиовышку, за расползавшуюся тень Хокаге - и за Коноху с ее очаровательной жизнию в неведении. Ему даже захотелось попросить прощения за покойного господина Четвертого. Обито отчетливо дал понять, что извинения ему не нужны, но Сабуро все равно считал, что мир их ему задолжал. Ведь вместо того, чтобы принимать меры по искоренению реалий, в которых двенадцатилетним детям приходится умирать, он воздвигал здоровенные члены на крышах и несправедливо выставлял Учиху дураком в классе. 

— Я не считаю тебя ненормальным.

— Да неужели?

Следующим, что ощутил Сабуро, была странная легкость, и Обито, что... сдвинулся с места? Он снова поставил ногу на среднюю перекладину и выбросил руку...

— Насколько она важна для тебя?

Запечатленная на фоне занимавшегося рассвета и каменных лиц вдалеке, камера выпала из руки шиноби и снова была поймана за лямку так резко, что ее несколько раз перевернуло, и к тому моменту, как она прекратила вращаться, повиснув в кулаке, вся кровь в жилах Сабуро утекла в пятки.

Но это не помешало ему броситься вперед, и, сделав пару шагов, потянуться за перила. Свободной ладонью Учиха оттолкнул его на ширину руки. Отчаянно, глупо, Сабуро нападал на его покрытую шрамами половину и с легкостью был отбит. Обито даже лица к нему не повернул. Его рука словно заранее знала, куда он двинется; он на ходу придумывал контратаки даже на самые дикие, самые грубые выпады; у чувака предплечье было, блин, _стальное_. В итоге, Обито неласково сгреб его запястье и с размаху заехал пяткой по щиколотке, отчего всю ногу парализовало. Запыхавшийся Сабуро остался с впечатлением, будто и пальцем не задел одноглазого Учиху.

Раздался его голос, еще более глубокий скрип на пронизывающем ветру. 

— С этим миром что-то не то. Я вижу, куда его несет, я просто не могу...

Ветер усилился, и Сабуро не смог различить слов за его воем; он не знал, закончил ли Обито мысль, да и был ли в состоянии. Сабуро все равно не слушал: в первую очередь его волновала камера; и не потому что это была, на, блять, минуточку, _его камера_ , а потому, что в эти несколько секунд до появления Первого Луча, пытаясь дотянуться к доказательству своего существования, стоя на долбанной опухшей ноге, Сабуро подумал, что наконец увидел Обито таким, каким он был на самом деле - нежным, грустным, мрачным созданием. Он даже решил, что когда-нибудь из него выйдет хороший Хокаге.

В конечном итоге, взошло солнце, сорвался ветер, сорвалось все, и Обито тяжело вздохнул, словно легендарная черепаха, уставшая носить на своей спине этот безнадежный мир. 

— Держи, малой, — он отпустил его и толкнул камеру в живот с такой силой, что Сабуро едва не упал. — Прости за это.

— Ничего, — ответил он слабым, глухим голосом. — Это было... справедливое замечание. 

Резким движением Обито сорвал с себя очки и уселся спиной к перилам и прошлым Хокаге. Он провел руками по голове и вырвал несколько выбившихся темных волос на затылке.

— Я все еще линяю, как... — ветер унес волоски, и джонин, перебрав разные варианты, закончил самым очевидным. — Мразь.

Сабуро стоял с его нормальной стороны, камера в безопасности покоилась у него в ладонях. Внезапно он ощутил огромную благодарность.

— Три года назад, — хрипловато продолжил Обито. — Перед миссией я мог сходить на рынок, купить в дорогу мыло и шампунь. Сейчас... Я будто хожу на _другой_ рынок, иногда хожу, и когда это случается, то вижу, блин, около шестидесяти разных видов мыла, и причем одно строго для лица, другое - для ног, третье - для волос на жопе; а теперь еще появилось отдельное для девчонок, и его тебе покупать нельзя, даже если сильно хочется лаванду с медом.

Сабуро хихикнул.

— Все вокруг так охренительно быстро меняется. Коноха больше не та песочница, в которой я вырос, друг, и это меня не удивляет. Не то чтобы я думал, что все _всегда_ будет по-прежнему, но...

Он выдернул пучок волос за ухом, и Сабуро вздрогнул; ему совсем не казалось, что этот клочок вот-вот должен был выпасть.

— Почему только в худшую сторону? — закончил Обито. Свежий поток воздуха подхватил мертвые волосы, и он уронил руки на колени, провел по ним вдоль до самого пола, а затем вытянул ноги перед собой. Теперь ничего не устраивало его в полной мере.

Он смотрел в другую сторону, и Сабуро решил, что можно без опаски подкрасться поближе. Он опустился на пол, не очень близко к бортику и на вежливом расстоянии от покрытой шрамами половины старшего шиноби. 

Он прочистил горло. 

— Неужели прям все изменилось в худшую сторону?

— _Не надо_ , — резко ответил Учиха.

— Что?

— Не заставляй меня говорить о нем.

— Ты первый завел про него тему.

Обито фыркнул, потер затылок, затем потянулся к куче своей одежды и начал натягивать перчатки.

Метки на костяшках слабо светились. Горько усмехнувшись, он начал вступление. 

— Когда я очнулся, даже Фугаку послал человека ко мне в палату. Передал, что в клане мне всегда рады. Словно раньше им было до меня дело. _Тц_ , - нет, я огородился ото всех открыток, цветов и доброжелательных пустых голосов и решил дальше быть сам по себе. Какое-то время за мной даже следили эти ребята из АНБУ, но они только и делали, что прятались в деревьях, пока я тренировался. Без устали тренировался. Больше, вообще-то, мне делать было и нечего. Мне удавалось заставить всех заткнуться, только когда кунай рассекал воздух. 

Глаз Обито был холоден, но утро мягко осветило его шрамы, и они обрели почти что красивый вид, оголенные в солнечных лучах. 

— _Дуракаши_ за все это время ни разу не показался, и любой, кто знал его хотя бы немного, вполне этого ожидал; уж от парня, искусно владеющего дзюцу подмены и прячущегося под масками. Но, признаюсь, часть меня гадала, может, он тоже умер, просто мне забыли об этом сказать.

— Спустя пару недель я пошел в штаб и попытался восстановиться на службе, но мне отказали. Я попросил их вернуть мне хотя бы активный статус, чтоб я мог получать очки за тренировки и иметь с них зарплату - я даже за аренду заплатить не мог, - но они отказали. Тогда я разбил какую-то важную хрень, попытался спровоцировать драку, и мне отказали снова. 

— А больничный не покрывал расходы? — спросил Сабуро.

— Обычно должен покрывать, да. Но я уволился, и как только мое имя попало в эти бумаги, меня занесли в резервы деревни, а это значило, что я по-прежнему неактивен. Я был на мели, совсем один, и гордость не позволяла мне вернутся в район Учиха. Раньше, окажись я в подобной ситуации, Минато-сансей приютил бы меня на ночь или две. 

— Что же ты сделал?

Обито вытянул руки и начал упражняться, растопыривая пальцы в пятиконечные звезды, затем сжимая их в кулаки, снова в звезды, и опять в кулаки. 

— Вернулся к тренировкам, — ответил он, уставившись на свои мерцающие костяшки. — И в тот же самый день, пару часов спустя - а может, и больше, не помню - я почувствовал, что кто-то за мной наблюдал. Но ощущение было совсем не таким, как от присутствия тех головорезов из АНБУ, оно было другим - и, чувак, все что я помню, так это, как остановился хлебнуть воды, буквально на секунду осмотревшись кругом, и встретился, нахуй, взглядом с самим капитаном спокойствие, на, типа, смехотворном расстоянии. 

Обито, казалось, считал это забавным, поэтому Сабуро выдавил смешок.

— Думаю, он ушел из АНБУ, чтобы приглядывать за мной, — продолжал Обито, придя в себя. Он уронил руки на ляжки и посмотрел на ладони в перчатках. — Потому что после этого меня больше никто не преследовал, и я получил письмо о восстановлении моего статуса. Они даже дали добро на сдачу экзамена на джонина. Не знаю, была ли в этом тоже его заслуга. Я знал лишь, что ненавидел всех, его - особенно, и хотел, чтобы меня оставили в покое. А потом я переехал к нему. 

— Почему? — спросил Сабуро.

Обито, казалось, был готов взорваться из-за вопроса, но вместо этого развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, свесив ноги с бортика и скрестив руки на средней перекладине. Он положил подбородок на изгиб локтя и хмуро уставился на восходящее солнце. 

— Эм, — сказал он. — Не знаю. Может, потому что когда мне хотелось, чтобы все исчезло и перестало меня мучить, Какаши единственный так и сделал. В итоге я оказался одиноким, злым на весь мир и без пяти минут бездомным. Наверное, тогда-то я и сломался. На секунду мне правда захотелось, чтобы он оказался рядом. Именно в этот момент наши взгляды столкнулись на тренировочной площадке, и я сказал ему тогда, что заплакал, из-за того, что подавился водой.

Обито расцепил руки, и ближайшая ладонь сама по себе сомкнулась в кулак на рубашке Сабуро. Он мрачно блеснул ему через перила своим красным пластырем. 

— Если хоть _слово_ ему об этом скажешь, я поколочу тебя, освежую, порежу кожу на полоски и сплету в корзинку. А если ты еще будешь жив, то отошлю по почте твоей маме, указав адрес твоего мерзкого, лишенного кожи тела...

— Я ничего не скажу! — взвизгнул он, лишь бы это прекратить. — Обещаю!

— Хотя, валяй, — внезапно сказал старший шиноби, ослабив хватку и опустив руку. — Мне все равно. Тебе никто не поверит.

— Мы даже не вместе, кстати, — продолжил Обито без промедлений, выгнув бровь так, словно больше не знал, где правда, а где - ложь. — Мы тебя просто разыгрывали. Он начал это с той хрени про следы от укусов. Затем цирк в автобусе, и я попытался на него наехать, но я не...

Учиха громко выдохнул через нос. 

— Ладно, технически, в первый раз он _не соврал_ , девчонки правда задавали мне кучу дурацких неловких вопросов - но покусала меня сраная собака вахтера. Комендантский час в полночь, но он должен открывать ворота для шиноби; как-то ночью я поздно вернулся и не хотел получать очередной выговор от домовладельца за лазание по забору, так что подумал, постучусь, попрошу вахтера пустить меня. Но я разбудил его собачку, которая меня на дух не переносит - и она начала лаять, как бешеная. Мне пришлось пнуть ее, чтобы просто, блять, убрать с ноги, а это выбесило вахтера; жуткий лай в три ночи выбесил домовладельца; в почтовый ящик пришло очередное извещение с выговором, а это выбесило Какаши. Но... То есть... не важно. Херня случается, верно?

— Верно, — Сабуро слегка поправил его у себя в мыслях: херня случается _с тобой_ , Обито.

— Ебучие многоэтажки, жду не дождусь, когда свалю оттуда.

Сабуро одобрительно промычал и был искренне согласен. 

— Везде найдутся люди, которые будут относиться к тебе, как к грязи, поэтому я просто хочу возвращаться домой, где будет стиральная машина. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Понимаю... — сказал Сабуро. — Если уж не достоинство, то хотя бы банальные удобства надо иметь.

Тут Обито, кажется, задумался. 

— Позволь спросить у тебя кое-что, малой... ты же журналюга, да?

— Эм, — он надеялся, что не напрашивался на очередную драку. — Ну да.

— У тебя было столько шансов сделать это фото, — Обито задумчиво помолчал. — Ты для сюжета даже больше, чем нужно грязи на меня и Кея собрал: в чем же дело? Ждешь подходящего момента или планируешь документальный сериал?

— Я, просто, — он чертыхнулся на себя и на какого бы то ни было бога, что одарил его паршивыми нервами. — Я подумал, что вся эта информация, типа, конфиденциальная. 

Обито фыркнул. 

— Многих бы это не остановило.

Сабуро вздохнул и вывалил всю правду. 

— Чувак. Я веду колонку про садоводство. 

Когда джонин закончил смеяться, улыбка застыла у него на губах. И Сабуро даже собой загордился; ради этой улыбки он был готов снова выставить себя дураком.

— И что? Преврати ее в самую интересную колонку года, — предложил он. 

— Не, — ответил Сабуро. — Не могу. Редактор меня убьет. Она строго сказала, ничего кроме бутонов и цветения. Колонка про садоводство должна мотивировать и вдохновлять.

— И она выбрала тебя?

— Если честно, я понятия не имею, чем занимаюсь. 

Обито снова рассмеялся.

_Продолжение следует..._


	4. интерлюдия: (nfwmb - no one fucks with my baby)

К моменту, как они дошли то тетушки, у нее оставалось только шесть сладких ножек.

Дождь заструился на темные улицы бледно-серой пеленой. Обито был вынужден поднять очки на лоб, чтобы видеть хоть что-нибудь, и укрывать свой ужин под курткой, будто торговец сомнительными товарами. Он старался игнорировать косые взгляды.

Завершив чертов B-ранг, проснувшись ни свет ни заря, пробежав через Дрожащий Лес в убийственном темпе Какаши и избавившись от тех грязных бандитов в деревенском карьере, Обито ужасно устал - шатался и едва волочил ноги. Это был самый долгий день в его жизни, а теперь еще и напарник решил его заморочить.

То, что они провели последние три дня, согреваясь теплом тел друг друга и неловко перешучиваясь, дабы остаться в живых, не значило, что его можно было дразнить и использовать ради ублюдского розыгрыша. 

_"В последний раз я ехал на автобусе"._ В ярости подумал Обито.

Дождь усилился с завесы до плотного покрывала, когда они добрались до дома, и Обито пришлось стоять в сторонке под ударами его нитей, пока Какаши обменивался любезностями с вахтером. Он чувствовал себя собакой на привязи даже больше, чем псина, глазевшая на него из окна сторожки. 

Он открыл им ворота; Обито все еще считал мужика уродом, но напарник терпеливо напомнил ему, что вахтер жил в лачуге размером четыре на девять футов, рядом с гаражом для велосипедов на первом этаже, и внутри этого почти что гроба были лишь койка, рисоварка и радио - с компанией в виде собачонки. Работа была жалкая, платили гроши. И Обито, очевидно, порой вел себя, как невежественная шпана. Он правда не понял, что это значило - но из уст Какаши это прозвучало, как _безбашенный головорез_ , и за это Обито захотелось угостить его кулаками. 

— _Обито!_ — раздался крик. — _Вода!_

— _О-от_ вали! — заорал он в ответ, прежде чем сосед успел договорить.

Серьезно. Некоторые люди думали, что раз в каком-то своем мирке они были дохера важными шишками, то могли помыкать им, припирать к стенке безошибочной логикой, доводить до сраной тахикардии бледными пальцами и милыми родинками...

Обито снова выругался, поерзав, развернулся, подставляя противоположную сторону под душ, и сжал зубы от дискомфорта, который горячая вода причиняла его шрамам. Горячее казалось теплым и холодным, щекотало; холодное просто щекотало; а теплое или предметы комнатной температуры его кожа, порой, не воспринимала вообще. Он чувствовал вещи наполовину: текстуру ветра на лице, но не его прохладу; смутное тепло от чашки с чаем, но не ее саму, пока она случайно не оказывалась скинута со стола. Одежда все еще стесняла его, но не так сильно, как раньше.

На теле были мертвые и проблемные точки, места, в которых Обито невозможно было коснуться, и места, которые отзывались болью на малейшую ласку. Он был скрученным мешком рубцовой ткани, и в некоторые дни Обито чувствовал себя слишком безобразным для дневного света. 

Ему приходилось прятать все сомнения и суету глубоко внутри, пока он работал или тренировался, но стоило оказаться наедине с собой, как эти тени поднимались и окружали его - он действительно был _лузером_ своего клана. Он был второсортным шиноби с поздно пробудившимся шаринганом и выглядел слишком уж несуразно даже для того, чтобы жениться и продолжить наследие Учиха. 

Не говоря о том, что он, скорее всего, стал импотентом, словно грешный священник, после того случая с камнем. Раньше у Обито вставало даже на _данго_ , а теперь он и его яйца говорили на совершенно разных языках. 

И раз козырей у него не оставалось, лучшим вариантом для Обито было погибнуть в бою. Так люди хотя бы будут вспоминать о нем по-доброму. 

Когда он отнял кисти от глаз, вода была ледяной. Обито медленно встал из калачика, в который свернулся, и едва не впечатался головой в плиточную стену, но вовремя спохватился. Иногда у него кружилась голова от того, что он просто поднимался по лестнице. 

Период между травмой и полным выздоровлением был худшим кошмаром для каждого шиноби; из мастера во многом ты превращался в полного неудачника в самом обыденном. Ты герой войны, пока не вылезаешь из постели и не понимаешь, что не можешь даже ровно поссать.

В полубессознательном состоянии Обито натянул одежду для сна. Ванная была размером с чулан для метел, в ней не было даже двери, серьезно - лишь узорчатая ширма, которая толком не закрывалась. Подобием ванны были шланг и сливное отверстие в полу посередине, и никакого зеркала, что было чем-то вроде подарка судьбы. Единственная раковина в квартире располагалась на кухне: промышленное ведро в тумбе над бетонным каналом. Она вся была в рыжих разводах столетней давности от предыдущих жильцов, и однажды они попытались готовить. Она безбожно текла.

Обито стряхнул своих демонов, покидая комнату без дверей, но некоторые цеплялись сильнее остальных. Ему все еще было чуть щекотно от воды, а левая сторона покрылась мурашками. Сезон дождей та еще мразь, а бетонное невесть что, в котором они жили, впитывало холод. Обычно его это не беспокоило, но если отбросить гордость в сторону, то сейчас за жопу кусало знатно, ведь Обито придется несколько часов терпеть дискомфорт, пока кожа привыкнет после мытья. 

О, а еще у него выпадали долбанные волосы.

Он заварил чай. На сей раз что-то новенькое: гречневый чай в одноразовых бумажных пакетиках. Ему его дал Бунзо-сенсей, и Обито был просто без ума, потому что на вкус чай напоминал подгоревший рисовый отвар, а гречку потом можно было съедать. 

Пока он настаивался, Обито делал отжимания. Пятьдесят перед сном, пятьдесят, как проснется. Простые вещи, вроде чая и физических упражнений помогали ему чувствовать себя человеком. Но иногда лишь наполовину.

То, что перед сном они вдвоем собирались в общем зале, всегда было чистой случайностью. Обито заваривал чай и отжимался. Какаши читал или медитировал. Часто они использовали это время, чтобы собрать вещи к миссиям или обсудить цели, планы операций и приказы. Иногда им было скучно, и Какаши скручивал какую-нибудь хрень, от которой их тянуло на поболтать, на поругаться и орать друг на друга часами или пока соседи не начинали жаловаться. Еще чаще они боролись, поссорившись или просто так. Сегодня у Обито не было на это настроения, потому что этим они вдоволь назанимались в течение дня, включая случай у ворот гребаного города и потасовку сразу после того, как они сошли с автобуса. Удушающие приемы и удары костяшками по животу обычно не сбивали Обито с толку, но не с Какаши. 

— Не соизволил бы ты... — начал он, выждав, пока напарник оторвет взгляд от своей убогой книжки. — Убрать жопу с моего места?

— Ой, я не заметил... — вяло ответил он. Но Обито был на нервах и в расстроенных чувствах, и то, что из-за маски он не видел рот Какаши, только усугубило ситуацию. Какое бы объяснение он ни выдал, разборки было не избежать. 

— В смысле ты не _заметил_? Я сижу здесь каждый раз, это _мое место_...

У Обито под рукой было еще несколько аргументов, но Какаши поднял ладони и сдал позицию, сдвинувшись в противоположный конец дивана, где он и должен сидеть. Это могло бы утихомирить Обито, если бы ему не пришлось смотреть на обложку последнего выпуска _"Ича-Ича"_ , зажатого в одной из поднятых в примирительном жесте рук Хатаке, пока тот удалялся. Говнюк.

Обито упал на свое угловое место и закинул ноги на край столика, то же самое сделал и Какаши с другой стороны. Почему-то это подняло в нем новую волну агрессии. 

— Почему ты всегда нарочно пытаешься развязать ссору?

— Наверное, — вздохнул Какаши так, словно страница, на которую он смотрел, ему наскучила. — Потому что иначе ты со мной не разговариваешь. 

У Обито сжалось сердце, когда злость и удивление одновременно хлынули в грудь. 

— Очень странно, ведь вчера ты обозвал меня _вором кислорода_ , за то, что я много болтал. 

Грудь его соседа поднялась и опустилась с тихим вздохом. 

— Маа, Обито. Тогда ты снова завел нытье про свой рейтинг и семинар...

— Ты издеваешься? Мне нельзя из-за этого злиться? — он сжал кулаки, ему захотелось разорвать эту книгу, затолкать в сумку и сжечь. — Ты _слышал_ , как Бунзо-сенсей спросил меня, для чего используются _фотохимические аккумуляторы_? 

— Чего? Но их не существует...

— Я _уже_ знаю! 

— Обито... — хмуро начал Какаши.

— Бунзо-сенсей такой козел, — все продолжал Обито. — Он из тех парней, которым если говорят выстроиться в колонну, встав гайка к прикладу, то они _всерьез_ берут и прижимаются яйцами к твоей жопе... 

— Твою мать, — глаза Какаши сощурились, и он начал хохотать; видимо, Копирующему Ниндзя никогда не говорили, что порой он вел себя, как бесчувственное чмо. — Такое было? 

Обито замешкался, глотнул чаю, затем перегнулся через колени и поставил чашку на захламленный стол. 

— Нет, но... когда я смотрю на него, то боюсь, что он вполне на это способен. 

Какаши покачал головой, усмехнувшись под нос, но продолжил читать. 

— Я не позволю никому подсовывать тебе яйца, Би.

— Но он _уже_... — настаивал он. — То есть, в переносном смысле он каждое занятие подсовывает мне свои яйца, и ты ни хрена не делаешь. 

— Ты ворчун, — заключил Какаши.

Обито так и знал. Знал, что ему лучше самому разбираться со своими проблемами, да и вообще, ему не хотелось, чтобы напарник вмешивался. Все-таки Бунзо-сенсей был прав; Обито удрал с больничного раньше времени и не совсем честно вернулся на передовую, и теперь ему нужно было очень многое наверстать - чего он не делал. Не с химическими замками и магнитными аккумуляторами, по крайней мере. 

— Разве не он дал тебе этот чай? — уличил его Какаши.

— Что? Этот? Нет...

— Да-да, я помню, — промычал он. — _Гречневый_. Он еще сказал, что это укрепит ток чакры и убережет тебя от простуды. Ты _нравишься_ Бунзо-сенсею...

— Вообще нет, чувак. Он говорил, из меня надо вытравить все свободные радикалы. Звучит, как промывка мозгов. 

— Чувак, — Какаши опустил руки, а с ними, наконец, и книгу. — Свободные радикалы _токсичны_. 

— Ох, да иди ты... — воскликнул Обито. — Придурок!

— Эй! — рявкнул ему сосед, с таким нажимом, что Обито пришлось на него посмотреть. — Ты чего такой злобный? 

И что ему было ответить? Из-за _погоды_? Из-за всех этих мелких неурядиц, которые меркли на фоне того, чтобы быть _живым_? Обито поднял руку к затылку, начал нащупывать слабые волосы. 

— Надо же, теперь ты хочешь меня слушать. 

Какаши вздохнул, и Обито услышал, как он заерзал. 

— Слушай, я сказал тебе прекратить болтать про учебу, потому что она не стоит того, чтобы тратить на это силы. Бунзо-сенсей - лысый старикан с профессиональным выгоранием. Ты только маякни, и я приколю его мошонку к ноге и скажу, чтобы он никогда больше тебя не доебывал.

Это умилостивило Обито настолько, что он даже повернулся. Он прислонился левым боком к спинке жесткого дивана и подтянул к себе левое колено. 

— Правда? — пробормотал он.

Копирующий Ниндзя поменял местами свои длинные ноги и закатал рукава до локтей, будто только что осознал, что уже перерос собственную репутацию. Он _цокнул_. 

— _Да_ , друг. Но это не значит, что он не прав. У тебя хорошие инстинкты, неплохой удар; ты превосходно умеешь вешать лапшу на уши - но тебе не хватает базовых навыков. А это необходимо на миссиях.

Множество вещей Обито чувствовал лишь наполовину. Но, когда дело касалось Какаши, он чувствовал жжение и холод. Он подтянул к себе второе колено и прижал ладони к глазам. 

— Обито, не делай этого, — услышал он его приглушенный монотонный голос. — Я не знаю, что мне, бля, делать, когда ты такой. 

— Я превращусь в лысого старикана с профессиональным выгоранием.

— Что? Нет... — его голос стал ближе, чище, и Обито стало интересно, не снял ли он маску. — Просто перестань выдирать волосы, Би. И еще, слушай Бунзо-сенсея, а не витай все время в облаках.

— Отвали... — возмутился он. — Я ничего из этого не делаю. 

— Хорошо, почему тогда ты так часто пялишься в окно с хмурым видом?

Обито покачал головой, сильнее вжал ладони в глаза. Он почувствовал, как Какаши сел напротив.

— Когда я был маленьким, таким детям давали лекарство.

— Ты пытаешься вывести меня из себя, — проворчал он.

— Я пытаюсь заставить тебя на меня взглянуть, — поправил Какаши. — И поговорить, если хочешь. О том, что тебя беспокоит. 

Обито замолчал. Он обдумал предложение. Затем: 

— Оно прямо _передо мной_.

— Ладно, слушай, — сказал Какаши, в это время его руки сомкнулись на лодыжках Обито, и он очень крепко придавил их к дивану, словно пытался спустить его с небес на землю. — Я не отрекаюсь от своих слов; я правда хочу быть твоим другом до последнего вздоха. Если для тебя это все - чересчур, то я могу... съехать. И, наверное, попрошу сменить нам напарников - и _что дальше?_

Обито качал головой. 

Давление на его лодыжки усилилось. 

— Скажи, что тебе нужно, идиот. Если не скажешь, то помочь я не смогу.

— Я просто не понимаю, — начал Обито, отняв ладони от глазниц, из-за чего в здоровом глазу замерцали звезды, а второй пронзило болью. — Как ты можешь говорить приятные вещи, от которых мне становится лучше, после самого длинного, самого говнистого дня в моей жизни, а затем завершать чем-то жестоким и гадким, будто мне и так этого _не хватило_.

Когда он осторожно открыл влажный глаз, свет разошелся пятнами, однако Какаши, кажется, задумался. Один из уголков его рта скривился. 

— Наверное, мы оба долбанные идиоты.

Обито фыркнул. Иногда ему нравилось спорить с Дуракаши, но и улыбаться вместе с ним нравилось тоже, особенно дома, где они оба могли ослабить свою защиту, более или менее.

Он протянул руку, обхватив его за шею, и Какаши отвернул голову в сторону, будто бы знал, что сейчас произойдет. Обито ткнулся носом ему в щеку. Это напомнило ему первый раз, когда такое вообще случилось: день, когда его шестнадцатилетний друг нашел его на блядском ржаном поле на грани нервного срыва. Они неловко отшутились, неловко обнялись, и потом еще более неловко Обито осознал, что находился к старому другу своей слепой стороной - и, поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть его лицо, ткнулся носом ему в щеку. Не блестяще, но он и Какаши были теми явлениями, которые при обычных обстоятельствах не пересекались в дикой природе. 

Обито зевнул и решил, что на сегодня споров хватит. Он улегся подбородком напарнику на плечо и почувствовал, что Какаши ослабил хватку на его лодыжках. Он настолько устал, что был не против остаться вот так навечно. 

— Почему Генма думает, что мы трахаемся? 

Какаши отвечал в своей привычной скучающей манере. 

— Я вспоминаю о Генме, когда мне нужно узнать взгляд социопата на ситуацию. 

— А Райдо?

— Эти двое изверглись из одного и того же полипа.

— Ты собираешься ставить под сомнение надежность каждого моего свидетеля, да? А что насчет того мальчишки-журналиста?

Какаши поерзал, и Обито отстранился, скрестив руки на коленях. 

— Ты сам это начал, — сказал он.

Из нейтрального состояния Обито мгновенно перешел в возмущенное. 

— Нет, _ты_ начал!

— _Я_ , по крайней мере, ни разу не солгал...

— Нет, но ты делал двусмысленные намеки, — огрызнулся он в ответ. — Чертовски настойчиво делал...

— А что тебе не нравится? Ты _сам_ сказал, что я по тебе сохну!

— Да, но... я ожидал, что ты съязвишь, и на этом все кончится! 

— Наверное, у меня не так хорошо получается вешать лапшу на уши, как у тебя, — тихо ответил Какаши. 

— Ни черта, ты в этом _не хуже_ меня, — на автопилоте парировал Обито. — Поэтому у тебя нет других друзей - никто, бля, не знает, кто ты на самом деле! 

— О, _кто бы_ говорил, — ядовито ответил он. — Не могу поверить, что _Учиха_ дает мне совет по психологии. Ты так погружен в свой собственный гнев, что мне приходится провоцировать ссоры, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Обито ненавидел, когда его сгребали в одну кучу с его кланом, и Какаши знал это - он снова пытался его вывести. 

— Пусти, — приказал Обито. — Я иду спать.

В мгновение ока его хватка усилилась, и Обито сощурил глаз, почувствовав напряжение в воздухе. Существовала тысяча вещей, которые можно было вытворить, крепко держа кого-либо за лодыжки, и он должен был быть готов к любому насильственному исходу. 

Но вместо этого он отпустил, а так как ловить было больше нечего и обязательно надо было показать, что он выше этого - Какаши поднялся и начал уходить. 

— Как предсказуемо, Какаши, — выплюнул Обито. — Сказать, что хочешь поговорить, но вместо этого сбежать от всего.

Он знал, что задел за живое, потому что его сосед остановился на полушаге и развернулся на входе в коридор, ведущий в его спальню, к выходу и в ванную. 

— Скажи мне это в лицо.

Поверхностные насмешки и словесные провокации никогда не выводили Обито из себя даже на поле боя, но из уст Какаши все было иначе. Порой просто его манера разговора превращала его в животное. 

Он еще не закончил говорить, а Обито уже сорвался с дивана. Он скинул футболку и бросился на соседа, и они повалились клубком из коленей, локтей и проглоченных проклятий. 

В конечном итоге к ним постучались соседи снизу, и пока Какаши перед ними распинался, Обито сбежал к себе в комнату в противоположном коридорчике; лицо пульсировало так, будто там назревал синяк. 

Он выбрал комнату над подъездом, потому что ему нравилась безвкусная традиционная музыка, доносившаяся из парка Грин Лэйк днями и ночами, но отсутствие всякой изоляции сделало ее невероятно продуваемой, с этим он спорить не мог. Обито залез под тяжелые одеяла, не допив свой чай и не забрав футболку, и проронил несколько слез, но посчитал, что не из-за грусти, а просто от стресса. Переизбыток эмоций от такого долгого дня. Он решил, что согласен с Какаши. Они оба были долбанными идиотами. И оба от всего сбегали. 

После, в некотором весьма позднем часу, когда даже музыка в парке сделалась очень тихой, Обито встал в полусне и прошаркал в противоположный коридор в туалет. Затем протопал чуть вперед, остановился на пороге спальни соседа и вошел внутрь. Он присел на корточки у уже расстеленных одеял, скользнул под них и улегся на левый бок, лицом к двери. За спиной перевернулся Какаши, перекинул руку ему через талию и, как всегда, уткнулся носом за ухо.

— _Так нормально?_ — бормотал он. И Обито мгновенно проваливался в сон. 

Утром они снова не станут об этом говорить.


	5. выходные дни, ч.2

Обито прикрыл глаза ладонью, взглянув на рассвет, и улыбнулся так, словно простил ему какую-то оплошность. 

— Ну, — сказал он, подтянув к себе ноги. — Я мало смыслю в садоводстве и прочем, но кое-что знаю о бутонах. 

Джонин поднялся одним прыжком, покачнулся и размашисто зашагал к своим вещам у центральной колонны. Пока он рылся в сумке, над платформой проплыл клочок облака; его туманное дыхание ударило Сабуро в горло, и он ощутил одновременно сырость и невесомость. Рассвет был тот еще - холодный и неумолимый. Он чувствовал, как под ними орудовал ветер; под ногами дрожала и гудела многослойная сталь, он прижал колени к груди. Он знал, что Халсион _априори_ не могла раскачиваться, но... что ж, нервы ему трепало знатно. 

Обито прошаркал обратно уже наполовину в сандалиях, накинув куртку на голые плечи, и держа тонкий бумажный рожок длиной в палец.

— Это Какаши скрутил, — с гордостью сказал он, снова опустившись и откинувшись на перила. — Он будет очень зол, если я закурю без него. 

Обито протянул готовый косяк, и Сабуро, совершенно сбитый с толку, робко взял его. 

— Открути кончик, — сказал джонин, прикусив перчатку на пальце и стянув ее.

— Ээ... что? — выдавил он. — Как?

— Как другой кончик, — нетерпеливо сказал Обито, откинувшись назад, и похлопал по карманам шорт. — А то я не могу. Я неуклюжий и всегда рву рисовую бумагу. 

Сабуро зажал широкий конец рожка между указательным и большим пальцами, как снова вдруг завыл ветер, и он поспешно завернул открытый конец, чтобы мутно-зеленые крошки не разлетелись. Затем, с едва не лопавшейся на лбу веной, он защипнул хрупкую бумагу и сделал пару оборотов, размотав до содержимого и распечатав его, будто самодельную петарду. 

— Однажды я попробовал зажечь такую штуку своим огненным шаром, — сказал Обито, медленно забрав косяк и достав зажигалку. — Подумал, знаешь, ловкий трюк отчебучу. Перед девчонками. 

— И получилось?

Обито подтянул колено, прикрыв зажигалку ладонью, пару раз щелкнул, пару раз подул и смог подпалить рожок. Его согнутую ногу заволокло дымом, и на секунду волосатое колено джонина стало похоже на высившуюся в облаках гору.

— Какаши жутко разозлился. Никогда его еще таким злым не видел. Это было что-то, — он вытянул руку, и Сабуро уставился на тлевшую меж его пальцев бумажную трубочку.

Он взял ее. Первая затяжка оставила на языке послевкусие, затем так же, как и осела, улетучилась - легкая, сухая, с фруктовым оттенком. Вторая же затяжка спустилась в горло и ощутилась зазубренным стеклянным треугольником, который в груди разбился на кучу таких же зазубренных стеклянных треугольников поменьше, и Сабуро кашлял, и кашлял, и кашлял. 

Обито засмеялся. 

Где-то под ними завела свою утреннюю песню птица. Восходящее солнце потихоньку согревало рифленую платформу, и Сабуро постепенно успокаивался, горло саднило, лодыжки пульсировали, веки налились тяжестью.

— Бля, малой... — сказал Учиха, высвободив косяк из его дрожащей руки. — Как только понимаешь, что добра и зла не существует, играть злодея становится легче. 

Куртка Обито шелестела от малейших движений. Ветер задержал дыхание, и Сабуро засмотрелся на то, как изо рта джонина струился дым, медленно его окутывая. Следующий выдох в обратном порядке заструился от губ к носу, а затем снова замкнул круг на губах. 

Сабуро задумался о том, как странн _о_ было человеческое тело - мешок с отверстиями, из жидкости и мякоти, - и не мог понять, почему, несмотря на это, оно выглядело таким красивым. 

— Коноха - единственное место, где можно достать зелень в любое время года, — сказал старший шиноби. — Поэтому и говорят, что _весна здесь не кончается_. 

Сабуро фыркнул. Внезапно все эти открытки в туристических заведениях деревни с их заискивающими приветствиями из "города бесконечной весны" приобрели совершенно иной смысл. 

— Я не шучу, — настаивал Обито. — Бывал когда-нибудь за пределами города? Дурь как на дрожжах растет, по всему периметру холмов, прям за стеной. Натуральная, пышная, бурная - травка Скрытого Листа наш самый долговечный продукт экспорта. Сходи к ущелью Прыгающего Тигра, сам посмотри. 

Сабуро снова фыркнул и смахнул с глаз избыток влаги. 

— Не думаю, что мой редактор будет в восторге. 

— Можешь взять интервью у Какаши! — продолжал Обито, входя во вкус. — Он же дилер, в конце концов. Даже маленькую плантацию раньше держал в моей комнате. Но уже перепоручил это занятие какому-то парню в горах. Из шиноби получаются прекрасные дилеры: мы путешествуем по всему континенту; можем сами себя защитить, для нас нет границ; плюс ко всему, мы строим отношения с покупателями на взаимном доверии и уважении. Хокаге приходят и уходят - но торговля травкой держится бодрячком. 

Сабуро учтиво похлопал. 

— Спасибо, — Обито глупо ему улыбнулся. — Можешь меня не указывать, если напишешь об этом. 

Он еще раз предложил ему вкусить могучего источника экспорта Конохи, но Сабуро вежливо отказался. 

— Я мало смыслю в садоводстве, — повторился Обито, отведя руку. Он смерил косяк взглядом, затем отложил его. Боковым зрением Сабуро заметил, что у джонина между костяшками была зажата длинная перекрученная голубая лента. — Не говори никому, но... я недавно заметил, что, как только потренируюсь в каком-нибудь месте больше одного дня, там начинают расти цветочки. Странно, да?

— Странно, — согласился Сабуро. — А что за цветы?

— Мм, — промычал он. — Не знаю.

— Ну... как они выглядят? 

— Какие-то фиолетовые, — Обито напряг память. — С прожилками. И влажные.

— Звучит... противно, — Сабуро предположил, что поэтичностью Учиха не отличался. 

— В общем, я подумал, — продолжил он с отсутствующим выражением в глазах. — Может быть, если я поставлю у себя в комнате горшок с землей, там что-нибудь вырастет. 

— Ага, — Сабуро подумал, что это было умно. — Может быть.

— Кей думает, что я... болван, — сказал Обито, улегшись на спину и подложив под голову руку, чтобы лежать на стальной поверхности было удобней. Его куртка задралась, Сабуро случайно скользнул взглядом - и даже на подмышке Обито волосы были густыми и черными. — Чтобы вырастить что-то, надо сперва _посеять семена_ , говорит он. Но иногда вещи вырастают там, где ты совсем их не ждешь. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Сабуро кивнул, ощутив головокружение. 

— Понимаю. Как-то раз, в парке Грин Лэйк, я сфотографировал бабочек, жрущих глаза дохлой рыбы. 

Джонин кивнул, хмуро наблюдая за солнцем. Затем: 

— Да, это тоже довольно странно. Он, кстати, вот-вот сюда заявится, — добавил он. — Задерживается, потому что по-любому опять торчал у Мемориального Камня. Надеюсь, ты не против. Знаю, он, э, прекрасный _мудак_...

— Нет, все в порядке, — поспешил Сабуро на защиту Копирующего Ниндзя, снова закашлявшись. Он собрал воедино оставшиеся кусочки своего вопроса. — А вы всегда - вместе - сюда приходите? 

— Эээ, нет, — Обито засмеялся. — Обычно я никогда не говорю ему, куда пойду.

— Тогда как...?

— Не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, это из-за общих глаз, — Обито пожал плечами, затем приподнялся на локтях и снова сощурился в сторону Скалы Хокаге. — А иногда, что он просто сталкер и влюблен в меня. 

Он запрокинул голову, и Сабуро проследил за его взглядом как раз в тот момент, когда промелькнувшая тень приобрела очертания Копирующего Ниндзя над лестничным проемом. 

— Кей! — закричал Обито с преувеличенным весельем. 

— Укурился уже, — мрачно обвинил его Какаши, обеими руками швырнув на пол сумку и заковыляв к ним. 

— Солнышко встает. Проснись и укурись, любовь моя, — протянул он, все еще вальяжно улыбаясь. Затем взглянул на Сабуро и добавил: — Шучу. 

Когда Какаши подошел достаточно близко, Обито вытянул руку и впечатал кулак в бок его колена. 

— Он мне как брат.

— Ай, — взвыл Хатаке. — Ты чего?

Беловолосый джонин, которого Сабуро считал непоколебимым и собранным, бросился на напарника и прижал к платформе в удушающем захвате, который перерос в неизящную борьбу. 

Спустя минуту честной и равной схватки, Обито сдался ярой свирепости. Какаши всадил в живот напарника удар, который, скорее всего, выбил почку ему в грудную клетку и вызвал у Сабуро приступ сочувственной фантомной боли. Обито попробовал поднять колено, предположительно, чтобы отодвинуть от себя Хатаке, но это и послужило причиной его поражения; Копирующий Ниндзя навалился на ногу и давил до тех пор, пока легкие Учихи, судя по всему, не разорвались под весом его собственной согнутой ноги. Обито зашлепал ладонью по стальной поверхности. 

Звук капитуляции заставил Какаши ослабить хватку, но не убрать ее. Он потянулся через его голову и подобрал с платформы забытый косяк. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты начал без меня. Я это _сделал_. В тебе есть хоть капля уважения? 

Копирующий Ниндзя стянул маску с подбородка и поднес рисовую бумагу к губам. Он оживлял пламя маленькими, аккуратными выдохами, пока бумага не начала слабо потрескивать и не загорелась. Затем сделал глубокий вдох, его грудь раздулась, дым тоненькой струйкой покинул ноздри, и он перегнулся через руку, которой прижимал ногу Обито к груди. На мгновение показалось, что Какаши собирался выдохнуть напарнику прямо в рот. 

— Я рассказал ему правду, — хрипло выдал Обито.

Какаши замер. Со своего угла обзора, в трех футах от них, обнимая колени, Сабуро заметил, как его глаз сощурился. 

Длинные дорожки дыма вытекли со словами: 

— Ты. все. испортил.

Хатаке отстранился и смерил напарника оценивающим взглядом. 

— И что это за прикид? Пробуешься на роль в порно? 

— Заткнись, — Обито заметно скрипнул зубами. — _Я_ не похож на персонажей из твоих порно-книжек.

— Ну, закос ты сделал, — хмыкнул Какаши.

— _Нет_ , это не... я просто.... мне жарко стало, — объяснил Обито. — А потом холодно. А футболка вся потная...

— И вот как это случилось, — спокойно утвердил он.

— Да пошел ты.

Джонин выпутался; Обито застонал, когда его нога избавилась от болезненной хватки. Какаши встал и плавно опустился по другой бок Сабуро.

— Йо, — поздоровался Копирующий Ниндзя. — Из-за газеты в такую рань проснулся? 

Сабуро покачал головой. 

— Вообще-то, я, эм... надеялся сфотографировать Первый Луч солнца. 

Он вскинул брови. 

— Получилось?

— Ну...

— Ай! — вскрикнул Обито, Сабуро повернулся и увидел, как джонин потирал ухо, а рука Какаши возвращалась на место из-за его спины. — Это еще за что?

— Ты испортил ему снимок, да?

— _Нет...!_ — его ложь оборвалась, и Обито нерешительно отвел взгляд. — Я не нарочно. 

— Ничего ты не испортил, — вставил Сабуро. — Все в порядке, правда. На самом деле, ты даже скрасил это утро.

— Чем это скрасил? — фыркнул Какаши. — Футболку снял?

Сабуро пригнулся к коленям, чтобы парни, обменивающиеся ударами у него за спиной, случайно не перебросили его через бортик. 

Обито отступил первым. Он поднялся на ноги и шустро отпрыгнул в сторону, избежав удара по коленной чашечке, затем стал натягивать перчатки, не сводя здорового глаза с напарника. 

— Мне пора, если что, — буркнул он. — Я тут закончил.

Он подобрал футболку, но не стал ее надевать, как и застегивать куртку, и словно бы ждал, что Хатаке это как-то прокомментирует. 

Но он ничего не сказал, и Сабуро взял инициативу на себя. 

— Здорово было поболтать с тобой, э... Обито, — осмелел он, но потом снова собрался с мыслями. — Я считаю, из тебя выйдет прекрасный Хокаге. И, эм... твои шрамы мне кажутся милыми. 

Недоверие на лице джонина сменилось удивлением, которое затем уступило место непомерному самодовольству. Он глупо улыбнулся. 

— Спасибо, дружище.

— А-ага, э, не за что.

Обито махнул рукой в сторону своего напарника. 

— Увидимся на семинаре.

Какаши утвердительно хмыкнул, но резко развернулся, как только Учиха начал удаляться от бортика. 

— Погоди... забери остатки.

Обито обернулся, взглянул на протянутую руку, а потом на напарника. Он коснулся очков, но не стал опускать их. 

— Уверен?

— Да, бери уже, идиот. Заскочу за тобой перед обедом.

— Хорошо, — Обито запихал одну перчатку под мышку и, наклонившись, забрал тлеющий рожок с напряженным лицом. — Только в этот раз никакой лапши с улитками.

Лапши... с улитками? Сабуро передернуло. 

— Я понимаю, что это традиция клана Хатаке и все такое, — продолжал он. — И, наверное, навевает ностальгию, но _боже..._

— Ты говорил, тебе нравится! — со всей искренностью произнес Какаши. А для Сабуро видеть Копирующего Ниндзя искренним было сродни видеть нормального человека в истерике.

— Мне нравится; нравится арахис и масло чили - но каждый раз, когда мы оказываемся в той части города, я намекаю на новое местечко "Тани" у "Машущего Кота", и мне казалось, что ты-то уж сможешь распознать всю деликатность дела...

— Это не деликатность, это... — перебил его Какаши. — Пассивная манипуляция!

Дым вверх тормашками заструился изо рта Обито к носу.

— Мне нравится лапша с речными улитками, бро, — сказал он со странной печалью. — Но давай попробуем что-нибудь новое?

— Так сразу бы и сказал, — проворчал Какаши. Затем настойчиво дополнил: — Где ты сегодня тренируешься? Или я тебя искать должен?

Обито не ответил. Он в очередной раз затянулся тлеющим окурком и выпустил дым через ноздри, смерив взглядом напарника, а затем посмотрев на Сабуро так, словно _я же говорил_.

Копирующий Ниндзя откинулся на спину и схватился за ближайшую лодыжку Обито. На мгновение они словно перестали обращать друг на друга внимание.

Были ли все шиноби героями своих личных историй, задумался Сабуро, или иногда они уворачивались от сюжетной линии?

— Сегодня я на черной площадке, — сказал Обито, и, кажется, кивнул в его сторону. — Если хочешь посмотреть на цветы, о которых я говорил, малой.

Сабуро внутренне застонал. _Черная площадка..._ От одной только мысли о тренировочных комплексах Конохи на верхушках деревьев у него кружилась голова.

Учиха подрыгал ногой, стряхнув руку напарника, затем развернулся и потопал обратно к центральной колонне, чтобы забрать остальные свои вещи. Он сложил футболку, закинул сумку за спину, и, когда Сабуро успел подумать, что сейчас он пойдет к лестнице, Обито вскочил на перила, перепрыгнул через верхнюю перекладину - и с неуловимой для глаза скоростью полетел вниз. Сердце Сабуро ухнуло в желудок. Он поднялся и перегнулся через перила. Очень далеко под ними владельцы магазинов начинали распахивать двери; гулкий звон от подъема рифленых железных ворот разносился на несколько кварталов, и на фасадах некоторых лавок из бамбуковых корзин уже струились на покрытые росой улицы белоснежные пласты пара - скоро также зажгутся грили и в утренней спешке разбухнет поток пешеходов.

Копирующий Ниндзя вскочил на ноги. Выглядел он взволнованно. 

Какаши наклонился подобрать брошенный Обито кулек с орехами и хмуро взглянул в сторону рассвета, словно он что-то ему задолжал. Затем одним движением, быстрым настолько, что Сабуро пришлось прокрутить его в голове несколько раз, хлестко выбросил руку в сторону, и как минимум три орешка на огромной скорости вылетели из его ладони.

Лишь пару секунд спустя многострадальные каштаны, один за другим, влетели в брюхо далекой водонапорной башни. Мерный, раскатистый гул, вызванный их совместным ударом, был, к ужасу Сабуро, смутно знакомым звуком.

— Я, м, — Сабуро прочистил горло. — Слышал, ты хорошо, эм, бросаешь орехи.

Какаши _цок_ нул. Подпрыгнув и вновь хлестнув рукой, джонин запустил в воздух очередной орех. 

— Я могу забросить так, что они _не отлипнут_ от поверхности.

— Я... сказал что-то не то? — пробурчал Сабуро.

_Ба-бах._

— Нет, — мрачно ответил он. — Ты все правильно сказал. Наверное, именно это ему и нужно было услышать.

Какаши припал к платформе, и что-то пронеслось у них над головами, просвистев мимо колонны, _отскочило_ , ударилось о пол в паре дюймов от ног Сабуро и полетело в новом направлении. Сабуро решил, что эта забава с орехами ему не нравилась, и ее игроки начинали уже ему надоедать. 

— Не понимаю, — сказал Какаши, лежа на животе. — Как у людей это получается. Мне и в голову не приходило сказать ему что-нибудь такое.

— Обито иногда не чувствует холода, — продолжил он, и в скучающем голосе промелькнула печальная нотка. — Я говорю ему надеть чертову футболку, а он обижается, злится. А если ничего не говорю, то еще хуже - _грустит_ и злится. Он все время жалуется по поводу волос, и я уже перестал пытаться доказать, что они не выпадают. Я поэтому купил ему эти дебильные перчатки, и сигареты скручиваю тоже - у него нервы шалят, чувак. Они из плохих дней делают ужасные.

— Ох, — удивленно произнес Сабуро. — Но идеи правда хорошие.

— Не знаю, — он потер указательными пальцами слезные железы. — Я не знаю, как с ним общаться. Ты сам видел; мы и две _минуты_ одним воздухом дышать не можем, дело обретает кинетический характер.

— Кинетический?

— _Насильственный_ , — уточнил он.

Копирующий Ниндзя вдруг сел у бортика и сложил руки на перилах, прямо как Обито ранее. 

— Бедный мой мальчик, — пробурчал он так тихо, что Сабуро пришлось напрячь слух. — Выдирает себе волосы.

Какаши обернулся и обратился прямо к Сабуро. 

— Он совершенно разбит, да?

Сабуро думал, что Обито держался изо всех сил, но едва успел раскрыть рот для ответа, как джонин продолжил.

— Ты думал, я с ним встречаюсь? _Бля_. Он нахуй вдребезги. Ты нам правда поверил? Я бы не поверил, — он покачал головой, глядя на горы, и выплюнул горький смешок. — Учихи. Традиции, вся херня. Половина его гребаного клана хочет меня грохнуть только из-за глаза. Да и другой половине тоже следует желать мне смерти.

— Почему?

— Потому что, — Какаши вскочил на ноги, отряхнулся с груди до колен и поднес руку к маске, однако не надел ее. — Мне пришлось сделать одну вещь, чтобы вернуть его. И... кто угодно бы поступил так же на моем месте...

Он замолчал, словно бы ожидая некоего порицания, но Сабуро решил держать рот на замке. Он вцепился в камеру и замер в ожидании объяснения от Копирующего Ниндзя.

— В эти три года, — продолжил он. — Я иногда хотел, чтобы он просто умер. Знаю, как это звучит, но тебе не понять; меня убивало это _"возможно"_. Каждый день, смотреть и ждать, и слышать ото всех, что лишь _возможно_ он проснется, _возможно_ сможет говорить, ходить, сражаться снова. Я таскал в себе все эти долбанные _"возможно"_ , пока не решил, что сошел с ума от ожидания, надежды, ужаса - всего сразу. То есть... что я, бля, мог сделать? Что делать, если тебе говорят, что человек никогда не очнется, хотя ты _смотришь_ прямо на него - я не мог понять, как можно было вернуть кого-то домой, но потерять при этом. Поэтому, когда ко мне пришли люди и сказали, что могут помочь ему, я подумал, черт, хуже, чем сейчас, уже точно не будет - и согласился.

— Особые клетки, обладающие свойствами регенерации, — говорил он дальше так, будто читал строчку сценария. — Какое-то подпольное исследование. Звучало глупо. Но у меня так крыша ехала от неизвестности, что я дал добро на его лечение. Это было эгоистично - я даже не думал, что сработает, я просто хотел закончить _свои_ страдания. Обито впал в кому, и _я_ перестал жить.

— Он знает?

— Хмм, — саркастично промычал Какаши. — Сказал ли я лучшему другу, что разрешил доить его, как лабораторную крысу, потому что устал ждать чуда? _Нет_.

— Ты действительно видишь это в таком свете?

— Нет, — повторил он уже менее сердито. — Но он так решит.

— Многое изменилось за три года, — предположил Сабуро, наслаждаясь теплом солнечного света на лице. — Наверное, проснуться здесь было нелегко.

— А ты как считаешь, дружок? — спросил Какаши, свесив локти с перил. — Надо ему сказать?

Сабуро подергал за ремешок камеры. 

— Мне было пять, когда умер отец. Все его друзья рассказывали о нем только хорошее, а мама сказала, он погиб на миссии. Какое-то время я хотел стать шиноби, чтобы быть на него похожим - люди очень его любили, понимаешь, а когда он умер, то стали любить еще больше. Но мне исполнилось двенадцать, и мама рассказала всю правду; он пал от руки своего. Сказала, что виновным был один из его товарищей. Он все еще был героем, но эта часть истории замалчивалась. 

Сабуро почувствовал, что беседа приобрела мрачный оборот, Какаши пошевелил плечами. Он поспешил продолжить. 

— Сначала я был зол: винить врага в том, что отнял моего отца, было просто, но его друзей - в разы тяжелее. Прошло какое-то время, но я понял, что не было смысла винить кого-то в том, чего изменить нельзя. Не правда ранила меня сильнее, а то, что все это время я довольствовался удобной ложью, восхваляя систему, сведшую моего папу в могилу.

— Знаю, что случай не совсем твой, но... ты спросил мое мнение, — добавил Сабуро. — И я считаю - у Конохи есть традиция скрывать неугодную правду.

Какаши повертел в руке каштан, но не бросил. Его шаринган вращался, и Сабуро удивился, когда это он успел его активировать.

— Не знаю, чувак, — сказал он наконец. — Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь ему что-то сказать, все идет наперекосяк. _Он_ знает, что я вру, и _я_ знаю, что вру, и, наверное, поэтому мы ругаемся и деремся из-за всякой _херни_.

— По-моему... — осмелился Сабуро. — Действия для Обито значат больше, чем слова.

— Малой... — каменным тоном произнес Какаши. — Ты вообще меня слушал? Мы только и делаем, что деремся.

— Серьезно? — спросил Сабуро, потому что Обито иначе описывал их дружбу. — Разве дело всегда обретает кинетический характер - в плохом ключе?

— Ну, иногда, — задумчиво произнес джонин, напряженно вглядываясь в зажатый между пальцами каштан. — Ночью он забирается ко мне в постель.

Волоски на руке Сабуро встали дыбом.

— И только тогда позволяет себя обнимать. А утром... — глухой хлопок и треск возвестили о возникновении гребаной молнии, которая раздробила орех на мелкие кусочки. Сабуро подавил тревожный вскрик. — Его уже нет.

Какаши сомкнул в кулак дымящиеся остатки каштана, последние всполохи электричества мерцали на его запястье. 

— Паршиво. И виноват в этом я.

Сабуро втянул воздух. 

— В смысле?

Копирующий Ниндзя повернулся к нему лицом, и Сабуро ощутил, как к голове хлынула кровь, вовсе не от темы разговора - просто он выглядел невероятно серьезно. 

— Я все испортил, чувак. В самый первый раз, как это случилось, я проснулся первым, он был прямо передо мной, и я просто... _пфф_...

Он отвернулся, накрыл лицо ладонью и присел на корточки, упершись локтями в колени.

— Я распустил руки, — признался он. — Би вылетел так, словно _здание_ полыхало, и с тех пор я всегда просыпаюсь один.

 _Ууф_ , подумал Сабуро. 

— Жесть, приятель.

— Вот и я о чем. Я не могу сказать ему, что хочу. И действовать не могу тоже - я гигантская ходячая ложь, но лучше уж так, чем совсем отпугнуть его.

— Возможно... — Сабуро запнулся, потому что не хотел переиначивать слова Обито.

— Вот видишь? — снова произнес Какаши. Он сплюнул через перила. — _Возможно._ Опять это ебучее _"возможно"_ ко мне прилипло. Я делаю намеки и порой мне кажется, будто он на них отвечает. Тогда, в автобусе, я подумал... эй, ты же видел, да? Я смотрел прямо на тебя, когда поцеловал его. Ты видел, что произошло?

— Ээ, я отвернулся, — поспешно сказал Сабуро. — Это, вроде как, личное.

Какаши издал звук искреннего разочарования, похожий на тот, когда ты очень сильно прикусываешь щеку, и болит просто невыносимо, но ты понимаешь, что сам виноват - нечего было так бездумно и яростно ее жевать.

— Я подумал, на секунду он... но не знаю. Мне могло почудиться.

У Сабуро не было решений для его проблем, но он предложил свою компанию на еще несколько минут, пока солнце украдкой выползало из-за горизонта.

— Эм, Какаши... — осмелился Сабуро, стиснув зубы и собравшись с мыслями. — Знаю, что из моих уст это вряд ли тебя успокоит, но... я не думаю, что тебе стоит переживать на этот счет.

Копирующий Ниндзя сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на рассвет так, словно на этот раз решил позволить ему уйти с крючка. Несмотря на всю его свирепость и гордость, Сабуро подозревал, что внутри Какаши был очень заботливым. Только вот, большинство вещей заботили его очень мало, и лишь несколько целиком.

— Знаешь, мне правда стало легче. У тебя охеренный талант.

Он подтянул повыше ремни для меча, взглянул на улицы под ними и вернул скучающий взгляд к Сабуро. Старший шиноби изогнул бровь так, будто скрывал некое веселье. 

— Тебя спустить?


	6. учебные дни, ч.1

Когда Какаши покинул место, которое никто не называл, небеса выглядели невероятно ясными, однако на выходе он предупредил двоих караульных, которым явно переплачивали, что обязательно пойдет дождь.

Место никто не называл и, соответственно, не узнавал тоже. В час, когда он прибыл сюда, на Вторую улицу, это была пекарня, на витрине которой красовались печенье в форме цветов и торты в виде лотоса, она теснилась - как теснились все здания на второй улице - между караоке баром и любимой молочной лавкой Обито.

Как было принято во всех оживленных торговых и рекреационных зонах в центре города, в воздухе витала мелодия, нечто традиционное: степенный ропот кото, время от времени сопровождаемый дуновением бамбуковой флейты. Какаши помедлил на входе, остановившись между женщиной, торговавшей семью видами капусты, и девочкой в гражданской школьной форме, чтобы оценить товар на витрине пекарни. Жасминовое печенье, розовое, печенье с зеленым чаем - сколько же _усилий_ сюда было вложено.

Какаши вошел внутрь, и девочка в школьной форме ему усмехнулась. Даже караульные снаружи вписывались _чересчур_ хорошо.

Дерганье тринадцати струн кото давило на мозг, накладывающиеся одна на другую мелодии, _тикая_ , вдалбливались ему в основание черепа. Он узнал эту песню. Она опиралась на пентатонический звукоряд, звучащий порой нестройно, но для натренированного уха это были плотно сплетенные слои мелодии, которые периодически выбивались из общей материи, как бы крича: _"эй, слушай сюда!"_ , и пронзая тебя до глубины души. Как там она называлась? Цветок, подумал Какаши. В названии песни точно фигурировал какой-то цветок. Наверное, цветение вишни. Такое ощущение, что все писали о чертовом цветении вишни.

Однако песня не была слащавой, как большая часть традиционной музыки в Конохе. Если немного постоять и прислушаться, то она казалась даже стремительной. Воинственной.

Завершив встречу, Какаши вышел через ту же самую дверь, но оказался не в пекарне, а в переулке, на безмолвном каменном тротуаре - теснившемся в тени серых, гладких каменных стен. По краям переулка тянулись клумбы, на стенах в рамках висели огромные портреты знаменитых болванов из истории ниндзя, рядом были выведены обрывки классических стихов. Журчание воды в невидимом фонтане рассекало неподвижный воздух. Спутанный ворох ржавой шипастой проволоки боролся с толстыми синими нитями плюща за место на верхушке садовой изгороди. Очень старая, очень миниатюрная женщина буравила его подозрительным взглядом, пока он шел мимо.

Признак хорошего гендзюцу, подумал Какаши, это когда ты не можешь толком выявить его недостатки.

На выходе из странного садового переулка он снова обнаружил Вторую улицу. Звук невидимого фонтана стих, и тянущее ощущение на затылке ослабло. Какаши рассеянно потер шею. Шаринган делал его, как правило, неуязвимым для гендзюцу, однако в случае места, которое никто не называл, на иллюзии смотреть было куда приятнее, нежели на реальность. А реальностью была заткнутая меж караоке-баром и молочной лавкой, старая, чумазая бетонная лестница, уходящая под землю.

 _У Конохи есть традиция скрывать неугодную правду_ , вспомнил Какаши. Паренек был прав. Так много он знал правды и все равно выбирал иллюзии. Об отце. О Корне, обо всем сраном мире. Спрятался за идеализмом, и жизнь сразу стала похожа на игру; ставки никогда не бывали слишком высоки, да и это все равно не имело значения. Такие вещи, как долг и верность, давались ему легко. Он был псом. Хорошим солдатом.

Когда Какаши впервые перешагнул порог тайного места на Второй, ему было стыдно признать, что он не смог развеять технику. Он наловчился выявлять иллюзии в бою; Какаши чувствовал пользователя гендзюцу при зрительном контакте и давление чьей-то воли на свою церебральную нервную систему. Чтобы обнаружить недостатки в структуре техники и разорвать ее изнутри требовался минимум усилий. Но мастерски сотканный гобелен, маскировавший вход в место, которое никто не называл, не был похож ни на одно гендзюцу, с которым ему доводилось сталкиваться.

Это заняло на три секунды больше, чем хотелось бы признать, однако Какаши все же понял, что спусковым крючком являлся слух; ключевым элементом, поддерживавшим иллюзию, был кото, накладывавший слой за слоем, слой за слоем.

Он не знал, кто каждый день создавал мираж на Второй улице, но ему было интересно взглянуть на этого человека. Какаши никогда еще не видел настолько искусно проработанное гендзюцу - единственной жалобой было то, что иногда они слишком увлекались; до него доносился _запах_ цветочных пирожных - он чувствовал на себе взгляд старухи, черт бы ее побрал. Это была прекрасная работа, и он хотел скопировать ее до малейшей чертовой детали.

Снаружи двое караульных, которым явно переплачивали, носили уже иные лица: первая была скрюченной женщиной, она подметала тротуар отпавшей веткой, а второй - мужчина постарше в широкой бамбуковой шляпе, он курил сигареты, сидя на перевернутом деревянном ящике.

— С чего ты взял? — спросил мужчина в бамбуковой шляпе. — Как по мне, ни облачка.

— Держу пари, он дождь _по запаху_ чует, — протрещала женщина. — Так ведь, песик?

Какаши кивнул в сторону магазина на той стороне людной улицы. 

— Когда я пришел, тот тип продавал панамы. Сейчас он выставляет зонтики.

— И что?

Какаши пожал плечами и пошел дальше. Ирония его встреч в месте, которое он не мог называть, с людьми, которых не мог вспомнить - даже просто воспроизвести в голове - заключалась в том, что уходил он неизбежно с тяжелой душой. Самой лучшей частью этих встреч, о которых он не мог говорить, было то, как его спрашивали, что он "заметил" в своем напарнике за прошедшую неделю. Какаши свободно рассказывал им самые идиотские вещи, которые только приходили в голову. Например, как Обито однажды обнаружил, что в их рационе не хватает красного. Или как вчера вечером после игры в карты с Эбису и Гаем он сообщил Какаши, что не узнал пальцы на правой ноге и принял их за чужие. Какаши чуть не рассказал им о дебильном горшке с грязью, который Учиха держал у себя в комнате, однако почему-то решил умолчать об этом.

В час, когда Какаши покинул место, которое никто не называл, длинная тень от резиденции Хокаге уже поглотила тайный проход, менявших облик караульных, караоке-бар, молочную лавку и длинную полосу Второй улицы.

Он почти зашел купить молока, однако вспомнил, что Обито обычно притаскивал свои стеклянные бутылки, используя их повторно, да и, вообще-то, ему не хотелось поощрять эту привычку; никто во целом клане Хатаке не пил молоко, и Какаши считал это чем-то ненормальным.

 _Учихи_ , подумал он. И их нечеловеческая способность пить молоко литрами.

А может, только его Учиха был таким. Наверняка он не знал.

Возвращение в кампус вызывало неприятную ностальгию. Сегодняшний семинар проходил в старой лекционной аудитории внутри Академии, но иногда занятия проводились на тренировочной площадке, на улице или на крыше. Иногда они собирались в обычной аудитории, Бунзо-сенсей отмечал их, и все расходились. Любимыми занятиями Какаши - и единственными, на которых он был предельно внимателен, - были вечера, когда Бунзо велел им все бросить и разбиться на пары.

Какаши вошел в помещение через заднюю дверь и заметил напарника на последнем ряду; он уже задремал. Знакомая картина помогла успокоить тревожные мысли.

Ему было приятно видеть, что Обито оставили в покое. Первые недели учебы были кошмаром. Чье-либо возвращение на службу после длительного перерыва всегда порождало горячие сплетни; шиноби распространяли слухи, как дырявили плоть, и джонины были хуже всех. Плюс ко всему жесткая профессия порождала жесткое чувство юмора; одно дело каждую неделю возвращаться в класс _одноглазым_ или _шрамом_ \- но _одноглазый коматозник со шрамом_ это уже чересчур. Внимание было положительным и не очень, но больше всего гадким: быстрые приветы, косые взгляды и подстроенные столкновения, иногда ехидные замечания насчет повышения из жалости, невероятной удачи и наличия няньки из АНБУ -- анти-учиховские настроения в их кругах были редким, но крайне неприятным явлением. 

Какаши знал, что рано или поздно ажиотаж сойдет на нет, но тем временем Обито выпускал иголки, кусался и психовал, и это все только усугубляло.

Одной из причин, по которой ему так нравились спарринг-занятия, было то, что народ мог увидеть, каким свирепым становился его друг на поле боя. Обито выиграл лишь около десяти процентов своих боев, но все поражения случались из-за нарушения правил, проблем с меткостью и собственного навязчивого желания выкладываться до предела. Снаружи штаба висела сводка, и Какаши делал все, чтобы их имена всегда были первыми в списке по количеству выполненных миссий, очков, заработанных на тренировках, и устраненных врагов. По численным показателям их с Учихой команда за последние месяцы работала куда эффективнее, чем некоторые отряды _АНБУ_. Обито был к себе строг; Какаши был к нему еще строже. Он понимал, что он, скорее всего, злился на него за это, но статус лучшей команды возвышал их над всей деревней. А также спасал от половины ограниченных сплетников - другая же половина просто завидовала, ведь его лучший друг был, нахуй, _безбашенным_.

Какаши опустился на стул, качнулся назад, зависнув на двух ножках, и подпер ступнями перекладину под столом. Обито лежал на деревянной поверхности, ссутулившись, уткнувшись лицом в руки, очки были задраны до макушки, будто дополнительная пара глаз. В капюшоне куртки валялись сосновые иголки, крошечные веточки впились в ткань, оставив подтеки темного сока. Кусочки листьев застряли в волосах. Какаши покачал головой и, расслабленно положив руку на спинку чужого стула, начал тайком убирать лес с его спины. После обеда он оставил Обито лишь с парочкой царапин от коры и следами от пота, а парень умудрился вернуться наполовину деревом, да еще и вонял.

Он уже привык к запаху тела своего соседа, но окутавшее его дыхание дикой природы добавляло в смесь ароматы измельченной мяты и зимней груши, и это заставило Какаши придвинуться чуть ближе. Он соскреб грязь у него за ухом подушечкой большого пальца, однако вместо этого желал приложиться туда губами. Но в последний раз, когда он пошел на поводу у инстинктов, то все испортил, дотронувшись до его члена; ебись оно все конем, если сегодня ночью ему придется терпеть игнор. 

Даже дотронулся едва, подумал Какаши. Так, скользнул по краю. Да он _взглядом_ куда более непристойно его лапал, черт побери. Какаши, наверное, облапал кучу людей в этой самой комнате - и как минимум пару-тройку врагов - просто случайно дотронувшись до их члена во время _драки_ , и ни один на это не обиделся. Нельзя полуголым забраться в постель к парню и ждать, что с утра он не попытается пометить территорию.

Но надо было подумать головой. Обито всем своим видом кричал: _"без рук"_ , и, наверное, поэтому драться с ним иногда было так восхитительно.

Что тут скажешь? Подумал Какаши. _Я пес_.

Чувства к давнему товарищу возникли еще до того, как он превратился в коробок с тараканами, и до недавних пор он не торопил охоту. Какаши во всем винил половое созревание. Химические и неврологические процессы, норовящие разорвать детство в клочья, считай, прошли мимо него в раннем подростковом возрасте. Тринадцать, четырнадцать, пятнадцать лет - его товарищи укрощали растительность по всему телу и оценивающе смотрели на куноичи, пока Какаши не интересовало ничего, кроме демонических клинков, световых гранат и способов обезглавливания. Затем, в один прекрасный день он зашел в свой любимый магазин комиксов и по чистой случайности купил первый выпуск _"Ича-Ича"_ \- и тогда вдруг заметил, что он высокий, неплохо выглядит, заметил, что люди замечают его, и вступил в серьезные отношения со своей рукой.

Иногда таким сосед нравился Какаши больше - без сознания, на жесткой поверхности, с трепещущими ресницами, весь в ветках и иголках с самой высокой, самой элитной тренировочной площадки Конохи - такой милый и мрачный. Какаши просунул ладонь под капюшон его куртки и попытался сосредоточиться на книге. Последний выпуск был проходным между _"Ича-Ича: Рай"_ и новой аркой, _"Ича-Ича: Насилие"_ , которую Какаши ждал с нетерпением. Томик был тонкий, назывался _"Ича-Ича: Прогулка по доске"_ и пока ему нравился. Его не особо возбуждали тентакли, но было здорово увидеть совершенно новый тип персонажа. Обито был прав: никто в этих книгах не был на него похож. Наверное, никто в целой индустрии романов и фильмов для взрослых не был похож на Обито.

На задний ряд упала тень, и Какаши мысленно попытался от нее _отмахнуться,_ но намеки оказались безуспешными, и когда тень зависла в проходе у их заветного заднего ряда, он почувствовал, что она разрывалась между тем, чтобы заговорить и пройти дальше. В конце концов, Генма сделал и то, и другое.

— Как жизнь, Каш? — спросил он своим лисьим тоном, прокрадываясь вперед. Половое созревание одарило и без того худощавое тело Ширануи Генмы жилистостью; он с уверенностью мог сказать, что специалисту по ядам приходилось попотеть, избавляя челюсть от наползавших теней; и, как и Обито, он еще не до конца совладал с голосом, ломавшимся время от времени. — Выращиваешь что-нибудь новенькое?

Какаши многозначительно взглянул на спящего напарника и дал понять своему непостоянному покупателю и ненадежному другу держать рот на замке.

Улыбка Генмы всегда косила в одну сторону, искривляясь вниз в уголке рта, где он держал сенбон. Стало очевидно, что без разговора он не уйдет.

— Может быть, — ответил Какаши.

Генма переступил с ноги на ногу, находясь в неудобном положении между концом их стола и спинками стульев с ряда впереди. 

— Дай в долг половину свежачка, старик. Верну на следующей неделе.

— Ничего я тебе не дам, — сказал он, стараясь сохранять спокойный, ровный тон. — Пока не заплатишь за ту _"четвертинку"_ , которую проглотил в прошлом месяце.

— Ха-ха, чего? — Генма, актеришка, выпучил глаза и согнул ноги в коленях. — Ты все об этом? Ладно тебе, Каш. Имей сердце - ты же знаешь, это маме на лечение было. Ее отряд атаковали _песчаные черви_...

— Ага, слышали уже. Миллион раз, — огрызнулся Какаши так тихо, как только мог, но лживый социопат начинал его раздражать. — _Тише будь._

Он убрал руку со спины напарника и наклонился вперед, тряхнув _"Прогулкой по доске"_ перед одноклассником. 

— Нет бабок - нет зелени. Заруби на носу.

— Ладно-ладно. Я понял. Но, послушай - можно совершить обмен. Как тебе такой вариант?

Какаши начинал подозревать, что специалист по ядам купил свой аттестат у жулика на Сто Шестнадцатой. То, как он еще умудрился получить звание джонина, тоже оставалось загадкой. Он был хорош в бою - вообще-то, обладал превосходным потенциалом - но Генма был из тех подростков, кто не мог вникнуть в социальную ситуацию, даже если ему разжевать и ткнуть туда лицом.

Жилистый джонин выдернул руку из кармана и опустил на поверхность стола со звонким металлическим _шлепком_. Обито резко проснулся, и Какаши так же резко впал в ярость.

— Не нужны мне твои жетоны на обеды, слизняк, — сказал он как можно тише. — Они и грамма не стоят.

Обито полусонно фыркнул.

— Жетон на _обед_? — его напарник потер глаз. — Спустись на землю, чувак. Ты знаешь, с кем разговариваешь? Он _день_ может протянуть на одной порции лапши - жареной уткой его не подкупить.

— Друзья, это вам не какая-то _лапша_ \- это _особый_ жетон, — сказал Генма, торгаш года. — А значит, он применяется к эксклюзивным предложениям, таким, как саке и сигареты например. Райдо на него купил _осушитель воздуха._ За один такой кучу денег выручить можно!

Обито скрестил руки и выдавил очередной бесподобный смешок. Какаши отправил монетку обратно на другой конец стола.

— Твой пропаренный рис никому здесь не нужен, Генма, — предупредил он. — Возвращайся с настоящими деньгами - с теми, на которых есть лица, а не жалкими фишками штаба.

— Черт, ну и зараза же ты, — вздохнул одноклассник. — Ну и сколько за унцию?

— Ты вроде хотел половину, — напомнил ему Какаши.

— О, — нервно хохотнул Генма. — Забегаю вперед. Сколько за половину?

— Восемьдесят.

— Ха-а, _чего?_ Хатаке... каким макаром ты планируешь удержать бизнес? Дронго на Петле за шестьдесят продает!

— _Дронго_ продает дрисню.

Генма обиженно пялил на него почти что тридцать секунд, но Какаши не уступал своим уничтожающим напряженным взглядом. Люди порой забывали, что он тренировал собак. А генетическим материалом Генма на девяносто процентов был схож с его собаками. Одноклассник не рухнул, но взгляд отвел и зашарил рукой по груди, нащупывая сердцебиение.

— Умоляю тебя, дружище, — завел он шарманку. — Я обещал Анко, что в выходные свожу ее на Гусиную Ярмарку - в том году нас спалили, когда мы перелезали через забор, и ее старику пришлось нас выручать. Если сейчас я покажусь без билетов и дури, она решит, что я чмошник.

— Ты _и так_ чмошник, — медленно заявил Обито.

— Восемьдесят за половину, сто пятьдесят за унцию. Решайся уже или проваливай с глаз моих, — Какаши поднял книгу и заново открыл ее на совершенно случайной странице.

— Жестоко, Хатаке, очень жестоко, — сказал Генма, не сумев скрыть частичку своей неприятной натуры. — Ну прошу, выручи приятеля; сделай скидку, как коматознику.

— Завали, Ширануи, — стул Обито брякнул о стену позади. — Или я отправлю твою мамашу обратно на _больничный_!

— Что ж, — сказал специалист по ядам, глянув на него по-змеиному. — Рад видеть, что ты не утратил прежний запал.

— Продолжишь ошиваться здесь и я покажу тебе _новый_ , — пригрозил он; Обито, казалось, знал, что одноклассника лучше не трогать, но сжал перчатку в кулак и подкрепил серьезность своих слов искрой в глазу.

Пока дело не запахло жареным, Какаши вмешался. 

— Должен признать, Генма, твоя жалкая история меня тронула. Погоди, — он наклонился, начав рыться в сумке. — У меня кое-что для тебя есть.

— _Йо-о,_ — протянул Генма у него над головой. — Спасибо, Каш. Я твой должник, чувак. Знаешь, есть такая поговорка, бизнес между друзьями идет как по маслу. Нам не нужны ни учетные книжки, ни счета... ээ, че это?

— Бесплатный образец, — ответил Какаши, схватив его запястье и вложив в ладонь перламутровую шишку. — Мой новейший сорт: огненный фрукт и пампасная трава - "Пурпурный Дракон" называется.

— И... это все?

Это была самая классная травка с последней поставки его производителя, вообще-то. С виду напоминала раздутое вечнозеленое дерево, но Какаши выбрал ее за фиолетовый оттенок, плотную форму и похожее на иней опыление туманно-зеленого цвета на пышных верхних ярусах. Всем травкам была травка.

— По сути, тебе только на это и хватит, — сказал он. — Но если все еще хочешь ту, я отдам за сто двадцать кул.

Он заметно оживился. 

— Серьезно?

— С одним условием, — добавил он и помедлил, пока не поймал усталый взгляд худощавого джонина. — И я узнаю, если ты его не выполнишь.

— Хорошо-хорошо, что это?

— Тебе сверху придется потратиться на огненную лилию для Анко.

Генма сощурился, почесал одной рукой за поясом. 

— И все?

— И все. Предложи Райдо скинуться пополам - скажи, что я отдаю за сто сорок, — посоветовал Какаши. — Остаток заберешь себе.

— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Генма, его улыбка скосилась к игле. Он начал разворачиваться.

— Не возвращайся, если Бунзо-сенсей придет, — крикнул Какаши ему вслед. — Эта точка у него на лбу не вызывает доверия.

Их одноклассник соскочил по ступенькам в переднюю часть помещения, предположительно, чтобы вовлечь Райдо в сделку, и Обито проследил за ним, опустив подбородок на сложенные на столе руки; Какаши мог точно сказать, что короткая беседа испортила ему настроение.

— И это с ним мы будем сражаться _бок о бок_ за стеной? — произнес он. — У него даже нет достоинства заплатить за свою травку. Он мать родную продаст за четвертак. Ну и мудила.

— Маа, — хмыкнул Какаши. — Генма, знаешь ли, вырос в нижнем кольце. Торг там - местное искусство.

— Неудивительно - тот, кто носит протектор _задом наперед_ , по-любому нажил врагов в злачных местах, — Обито отвернулся, затем его взгляд метнулся обратно. — С каких это пор ты стал таким понимающим?

Он усмехнулся. 

— Спокойней; возьмешь его с собой на рынок и уйдешь, не заплатив ни копейки. Чел ебучий заклинатель змей.

— Он хоть в курсе, что огненные лилии продаются по _пятьдесят_ кул за штуку? — проворчал он. Какаши хотелось растянуть его на своей постели, во всех направлениях.

— Они бесплатные, если в полнолуние взобраться на вершину Маунт Фило.

Обито покачал головой. 

— Он никогда этого не сделает. У Генмы во всем теле нет ни одной романтичной косточки. Даже если он купит эту хреновину, Анко, скорее всего, решит, что он под действием техники захвата сознания, и начистит ему рожу. Я бы заплатил, чтоб посмотреть на это.

— Тогда... — Какаши снова опустил _"Прогулку по доске"_. — Может, сходим на Гусиную Ярмарку?

— Кхм, — Обито, казалось, замешкался, затем прочистил горло. — Без проблем, дружище.

Какаши кивнул, вернув взгляд к книге. 

— Договорились.

У Какаши тоже неприятно защекотало в горле, но он посчитал, что будет неловко прочищать его сейчас, поэтому просто сглотнул; это только в разы усилило зуд, и он резко закашлялся, прикрывшись открытой страницей.

_Продолжение следует..._


	7. учебные дни, ч.2

Бунзо-сенсей никогда не входил в аудиторию и никогда не выходил - он либо был здесь, либо его не было.

Какаши все еще пытался незаметно, по-мужски унять першение в горле, когда взглянул поверх книги и заметил в передней части помещения бесконечно высокого и невероятно лысого инструктора элитных джонинов, наводившего порядок на столе. Его угрюмые морщинки могли пристыдить студента, сидевшего на заднем ряду через две аудитории.

Бунзо-сенсей был одет в свою привычную броню из кожи и ткани и серый китель, ниспадавший до колен. Какаши лениво прищурился и задумался, что же шаринган мог поведать ему об инструкторе, но сказать, что большинство друзей Бунзо были либо пенсионерами, либо мертвы, он мог и без невероятных способностей глаза. Он, скорее всего, был талантлив в хайку, в прошлом состоял в проблемных отношениях - имел как минимум одну гадюку-бывшую - и держал дома кошку, с которой уже давно привык разговаривать. Но это были лишь предположения Какаши.

— Бунзо-сенсей всегда кажется таким напряженным, — протянул Обито. — Как думаешь, в чем он спит? Напяливает восемьсот ремней?

— Наверное, просто обмазывается верблюжьим жиром, — ответил Какаши, перевернув страницу.

— Фу, блин, — напарник выпрямился и провел рукой по столу так, будто хотел смахнуть его фразу. — Зачем было это говорить?

— Знал, что тебе станет противно.

— Вы оба ошибаетесь, — сказал джонин, сидевший перед ними. Какаши попытался вспомнить его имя, и на ум пришла ерунда, вроде _Киго_. Скорее всего, звали его совершенно иначе, но большинство людей либо из чрезмерной вежливости, либо из страха не решались поправлять Копирующего Ниндзя.

— Бунзо-сенсей не спит. Я слышал, — Киго качнулся на стуле и заговорщицки зашептал. — Что из-за старого ранения он даже лежать не может. И, когда очень устает, просто прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза.

Обито захихикал. 

— Представьте, увидеть _такое_ в темном переулке.

— Нет, все наоборот, — сказал сосед Киго, худой, почти что тощий джонин, с по меньшей мере дюжиной железок на лице. — Ранение не позволяет ему _стоять_. Бунзо-сенсей прикован к постели - он посылает в академию астральную проекцию своего тела. Вот почему день ото дня он совсем не меняется.

Какаши эта теория пришлась по душе; она объясняла, почему у их инструктора была такая идеальная лысина.

— Я в это не верю, — фыркнул Киго.

— Я слышал, — продолжал его сосед. — Душевное состояние Бунзо-сенсея настолько возвышенное, что когда он медитирует, то взлетает на три фута над землей!

— Левитировать не сложно, — выпендрился Обито.

— Добрый вечер, юный Учиха, — внезапно рядом, прямо в проходе у последнего ряда, раздался мрачный голос инструктора. Стул Обито моментально вернулся на четыре ножки, и он комично ухватился за край стола. Парочка впереди резко развернулась и начала громкое и неубедительное обсуждение того, что было на ужин в столовке.

— Как тебе чай?

— Пойдет, — соврал Обито.

Бунзо-сенсей закрыл глаза и кивнул с терпением монаха, наставлявшего своего юного ученика. 

— Не только природа поддается влиянию смены времен года, но и тело. Очень важно уметь себя защитить.

— Ага, — Обито скрестил на груди руки.

— Мне кажется, вечером пойдет дождь.

Он фыркнул. 

— На небе ни облачка.

— И все же, — Бунзо-сенсей засунул руки в рукава. — Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой сегодня после лекции, если возможно.

— Опять? Я бы с радостью, сенсей, но к нам должен зайти хозяин квартиры, чтобы... чтобы взглянуть на пауков! У нас завелись _гигантские_ пауки-бокоходы...

— Уже все, — Какаши пресек отмазки напарника. — Я разобрался с ними сегодня утром, забыл? С помощью твоей двери.

— А, точно, — выдохнул Обито. Затем, суше: — Спасибо тебе.

— Да не за что.

Инструктор едва заметно кивнул, а затем возобновил уборку на столе, успев переместиться на двадцать пять футов вперед за промежуток времени, который потребовался Какаши, чтобы увернуться от вялого толчка Обито. Была ли то техника телесного мерцания? Пространственно-временное дзюцу? Астральная проекция? А может, Бунзо-сенсей просто двигался со скоростью ветра?

Обито застонал и снова распластался по столу.

Какаши улыбнулся под маской. 

— Маа, Обито. Не так уж все плохо. Возможно, он опять тебе что-нибудь даст.

— Ага, очередной _совет_ , — несчастно пробурчал он. — Как будто мне нужны чьи-то вшивые советы.

— Дай Бунзо шанс.

— _Ахх!_ — снова протянул он. — Не говори так, Кей. Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к ублюдку.

— Я буду ждать снаружи со степлером, — пообещал он.

— Кстати, больше всего меня в нем раздражают, — не унимался Обито, прищурено глядя перед собой. — Все эти кольца. У него по кольцу на каждом, блин, пальце. Кто вообще столько носит?

Лекция была повторением по теории ренкей ниндзюцу. Какаши тут же расслабился. Они вдвоем, может, и не являлись олицетворением командной работы, но их ниндзюцу сочетались на удивление хорошо. Он знал теорию по ренкей от корки до корки; оставалась только практика - тренироваться и оттачивать навыки. 

— Если он включит проектор, то я все, — проворчал напарник.

Погас свет, Бунзо-сенсей включил проектор, и Обито уронил голову на сложенные руки. Спустя минуту он уже тихо посапывал.

К концу трехчасовой лекции Какаши добрался до поразительной концовки книги, набросал в голове письмо автору и убрал почти весь древесный мусор с правой стороны своего напарника. Время уже близилось к 19:00, и студенты начинали шевелиться; по всей аудитории желудки периодически перекликались урчанием; небеса выгорали до полумрака. Через полчаса закроется столовая, и всем, кто надеялся на дешевый ужин, придется раскошелиться или уйти домой голодными.

Обито приоткрыл мутный глаз, стоило Какаши вновь дотронулся до грязи у него за ухом.

— Уже конец?

Он утвердительно хмыкнул и позволил оттолкнуть себя локтем, когда сосед выпрямился и потянулся.

— Дашь потом переписать твой конспект? — зевнул он.

— Эм, — Какаши взглянул на единственную вещь, которую конспектировал последние три часа. _"Ича-Ича: Прогулка по доске"_. — Конечно.

Обито прыснул. Какаши сдерживался так долго, как только мог, но на несколько секунд они все же начали трястись от хохота, как пара идиотов с последнего ряда. Тишина, висевшая над засыпавшими джонинами, разлетелась в дребезги от переполоха, вызванного окончанием занятия; студенты снова превратились в неуправляемых подростков, которые перепрыгивали через стулья, столы и друг друга, спеша к выходу. За считанные секунды этот поток сузился до струйки.

— Я буду снаружи, — сообщил напарнику Какаши, складывая свои вещи, когда ушел их последний одноклассник.

— А? — Обито потер глаз.

— Дай Бунзо шанс, — напомнил он и выскользнул через заднюю дверь в знакомый коридор.

В этот день занятие проходило в оружейном крыле Академии. Помещения здесь от потолка до пола были украшены репродукциями орудий войны: свитки, изображавшие эволюцию алебарды, моментальные снимки конохского куная с тремя лезвиями - даже макеты нагинаты на стендах под длинными стеклянными колпаками. Нагината - это древнее древковое оружие, которым владели нобуси - легендарные женщины-ниндзя прошлого Конохи. Какаши нравилось, что Страна Огня была отчасти заселена кочевыми отрядами женщин-ронинов; клан Хатаке являлся исключительно матриархальным, но, не смотря на свою длинную историю и относительную мощь, с тех пор ослабил приверженность к традициям. Он до сих пор помнил, как после смерти его матери отцу пришлось просить специальное разрешение у женщины-главы семьи, чтобы растить Какаши самому в городе.

Он не навещал свой клан - ни физически, ни мысленно - уже много лет, но все еще глубоко восхищался женщинами. Однако соклановцы, скорее всего, залились бы горькими слезами, взглянув на его книжную полку. В любом случае, подумал он, они были очень далеко. Он был шиноби. Хатаке были фермерской общиной. Выращивая гусей и сахарный тростник, они вкалывали и умирали в той же грязи, в которой рождались. Старейшины жили вместе в целых поселениях со своими детьми, и детьми детей, и детьми детей детей. Их жизнь представляла собой долгий, предсказуемый цикл, втоптанный в землю, будто след от сапога. Какаши там было не место. Он был заблудшим сыном Белого Клыка.

Он завел руку за спину и едва не вытащил танто из ножен, но вместо этого решил взять себя в руки. Он списывал чрезмерную эмоциональность на непогоду. Сезонные дожди в Конохе были знамениты тем, что прорывали шлюзы на дамбах. Недавно Какаши ощутил, как синяя масса воспоминаний хлынула в черепную коробку; он был от и до усеян дырами и хаотично пытался заткнуть течи, проливая кусочки души на землю и думая: " _Как же так случилось?"_ и _"Я теряю рассудок?"_

Он всегда считал себя с отцом единственными членами их персонального клана. В те времена он был слишком мал, чтобы извиняться за свои идиотские слова - теперь Какаши стал старше, но все еще стыдился признать ошибки прошлого. Сакумо был мертв. Теперь честь Хатаке лежала на нем. Что он вообще мог сделать, чтобы походить на Белого Клыка?

Он был долбанным псом. Товарищеубийцей. Какаши уничтожил репутацию отца.

— И что же теперь будет делать Копирующий Ниндзя... — внезапно раздался вкрадчивый голос. — Оказавшись привязанным за поводок к аудитории?

Какаши напрягся. Рядом возник Генма, оценивающе глядя на стенд с нагинатой. 

— Бунзо опять шушукается с _бу?_

Он хмыкнул.

— Могло быть и хуже, — продолжил одноклассник; боковым зрением Какаши заметил, как он качнулся, переступив с ноги на ногу. — Как-то раз он позвал меня на шахматы в парке. Сказал, играть будем со ставками. Я поставил новые ботинки, а он мешок золота. Реальный мешок - типа, размером с сетку для стирки.

Какаши ему не верил.

— Партия длилась _десять часов_ , — сказал Генма. — К концу за нами наблюдала половина пенсионеров со всего парка. У меня кофта насквозь пропотела - в жизни так над шахматами не напрягался. И Бунзо-сенсей все время парил кучу военной чепухи про эффективные _репрессии_ , пропорциональность стремления и награды и искусство сокрытия дурных намерений - я бы без того слил игру, чтобы просто _отдышаться_...

— Так ты проиграл? — угадал он.

— Домой я снова шел босиком, — он пожал плечами. — Но не сказал бы, что проиграл - он угостил меня обедом.

Какаши фыркнул.

— Знаешь, — промычал жилистый джонин. — Тебя не очень-то легко рассмешить.

— Да ты наблюдательный, — скорее он был на сто процентов не в настроении.

— Я слышал... — начал он медленно. — Что ты скопировал более _сотни_ техник в АНБУ. Если бы ты не ушел, то каким бы число было сегодня, как думаешь? Тысяча? Больше?

Когда Какаши резко обернулся, он отшатнулся, и его голос легким эхом разлетелся по пустынным коридорам.

— Меч тут присматриваешь, Каш? Обито-кун, как по мне, больше по _кулакам_. Хотя... кто знает? Может, он еще и кусается.

— Чего тебе надо, Генма?

Генма закатил глаза и сунул руки в карманы, отойдя на безопасное расстояние. В уголке его рта мелькнула улыбка. 

— Что за злобный тон, Хатаке? Я лишь хотел пригласить вас на ужин. Мы с Райдо и Эбису пойдем в "Машущего кота". Гай идет на вечернее занятие для ботанов, чтоб заработать лишние очки за тренировки, поэтому его не будет. _"Танец дракона"_ , кажется. Какая-то безумная хрень.

— Ох, — Какаши сделал долгий бесшумный вдох, но это не помогло ему толком успокоиться, как обычно. — Не знаю. Может, мы и присоединимся.

— В курсе, — промычал специалист по ядам с сомнением, раскачиваясь на носочках. — Я сегодня видел, как ворона села на сломанную ветку.

— И?

Генма улыбнулся своей кривой улыбкой. 

— Разве у фермеров это не пророчит три года несчастий? 

Обычно Какаши не особо обращал внимание на чувство юмора собеседника, но сегодня оно определенно гладило его против шерсти. 

— Разве тебе не надо идти?

— Ладно тебе. Смотри, не сорвись с поводка, — сказал одноклассник и направился к выходу. Он небрежно помахал ему через плечо. — Я заскочу попозже; хочу больше узнать об этом "Пурпурном драконе".

Приятным последствием бесед с таким мелким ничтожеством, как Генма, было то, что ты бесился из-за чепухи. И все _По-настоящему Плохие Вещи_ , о которых думал ранее, оседали на дно, чтобы как-нибудь в будущем всплыть и ударить с новой силой.

Ощущение чакры двоих человек сократилось до одного, и Какаши толкнул заднюю дверь.

— Би...?

Небеса тускнели, будто тлеющие огоньки, и на фоне огромных окон лекционной прорезался маленький силуэт напарника. Закат был слабым, угасающим, и Какаши заметил, что шел странный дождь, без единой тучки. По столам были разбросаны серые, тонкие, как иголки, тени.

Обито скинул куртку; должно быть, она весь день причиняла ему дискомфорт. Зато Какаши ощутил укол, словно между ребер вонзился тонкий ножичек, потому он всегда считал: в это время суток Обито выглядел прекраснее всего. Темные волосы, заходящее солнце, оголенные плечи - угрюмый, под стать проклятому фону.

— Йо, Генма и Райдо собираются в "Машущего кота"... — начал он, торопливо огибая последний стол на пути в противоположный конец помещения. Он остановился в паре шагов от Обито. — Ох, в чем дело?

Его жуткий черный глаз был похож на месиво - опухшие веки, безразличие, бледно-розовые уголки. На поврежденной коже вокруг остался зыбкий след соли, будто он насухо вытирал слезы.

— Эй, — ласково позвал Какаши, лишившись дара речи, и не в силах выстроить представление о том, как должна выглядеть поддержка. — Неужели все было так плохо?

Дождь стучал по стеклу, собираясь в кучки и скатываясь по окнам извилистыми ручейками. Обито прислонился спиной к столу и покачал головой - скривил рот. Какаши улыбнулся, потому что только его напарник мог строить из себя крутого с заплаканным лицом.

— Он довел тебя до слез? — поинтересовался Какаши, обняв себя за плечи и забравшись на стол, о который опирался. Вещи соседа - все то, с чем он этим утром вышел из квартиры - сложенными лежали у него за спиной, будто он полностью был готов уходить, но вдруг решил немного насладиться дождем. Какаши никогда не позволял себе таких слабостей; он должен был держать себя в руках, отстаивать репутацию отца, оправдывать собственную - быть Копирующим Ниндзя, хладнокровным Кеем, и все в этом духе. Но Обито был из тех людей, кто ловил момент за хвост, когда захочется, и Какаши это в нем восхищало.

Наконец, сосед заговорил. Тихо, неторопливо. 

— Он сказал, у меня есть потенциал.

— Черт, — выругался он. —Я-то надеялся, что появился повод на него наехать.

Капли теперь забарабанили сильнее, и запах мокрой травы и листьев заполнил аудиторию. Какаши ощутил на языке тяжесть влаги, просочившейся через маску, и оценил температуру воздуха снаружи.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, — вдруг начал Обито. — О том, когда я спал.

Он осознал, что сел с незрячей стороны напарника, а этого, он _знал наверняка_ , делать не следовало, но решил, что сейчас лучше не совершать резких движений. Когда-то Какаши считал себя мастером движений, но с Обито только и делал, что спотыкался.

— Я не был... в сознании, — продолжил он. — Но и не в отключке. Я помню все эти... сны, что ли. О событиях, которые упустил. То, что ты рассказывал в автобусе? Про "остатки молока". Я, блин, это _помню_... помню тоннели, забитые трупами, помню ту тьму.

Какаши нахмурился. 

— Но как...?

— Однако больше всего я помню себя, — вымученно сказал он, пялясь на рыдающие окна. — С по меньшей мере шестьюстами трубками, торчащими из груди.

— Ну... может быть, и шестьюстами.

Обито выпучил глаза. 

— Да ну!

— Какое-то время в тебе было много трубок, — признался Какаши. — Отказали легкие, кости с одной стороны были полностью переломаны. Почему ты раньше ничего не рассказывал?

Обито скрестил руки и пожал плечами. 

— Я подумал, тебе станет не по себе. Я был заперт в жутком кинотеатре снов - и, видимо, наблюдал за твоей жизнью через свой глаз, дружище. Она стремная. Ну, не прям _вся_ жизнь, а, знаешь, ее напряженные моменты.

Он помолчал. Затем: 

— Я помню Рин, в конце концов.

Вокруг Какаши начала сгущаться печаль. Внезапно Обито встрепенулся. Он услышал громкий всхлип, и его парализовало с головы до пят, когда друг начал плакать.

— Ааа, — прошипел Обито, уперев ладони в глаза. — Сволочь!

Все те несколько раз, что он видел его слезы, Какаши делал глупости. Однажды это произошло, пока они дрались в квартире; Обито упал на пол, закрыл руками глаза и затрясся - и Какаши нахуй _оттуда_ телепортировался. Ему стало стыдно еще до того, как он успел сложить все печати, но это его не остановило. Как и в другой раз, когда он обнаружил его плачущим под подоконником у этого дурацкого горшка с грязью и снова сбежал, - после ощутив грязью уже себя.

Напарник вздрогнул, издав очередной задушенный всхлип, и сорвал красный пластырь, закрывавший его левый глаз. Слезная железа на слепой стороне до сих пор неплохо функционировала.

— Прости, — извинился он, но прозвучало это, как ругательство.

— Можешь поплакать, — промычал Какаши, и слышать из собственных уст разрешение, которое себе он едва ли давал, было непривычно.

— Это глупо.

Он пятьдесят раз тянул руку, но так его и не коснулся. 

— В день, когда ты очнулся, — начал он медленно. — Я сказал командующему, что отказываюсь ото всех миссий, отпросился с учебы - затем пришел домой и _разрыдался_.

Напарник шмыгнул носом, икнул и отнял ладони от глаз.

— Нет, — сказал он напряженным, полным слез голосом.

— Правду тебе говорю, — не отступал Какаши. — Не то чтобы расплакался даже. Взорвался фонтанчиком. Как Майто Гай, когда трещит о силе юности.

Обито поддался слабой полуулыбке и вяло усмехнулся. Он покачал головой, будто ему не поверил.

— А потом я начал думать о силе юности, — продолжил Какаши. — И решил, что _он прав_ , знаешь ли - это чудо, дар судьбы - и от этого разревелся еще сильнее.

Когда он опустил руки, Какаши принялся действовать. Медленнее, чем в тайцзи, он протянул руку к ключицам Обито, сомкнул ее на затылке и прижал его бок к своей груди. Его, наверное, нужно было обнять еще много сраных недель назад, но Какаши все уповал на иллюзии, что сосед как-нибудь сам разберется. Однако он не мог смотреть, как во второй раз его любимый человек поддавался печали.

Эта мысль задела его за живое сильнее, чем что-либо и когда-либо, и, находясь в таком неловком стояче-сидящем положении, Какаши покрепче сжал хватку, уткнулся лбом ему в висок, пытаясь перелить свою любовь, и обронил идиотское, бесполезное: _"все в порядке"_.

В какой-то момент напарник расслабился. Он повернулся, и Какаши почувствовал щекой его переносицу. Примерно на этом этапе, подумалось ему, он обычно говорил какую-нибудь глупость и все портил.

— Какаши? — прошептал Обито. — Ты не дышишь.

Он не ответил.

— Кей? — позвал он снова. — Что ты делаешь?

— Жду.

— Чего?

Он чувствовал ебучее дыхание напарника у себя на губах, и хотел выпутаться из маски, хотел просто чуть-чуть наклонить голову или сказать что-нибудь совершенно отвратительное, но он впал в ступор. Он зашел так далеко и впал в ступор. Уголком глаза он видел, как взгляд Обито блуждал по его лицу; застыл на поврежденном глазе, а затем опустился ниже.

Если ему снова чудилось всякое, то он начинал наслаждаться этим все больше и больше; Какаши мог поклясться, губы напарника немного приблизились к его. Сердцебиение набрало обороты, он выждал ровно тот промежуток времени, за который напарник вполне мог бы отпрянуть и заявить, что этого никогда не было - но он не отпрянул, момент схлопнулся, и Какаши, наконец, склонил голову, намереваясь ответить с более решительным напором.

И тогда-то Обито отстранился.

Какаши подавил разочарование, чувствуя себя так, будто собрался с духом для полного погружения, но вода оказалась ему по лишь щиколотки - и уронил руку. От утраты у него едва ли не кружилась голова, поэтому он не сразу заметил, как сосед развернулся спиной к окнам и прямо к нему - лицом. Он ощутил теплое прикосновение на шее, оно сработало, как рычаг, и он избавил подбородок от маски.

Обито смотрел. Воздух потрескивал на коже Какаши. В этот раз у него не возникло никаких проблем с тем, чтобы проследить направление чужого взгляда, и он постарался не радоваться победе слишком уж явно; однако заплаканная перчатка Обито лежала на маске на его шее, а глаз был нацелен на губы, когда он подался вперед, застыв в нерешительности - но Какаши не собирался размазывать сопли. Быстрым движением он зажал между зубов край его губы, а затем прильнул ко рту так, что у Обито не оставалось никаких других вариантов, кроме как признать, что они поцеловались.

Раз. Второй. Или еще целую кучу раз, подумал Какаши, положив ладонь ему на затылок. Перехватив покрепче, он притянул его ближе, затем попытался отвлечь, сменив угол, пока вплетал пальцы в короткие волосы.

— Эй, не... — Обито начал отталкивать его. — Тяни... волосы!

Какаши держал его крепко и, воспользовавшись тем, что он раскрыл рот, прижался своим, промычав нечто невразумительное в ответ.

— Кей... — воспротивился он, вцепившись в ткань его маски и тем самым отпихнув. — _Постой._

— Виноват, прости, — пропыхтел Какаши, стараясь унять дыхание, и отстранился на расстояние выдоха. — Слишком быстро?

Напарник ослабил хватку, изумительно покраснев. 

— Нет, просто... как давно ты хотел на меня наброситься? 

Он закатил глаза и снова уткнулся носом в друга, мимолетно коснувшись кончиком языка уголка его рта. 

— Давненько.

— Что... с каких пор!

— Хм, — он потерся губами о шрамы на щеке Обито. — Со времен Академии, наверное.

— Что?! — снова воскликнул он. — Но ты же... только и делал, что швырялся в меня комками бумаги!

Именно потому, что он так умилительно старался изо всех сил, с нежностью подумал Какаши, он не мог _не_.

— Именно, — сказал он вслух. — Почему я, по-твоему, так _настойчиво_ это делал?

Он не засмеялся, не возмутился и не фыркнул, как ожидал Какаши; Обито просто затих. Он опустил взгляд, но затем вернул его на прежнее место, высматривая что-то в его лице. Какаши откинулся назад.

— Эм, — начал Обито. — Я рад, что угодил под тот камень.

Брови Какаши поползли вверх. 

— Би...

— Правда, — заверил он. — Если бы не это, я, мм... не думаю, что мы смогли бы так сблизиться. И я не про, хм, обнимашки сейчас говорю - даже дружили бы вряд ли. Я был так... зациклен... на Рин. Я любил ее. Ей никогда не нужно было ничего доказывать; я и так все видел, перед собой. Я знал, что она была не такой, как все. Но я также знал, что это было не взаимно. 

— Я наклеил на тебя ярлычок идеального солдата, — продолжал он, опустив взгляд. — Даже не задумывался, почему ты так сильно выводил меня из себя. Мне не нравились твоя бешеная одаренность и уродское поведение, это уж точно. Но больше всего, наверное, мне хотелось увидеть, что тебе не все равно. Хоть на что-то.

Какаши медленно выдохнул через нос. Ему нужно было утихомирить блядское сердцебиение. Он чувствовал себя немного разбитым, но это было заслужено.

— Я больше не хочу думать о том, как все могло бы быть, — Обито встряхнул головой, словно там засел посторонний голос. — Мне плевать на то, как все обернулось в итоге. Было чуть ли не хуже. Могло быть намного хуже. А мы теперь - лучше. Лучше, как шиноби. Может, и как люди лучше.

Какаши вспомнил, как страдал от эмоционального истощения, от потрясения за потрясением - и хуже всего из того были не друзья, которых он лишился, а тот, кто даже не был ему другом и мог им никогда не стать. Бывали дни, когда ему требовалась нечеловеческая сила воли, чтобы просто переставлять ноги. Он сражался, забыв о сердце, медитировал, отбросив дух. Он пялился на этот долбанный камень и хотел добавить туда свое имя.

Какаши протянул обе руки и снова увлек своего живого, дышавшего, дурно пахнувшего напарника в объятие.

— Я скучал по тебе, Би, — наконец, признался он. — Каждый день, что ты спал.

Обито фыркнул. 

— Знаю, Дуракаши. Поверить не могу, что ты три года сидел со мной и глазел на эти мерзкие _трубки_. Должно быть, было хреново.

— Хреново, — усмехнулся Какаши, и внезапно ему самому захотелось расплакаться. — Очень, очень хреново.

— Мм, — Обито придвинулся ближе, оказавшись у него между коленей, и сначала Какаши не придал этому значения, но потом не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этого. — Можно я еще раз попробую тебя поцеловать?

Он кивнул, уронил руку на колени, а вторую положил ему на шею. 

— Только открой рот, — посоветовал он. — И сними эти долбанные перчатки.

Обито его проигнорировал, подался вперед и робко сомкнул губы под левым уголком его рта. Так нежно, что Какаши едва не вздохнул от умиления; на мгновение он даже задумался, не был ли напарник влюблен в него, или хотя бы начинал влюбляться - затем наклонил голову, соединил их губы, и мысли Какаши затопило нахлынувшей теплотой. У него дрогнули веки, руки сомкнулись на его боках - намеренно, на сей раз, обжигающе горячие. Температура застигла его врасплох, и он удивленно охнул. Обито проглотил этот стон и приник с новой силой. Какаши уже почти привык и был готов наслаждаться лучшим моментом своей жизни, когда, совершенно случайно, просканировал комнату и ощутил постороннюю чакру.

— _Генма!_ — прошипел он, резко повернув голову.

— Хах, — прохрипел голос одноклассника. — Не хотел мешать. Просто забыл свой, э, сюрикен... ветряного... — он налетел на стул, и тот загремел по полу. — Демона.

Обито утер рот тыльной стороной ладони, раздраженно глядя в дальний конец аудитории. Какаши служил неким щитом, закрывавшим напарника от специалиста по ядам, но понимал, что вряд ли было такой уж загадкой, кто стоял у него между ног.

Генма завершил свое жалкое оправдание и продолжил в том же сбивчивом, шутливом тоне. 

— Значит, на ужин я могу _не надеяться?_

— Он пригласил тебя на ужин? — пробормотал Обито, уставившись на Какаши так, словно все это время у него был запасной план в виде их одноклассника; он поспешил это опровергнуть.

— Нет...

Генма закивал с того конца аудитории. 

— Пригласил-пригласил.

Обито прищурился.

— Он пригласил нас _обоих_.

— Вы ведь идете в комплекте, — добавил специалист по ядам.

Какаши повернулся к нему с раздражением. 

— Ты тут закончил?

— Почти, — Генма выудил здоровый обруч со сложенными лезвиями с полки под одним из столов. — Еще увидимся, ребят, — сказал он, закинув оружие на плечо тупым концом, и поплелся к двери, через которую вошел, насвистывая веселую мелодию.

Спустя какое-то время, Обито нарушил тишину. 

— Этот тип вечно объявляется там, где его совсем _не ждут_.

— Из него бы вышел прекрасный охранник, — хмыкнул Какаши.

— Ага, или чекист, — пробурчал Обито. — Ни _мин_ уты покоя в этом дебильном мире ниндзя.

Вообще-то, они тут уже минут десять, подумал Какаши, но не стал нарываться. 

— Это хотя бы Генма. Ему никто не поверит.

— Меня это не волнует, — фыркнул Обито. — И что он подразумевал под "еще увидимся"?

— Он зайдет к нам позже, — вспомнил Какаши. — За травкой.

— _Ыаа,_ — простонал он с излишним драматизмом. — Ненавижу, когда он зовет тебя _"Каш"_. Это тупо.

Какаши подумал, что они могли бы стать неплохими друзьями, не будь Обито так мрачно настроен.

Вмешательство одноклассника помогло ему остыть, и он начал постепенно отходить от эмоциональной мясорубки последних десяти минут. Он оглядел их положение и постучал коленями по бедрам напарника. У Обито раздулись ноздри, и Какаши обнажил зубы.

— Пойдем отсюда? — предложил он. — Или дождемся более опасного свидетеля?

Взгляд Обито блуждал сверху-вниз, как будто его не завораживал каждый дюйм. 

— Свидетеля чему?

На мгновение Какаши задумался, затем потянулся за книгой. 

— Могу показать тебе на примерах...

— Фу, блин, — он сморщил нос. — Ну не с тентаклями же... _боже_. Вот надо было тебе это сказать?

— Тороплю события?


	8. интерлюдия: руки убийцы, ч.1

очь мрачно провалилась сквозь расщелины жилого массива.

К моменту, когда Генма и его дружки ушли, снаружи лило, как из ведра. Мощные порывы ветра и воды обрушивались на основание многоэтажки, стекла дребезжали в кедровых рамах. Колокольчики и подвески периодически позвякивали, ударяясь о дверные косяки. У себя в комнате Обито все еще мог различить смутную мелодию, доносившуюся из парка - по ночам, во время бури, ее звук казался особенно призрачным.

Дождь стекал по природным и искусственно созданным сливам, тянувшимся под дорогами от верхнего кольца до нижнего и сводившимся к Грин Лэйку. После шторма городские рабочие всегда прибывали на улицы с утра пораньше, чтобы смыть мусор и отходы, принесенные наводнением.

Какаши считал, что вахтеру приходилось несладко, но все жители города знали: бригадам уборщиков доставалось куда сильнее.

Многоэтажка, в которой они проживали, находилась на полпути по холмистой улочке, известной большинству, как _ссаный переулок_ , ведь она служила ответвлением от популярного района, кишевшего барами и ночными клубами; те, кому такси было не по карману, тащились домой по улочке пешком. В верхней части квартала располагалось приземистое бетонное здание, имевшее дверь, окно и всего лишь одну комнату; этот заброшенный дом вобрал в себя все самое худшее, что только мог предложить город. Каждый день женщина в маске, с пластиковыми пакетами на ногах, держа в руках железный скребок, входила в этот домик и сантиметр за сантиметром счищала весь мусор, смывала мочу и грязь с заляпанных стен, а затем уезжала, затолкав все это в ржавую тележку, пристегнутую к ее велосипеду. К суматошному обеденному часу того же дня этот капкан с дерьмом в верхней части квартала оказывался заново забит раздутыми мусорными мешками и кучей отходов из местной кофейни, рыбных и фруктовых магазинов. Прохожие закидывали помои и свой личный мусор в окно, пока из-под двери не начинало течь. Запах был настолько отвратительным, что даже бродячие кошки не решались пить протухшую воду, сбегавшую вниз по улице. В дождливые ночи, как сегодня, можно было увязнуть в этой мерзкой жиже по щиколотки.

Было забавно, как, находясь в состоянии относительного мира, город словно бы воевал с самим собой. Какое право имело общество на размножение, если оно до сих пор не научилось жить?

Помойный домик в верхней части ссаного переулка заставил Обито задуматься о природе истинного мира.

Обито не был нелюдимым - по крайней мере, _раньше_ \- но после двух часов травли баек, сплетен и общества парочки высококлассных пьянчуг Конохи, вдобавок к трехчасовой игре _в карты_ с Эбису и Гаем прошлым вечером - Обито уже не знал, сможет ли и дальше придерживаться программы Какаши по агрессивному восполнению пробелов в своей социальной жизни. Он понимал, что сосед, скорее всего, считал это проявлением заботы, но ему надоели люди, у которых из-за комы о нем складывалось ошибочное впечатление. Они обращались с ним, как с наивным дурачком - ребенком, или аутсайдером, идущим далеко не в ногу со временем. Но, по правде говоря, Обито ощущал себя взрослее товарищей.

И порой шумным компаниями он предпочитал одиночество.

Где-то через час с начала дружеского визита одноклассников Обито отошел поссать и весьма многозначительно не вернулся. Вместо этого он решил проскользнуть к себе в комнату, поделать отжимания и порастягивать особенно болезненные, напряженные группы мышц. Он был так зажат, все тело саднило после черной площадки, он понимал, что не сможет завтра даже толком ходить, если не проведет хотя бы час в парилке - или не запишется на сеанс акупунктуры. Приниматься за дела по утрам с мышечным недомоганием по всему телу всегда было тяжело, а боль в правой части туго его закручивала, затягивала в хаотичный клубок из резинок. Но, возьми он день отдыха, потом станет лишь тяжелее и болезненнее.

Обито вслушивался в слащавую мелодию из парка, прорывавшуюся сквозь ливень, и какое-то время глядел на горшок с землей. Затем улегся на живот и принялся листать комикс, который стянул у Какаши с полки.

Все-таки клеймо "фанатика порнушки" было таким же мелочным и неприятным, как "ходячий шрам" или "коматозник" для Обито; хотя крупица правды в нем была: его напарник в равной степени был как извращенцем, так и преданным читателем.

Обито чтение никогда не завлекало. Будучи еще совсем ребенком, он обучался искусству, культуре и истории в районе Учих, и это утомляло его до смерти; ему совсем не доставало концентрации для расшифровки всех этих древних свитков и кривой писанины, а потому большую часть времени он глазел в окно - за что получал по пальцам.

Но с комиксами все было иначе; язык в них не был таким архаичным и замысловатым, а картинки помогали лучше понимать сюжет. Как только он выяснил, что не все они были про сиськи, письки и дикие сексуальные позы, Обито стал регулярно шариться на полке соседа в поисках увлекательных историй - и чтение вдруг перестало быть такой мукой.

Возможно, иногда он все же заглядывал в те, другие томики, любопытства ради. Но радужно-сахарные описания показались ему скучными, герои в них - фальшивыми, и, самое главное, он не нашел ничего, что помогло бы ему понять, как вести себя с другим парнем.

Когда в узких коридорах их тесной квартирки стихли гул и смех, Обито отважился вылезти из укрытия. Но, уже на выходе, он вспомнил о пауке.

Труп лежал ровно там, где его оставили, на пороге между коридором и спальней. Так как Какаши убил его со всем изяществом - быстрым хлопком двери, пока паук не сбежал - тело застыло, прилипнув к косяку на уровне глаз, раскинув изогнутые, остолбеневшие ножки. Он убивал их одного за одним, и теперь Обито натыкался на распятых тварей каждый день. Иногда он и вовсе забывал про них, пока не проходил так близко к косяку, что одна из лапок, случалось, задевала его по уху. Решалось это просто: нужно было лишь избавляться от тел, но по какой-то причине он не мог заставить себя это делать.

Ужаснее всего было то, что пауки-бокоходы были совершенно безобидны. Они не кусались, не жалили и не вили гигантских отвратительных гнезд. Из них вышли бы идеальные квартиранты - они даже пожирали всех _остальных_ , менее приятных квартирантов - не будь они такими, черт побери, страшными.

Климат в столице был достаточно теплым, чтобы из более южных регионов страны туда заглядывала разнообразная живность, включая субтропические виды жуков и насекомых, которые обычно превосходили в размерах своих родственников с севера. Размером пауки-бокоходы были с кисть Обито, и когда передвигались по стенам спальни, то делали это шустро, бесшумно и _бочком_ , чертовы _уродцы_. Большие, коричневые и волосатые - не дай бог такое будет глазеть на тебя в ночи. Уже много дней Обито изводил себя тренировками и работой но, доползши до дома, был вынужден лежать до утра без сна и наблюдать за тем, как новые соседи рыскают по комнате, лапая его вещи.

Он совершил ошибку, пожаловавшись на ситуацию на прошлом семинаре, чем спровоцировал _Генму_ на жуткие россказни о том, как по ночам пауки заползают людям в уши и рот и следят там своими паучьими половыми гормонами, привлекая пару - он сказал, что пауки съедают засохшую кожицу с губ; пауки откладывают у людей в порах микроскопические яйца, из которых потом вылупляются тысячи микроскопических паучков; пауки воруют сюрикены, угоняют байки и _закладывают_ их.

Обито чего уже только не думал про своих восьминогих гостей. Они не пытались наладить контакт, а потому вся эта подозрительность, страх и недоверие только нарастали, смешавшись, в конечном итоге, в необъятное напряжение. А потом Какаши прибил паука дверью. Сначала он вздохнул с облегчением. Но, искореженный смертью, паук стал казаться невероятно маленьким, и Обито вдруг осознал, что все та жуть, сгустившаяся между ними, была лишь плодом его воображения, придавшего смысл бессмысленному; пусть это и значило, что он сам себе выдумал врага, расправился с ним и нарек это правосудием. Теперь каждый раз, когда он миновал труп на дверном косяке, хладнокровное убийство не давало ему покоя.

Обито думал о смертоносной ладони Какаши на своей шее, о собственных руках, сомкнувшихся на неожиданно узких боках товарища, и от этого до сих пор бросало в жар - однако над метаморфозой, произошедшей с его отношением к пауку-бокоходу, еще нужно было поразмыслить.

Какаши был прав, подумал он. _Я и впрямь шизанутый_.

Обито небрежно просунул босые ноги в сандалии, вышел в тесный коридор и завернул на кухню, намереваясь поставить чайник. 

Коридор составлял основную часть планировки их квартиры. На его западном конце располагалась входная дверь, а на восточном - маленький застекленный балкон, выходящий на парк Грин Лэйк. Обито мог пересечь расстояние от двери до балкона в тринадцать шагов. В шесть, если торопился. Длина всей дорожки не позволяла даже по базе тайдзюцу пройтись, что уж говорить о динамичных ката.

Коридор разделял общую зону на две части: с одной стороны была довольно неровная комната с низким, скошенным потолком; с другой находилась кухня, представлявшая из себя скорее угол с раковиной и холодильником, нежели полноценное помещение. Кривую половину они превратили в гостиную, дополнив ее безбожно жестким диваном, тяжелым столом из чистого дуба и парой маленьких деревянных табуреток. Кедровые стропила рассеивали свет из узкого ряда окон, расположившихся аккурат на стене под кособоким потолком; Какаши приходилось чуть пригибаться, чтобы не задеть их, когда он усаживался.

Оказавшись на кухне, Обито обнаружил, что воду совсем недавно вскипятили, поэтому отыскал чистую кружку и полез за своими гречневыми запасами. Пока готовил чай, он начал поиски соседа и тут же краем глаза обнаружил его - сидевшим в центре дивана на той половине. На низком столике перед ним стояли три пустых стакана, поднос для скручивания табака, кухонные весы и набитый травкой пластиковый пакет, напоминавший желто-зеленый воздушный шар. Обычно Какаши убирался сразу после ухода гостей - особенно, если дело касалось наркоторговли - и по виду он, вроде бы, даже пытался, но особо далеко не продвинулся. 

— Тебе надо бы побольше общаться с людьми, — сказал он, сгорбившись так, словно отчитывал стол.

 _Еще чего_ , подумал Обито. То, что он не хотел проводить вечер за выкуриванием десяти ярдов рисовой бумаги с парочкой шутов вроде Генмы и Райдо, еще не делало его _отщепенцем_.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты с ними поладил. Если вдруг что случится.

Случится - повторил про себя Обито - с чем? С кем?

— Например? 

С ним, дошло до него секундой позже. Какаши хотел, чтобы у него были друзья, на случай, если он прикупит ферму во время их следующей вылазки за стену. Волна страха прокатилась с яичек до желудка и осела на основании его языка. Обито сгреб в руки чай, содрогнувшись от неприязни, вызванной этой мыслью. Он больше не сказал ни слова, потому что каждый раз, когда он был в чем-то твердо убежден, а Какаши - наоборот, начиналась ссора. 

— Например... — промычал сосед в той манере, в какой он обычно начинал вешать лапшу на уши или указывать на очевидные вещи. Вот только проблема - Обито не мог отличить одно от другого. — Если бы когда-нибудь мне пришлось инициировать _ку_ и свергнуть правительство - или, скажем, выпотрошить его изнутри - то они бы стали именно той командой, с которой я бы на это пошел. 

Обито переварил, фыркнул и обогнул стол, намереваясь занять свое место. Он сбросил сандалии и сел лицом к соседу, прислонившись левым боком к спинке дивана и небрежно скрестив перед собой ноги. Он отхлебнул чаю, обжег нахрен весь язык и опустил кружку, недовольно на нее уставившись. _Да боже_ , какая из них команда? Генма и Райдо, Анко и та девчонка из третьей команды... — И Дронго тоже? Я вообще только сегодня узнал, что он свалил со своей точки на сто шестнадцатой. И кто только носит шорты в такую погоду?

— Ты носишь шорты в такую погоду, Обито, — сказал он, не поднимая головы.

Обито вспыхнул. У него, конечно, были веские медицинские _основания_ , чтобы пренебрегать одеждой - но ни лицемерия, ни волосатых голеней они не покрывали.

Внезапно Какаши вздохнул, отлип от стола и откинулся на спинку отвратительно жесткого дивана. Он потер глаза и начал сползать вниз, пока его длиннющие ноги едва ли не сложились на полу пополам. 

— Я слишком обдолбан для этого.

— Ну завтра уберешься, — предложил Обито. Ему не хотелось отвечать так ядовито, но он все никак не мог перестать думать о своем новообретенном неумении заводить друзей и сильно расстраивался оттого, что на ум не приходило ни единого приятного представления о будущем, в котором не будет Какаши. Ему надо было завести друганов, _срочно_.

Обито поднес кружку к губам и сделал еще глоток. Горячее не причиняет такой сильной боли, если ты уже обжегся. 

Пока он был занят, Какаши протянул руку и снял кое-что с его футболки: обломок ветки, от которого Обито не смог избавиться, когда поспешно отряхивался от пыли. Сосед бросил веточку ему в лицо и посмеялся над тем, как он не смог блокировать ее с занятыми горячим чаем руками.

 _Говнюк_ , подумал он, зашипев, ведь дымящаяся жидкость выплеснулась на пальцы. Он снял перчатки час назад, и хоть пламенем кисти не обдало, но они слегка онемели.

— Ты не мылся, — весело упрекнул Какаши.

— Ненавижу мыться! — отмахнулся он, вытирая руку о футболку. 

— О? — его брови взметнулись, густое выточенное серебро. — Почему?

У Обито раздулись ноздри - ему стало очень неприятно, потому что объяснить он не мог. 

— Вода стремно действует на шрамы.

— О, — повторил Какаши. Затем, медленно: — Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

В это время он коснулся костяшками его правой лодыжки и провел вверх до колена. У напарника была довольно странная манера _предлагать_ помощь, но при этом _смотреть_ на него так, будто он снова хотел в него вцепиться.

Волосы на ногах Обито встали дыбом.

— Вообще-то... кое-что ты сделать можешь, — он встал, схватился сзади за футболку, затем, помедлив, сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Какаши зашевелился, уперся кончиками пальцев в край столика с таким видом, будто его вечер начинал набирать обороты. На сей внезапный интерес Обито закатил глаза, стянул футболку и развернулся. — Тут, на спине.

Он услышал резкий вдох, звук, с которым настроение напарника рухнуло ниже плинтуса.

— Обито, — сказал он. — Да ты издеваешься?

Кровь закипела у него в жилах от ярости, граничащей со стыдом, и он уже запустил локти обратно в футболку. 

— Если собираешься злиться, то и без твоей помощи обойдусь.

— Нет, я не... — Какаши вскочил с дивана и схватил его за запястье. Он вырвал у него из рук вонючую футболку и бросил на пол. — Я не злюсь. Просто...

Голос его звучал гневно. 

— Ты просидел на семинаре _три часа_ с такой дурой?

— Да она не глубокая...

— Тут все так сильно вымазано в _сосновой_ смоле и _грязищи_ , что я даже не учуял ее, — Какаши рвал и метал. Он выпустил запястье Обито и пинком заставил один из табуретов проскользить по деревянному полу. — Сядь, — затем отшвырнул еще один в сторону безо всякой причины. — А я уже понадеялся на стриптиз. 

Он прошествовал на кухню.

Ноги у Какаши были безумно красивые. Худощавый юнец из детских воспоминаний Обито превратился в поджарого подростка, и, честное слово, наблюдать за этим пугалом было одно удовольствие.

Как обычно, сосед выбрал идеальное время для ублюдничества, но Обито все равно послушно опустился на табурет; все-таки он _действительно_ просидел _три_ чертовых часа на семинаре с горящей полосой от древесной коры посреди спины. Рана была поверхностной, полная хрень для шиноби - настоящий же геморрой вызывала смола, присохшая к разорванной коже, словно гадкий бурый клей. Он уже чувствовал, как оттуда заново начинала сочиться лимфа, стоило сорвать запекшуюся корку вместе с футболкой. Так будет подтекать и чесаться, наверное, еще несколько недель; он с этим покорно смирился. Тренировка на черной площадке с голым торсом, в результате которой он проехался задом вплоть до синей зоны, безусловно, не входила в число моментов, которыми Обито мог бы гордиться. Судя по всему, ему оставалось лишь встретить свое наказание с достоинством.

Какаши вернулся с полными руками всякой всячины и все еще на иголках. Он бросил на пол железный котелок, тряпку и бутылку с остатками растительного масла, которое досталось им вместе с квартирой. Обито уперся локтями в колени и проследил за тем, как он вернулся на кухню и снял электрический чайник с подставки. Похоже, перед ним вот-вот должна была развернуться сцена изощренной пытки.

— Будет херово, — сообщил напарник и, проходя мимо, больно щелкнул Обито по уху. Говнюк.

Какаши подцепил ногой свободный табурет, подтянул к себе и уселся у него за спиной - все одним движением. Обито услышал, как вода заструилась в котелок.

Первое прикосновение тряпки к коже, не то теплое, не то горячее, ощутилось стальной мочалкой на поврежденной плоти; Обито прикусил ошпаренный язык, когда вязкий комок смолы оторвался со спины вместе с парой волосков.

— Если будешь дерьмово к себе относиться, то и окружающие будут считать тебя дерьмом, — заявил Копирующий Ниндзя.

— Иди в жопу.

Какаши _цок_ нул. 

— Не понимаю... как _дереву_ удалось тебя так сильно отделать?

Обито содрогнулся - рану покинула очередная порция щебенчатой грязи. 

— Не знаю, — ответил он, чувствуя себя слишком паршиво, чтобы защищаться. — Я упал. Наверное, в глазах потемнело, пока спускался по канату.

— Но... есть же _страховочный трос_ , — его голос заметно надломился. Тряпка плюхнулась в котелок. — Пристегнуться к ремню - дело двух секунд... не говори, что ты просто _схватился_ за долбанную перекладину?

— Сказал же, у меня в глазах потемнело, — огрызнулся Обито. — Это случайно вышло. _Никто_ не пользуется тросами, они для чайников. Я же первоклассный...

— Идиот, — поправил он, выжав тряпку и продолжив свое занятие; от нее еще исходил пар. — Ты не чувствуешь меры; если ты устал и понимаешь, что по канату не спустишься, то _не надо_ по нему, черт возьми, спускаться. Именно из-за такой херни тебя и схватят за жопу на миссии. У тебя дерьмовые баллы, потому что всю свою энергию ты тратишь на пафосные техники, вместо того чтобы сделать упор на свои сильные стороны. Жизнь шиноби - это тебе не какой-то ебучий _танцевальный баттл_ , это тест на выживание, и ты его _заваливаешь_!

Обито скрючился, сильнее пригнувшись к коленям, и постарался не думать обо всех тех, кто не прошел этот тест. 

— Наверное, — пробурчал он.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Почему ты так стремишься быть впереди планеты всей?

— Не впереди... я хочу всех _догнать_.

Прошла минута немого диалога между раной Обито и жесткой тряпкой. Затем кусок ткани плюхнулся обратно в котелок, и он ощутил порыв воздуха между лопаток. Вокруг талии обвилась рука, и запястье Какаши легло ему на бедро.

— Придурок, — вздохнул он.

Заключенный между коленями напарника, Обито закрыл ладонями глаза и на несколько вдохов ощутил себя бесповоротно окруженным. Затем Какаши отстранился, выжал тряпку и продолжил вычищать кровь, лимфу и густые древесные выделения с его кожи.

Вскоре он разрезал давящую тишину очередным резким вздохом. 

— Ладно, послушай. Не пойми меня неправильно - но ты бешеный. Ты выходишь на ринг, и людям становится _страшно_. Они думают, что лишатся руки или, там, еще чего-нибудь.

Обито фыркнул.

— Я серьезно, — сказал он. — За твоими эмоциями скрывается нечеловеческая сила, чувак. Я завидую. Ты не то чтобы _дофига_ чего делаешь, но остающаяся после тебя разруха внушает ужас.

Вдруг Обито почувствовал, как сосед протянул руку и прошелся тупыми ногтями по волосам у него за ухом, словно он был собакой какой-нибудь. Он стряхнул его. 

— Я в прошлом месяце три сотни кулов выручил, просто делая ставки на размах порчи имущества на твоих матчах.

— Всего-то? — проворчал он, подумав, что если Какаши решил вешать ему лапшу на уши, то мог бы придумать число и повнушительнее, чем три _рё_. Этого не хватало даже на треть их арендной платы.

— Ну, обычно больше выходит, но я же не думал, что ты с катушек слетишь в бою против Яхаги. Изначально я всегда ставлю пятьдесят ка на двадцать минут, десять деревьев...

— Десять _деревьев_? Это еще что значит? — озадаченно перебил его Обито. Лишь в половине случаев Бунзо устраивал спарринги в лесу, а его бой с Яхаги проходил у подземного озера. Ему это запомнилось, потому что после матча озера там больше не было.

— Это такая мера стоимости - одно дерево обходится городу в десять _рё_ , — объяснил Какаши. Тряпка произвольно скользнула по всей ширине спины Обито. — Стандартно на твой матч приходится десять с половиной деревьев. У всех остальных три или четыре. Но бой с Яхаги продлился всего четырнадцать минут - и надо было тебе пробивать дыру в подземном шельфе?

— Мне надоели ее дебильные _водяные_ дзюцу! — произнес Обито. — Яхаги меня выбесила... я просто хотел, чтобы она уже отстала.

— Мы не представляли, как высчитать, во сколько бы обошелся ремонт грунтовой основы, — спокойно продолжил Какаши. — И надо было ли перенаправлять водные каналы, чтобы они заново заполнили отверстие в пещере, так что... банк отдали тому, кто предложил самую высокую цену. Генма унес домой приличное состояние - вот почему он повел нас есть сома в тот день. Тебе не показалось это странным?

Обито еще сильнее припал к коленям. История о ставках, вообще-то, нисколько его не успокоила - особенно ему не понравилось, что деньги с матчей греб Генма, а затем еще замасливал его вкуснейшим запеченным сомом, будто бы Обито был инвестицией, которая требовала страховки - но стоило признать, что неловкая похвала ему льстила. Он не знал, можно ли было счесть _"бешеный"_ за комплимент, но из уст Какаши это звучало именно так.

— Уверен, он как-то подтасовал карты, — промычал Копирующий Ниндзя. — Яхаги что-нибудь тебе говорила, пыталась вывести из себя?

— Нет, — Обито попытался припомнить. — Ну, да. Но здесь все честно. Провокация - тоже одна из техник ниндзя.

— Пожалуй, — сказал он. Какаши ненадолго прекратил ввергать его в мучительную боль, и тряпка повисла у него на плечах, где не было никакой раны. — С каких пор ты стал таким понимающим?

— _Тц_ , — фыркнул Обито. — Чего ты так к этому прицепился?

— Наверное, мне просто не нравится, когда люди тебе докучают.

Обито обернулся взглянуть на напарника, но именно в этот момент Какаши решил взять тряпку и пригнулся, схватив чайник. Он добавил в котелок горячей воды.

Сейчас... хорошо. Но еще парой часов ранее Обито считал, что одной из причин, по которым Какаши все время ходил за ним по пятам, была неуместная вина из-за глупого героизма, повергшего его в кому на целых три года. Какаши был из тех людей, которые никогда не извинялись за содеянное, но это не значило, что прощения он не искал - а потому чувство вины было вполне логичным объяснением.

Но еще одной причиной, подумал Обито, могло послужить то, что Какаши приказали за ним следить. Многое изменилось в его напарнике после Моста Каннаби, но одна вещь осталась прежней: он до сих пор четко следовал приказам.

Когда Обито очнулся, он во всем видел подвох. _Особенно_ в дружбе, предложенной давним соперником, тогда, на поле - в тот самый день, когда Штаб поднасрал ему, и Обито ушел лишь после того, как нанес ущерба на десять с половиной деревьев сраному административному зданию, в котором они прятались. Статуи и фонтаны внутри помещения все равно казались ему неуместными.

У Обито не было _ничего_ , когда Какаши появился и заговорил с ним. Больше всего на свете ему нужна была постель, чертова еда или просто хоть что-нибудь знакомое. А так как его эмоциональное состояние тогда держалось на соплях - завоевать его доверие кучкой обещаний, неуклюжими комплементами и милыми родинками было проще простого. После этого все пошло как по маслу; Обито снова давали миссии, последствия от его вероломного нападения на штаб Конохи были минимальными, и даже АНБУ перестали таскаться за ним хвостиком. Твою ж мать, если хорошенько об этом подумать, то ясное дело, там творилась какая-то муть - и его сосед буквально находился в самом ее эпицентре.

До него донесся уставший голос Какаши. 

— Би, иногда мне кажется... что я до сих пор жду твоего пробуждения.

И третий вариант, все думал Обито: его напарник говорил правду; он просто пытался помочь - и он, вообще-то, даже этого хотел.

— Почему тебе всегда нужно тренироваться в одиночку? — кусок ткани снова оказался у него на спине, в этот раз перемоченный, и вниз по позвоночнику потекла теплая струйка. Какаши перекрыл ее подушечкой большого пальца и вытер. — Почему ты никогда не рассказываешь о том, что тебя гложет?

— А почему бы тебе не отвалить и не предоставить мне хоть немного личного пространства? — огрызнулся Обито. Имея при себе три разные теории, он совсем не знал, соответственно какой следует себя вести. Наверное, это было безумием.

Они снова погрузились в молчание, и, пока напарник колдовал над его раной, Обито сидел в своем омерзительном лицемерии, чувствуя, словно бы посреди груди образовалась гигантская дыра. Большую часть времени он ее даже не замечал, но, когда Какаши был рядом, она отзывалась болью. Напоминала, что теперь от него осталась лишь половина того, кем он был раньше. Ему не очень-то удавалось придерживаться своего подхода к совместному существованию и зализыванию ран, аля " _ты занимаешься своими делами, а я своими_ ", когда Какаши все время крутился рядом - его пугало это хладнокровие в некоторых ситуациях, но он горестно осознавал, что нуждался в нем.

— Прости, — процедил он сквозь зубы, и стиснул кулаки, лежавшие на ногах. — Ты мне нужен, правда.

Может быть... ему стоило только спросить, и все бы разрешилось. Какаши рассказал бы правду.

Но.

Если он все же _был_ двойным агентом подпольного подразделения АНБУ, которому поручили вести за ним слежку, _и в то же время_ пытался залезть к нему в штаны... это расхерачило бы Обито весь мир. А ведь он только начал заново его отстраивать, отстраивать из ничего.

— Все в порядке?

— Ага. 

Так неубедительно он еще никогда не врал.

__

Продолжение следует...


	9. интерлюдия: руки убийцы, ч.2

Какаши не знал, почему, но какая-то маленькая его часть вообразила, будто, как только они с Обито поцелуются, их отношения сразу пойдут на лад.

И они поцеловались. Пару раз. Немножко. А в итоге он просто сидел, глядя на опустевшее место соседа на диване, пытаясь выпроводить отряд уродцев вон, потому что они вообще не вовремя завалились - но стоило кому-то трижды позвать его по имени, и Какаши скручивал очередной косяк. Вскоре его адски накрыло, и он вспоминал плохие деньки, все еще пялясь на это пустое место и думая: _"какого хера?"_

Он знал, что лучше не давить. Анко весь вечер на него глазела, будто видела насквозь - _"следи за языком"_ , сказала она, что бы это ни значило - но Какаши знал, что лучше не давить. А потому ждал, ждал его возвращения, ждал, как ждал всегда. Когда они наконец ушли, он смел весь мусор с пола. Присел. Немного покурил. Побаловался шаринганом. Встал. Поставил чайник. Переделал все на свете, но в комнату Обито головы не совал и не звал его посидеть у себя на коленях.

Какаши ждал _три года_. И, черт побери, готов был ждать еще, если Обито требовалось время, чтобы провести мысли в порядок.

Так-то оно так, но боги сочли уместным посадить полуобнаженного, натертого маслом товарища ему между ног, и Какаши был бы паршивым оппортунистом, если бы совсем ничего не предпринял.

 _"Ты нужен мне",_ сказал он. Ну, что ж, подумал Какаши. От этого можно отталкиваться.

— Мы перестали проводить спарринги, — сказал он. — Если хочешь стать лучше, то дерись со _мной_ , а не с деревьями.

Полоса, оставленная корой, простиралась чуть ли не по всей ширине спины, прямо под лопатками; удар пришелся серьезный, но по касательной. И Обито еще повезло, что он не загремел обратно в больницу с новыми шрамами, заново истыканный трубками. Какаши активировал шаринган. Он провел ладонями по маслу, оставшемуся посреди спины товарища, и кончиками пальцев, поглаживая, начал массировать вдоль потоков чакры, по направлению к сердцу.

— Что ты...?

Какаши маневрировал костяшками да подушечками больших пальцев по обеим сторонам позвоночника, медленными, круговыми движениями - словно расслаблял шнурки на высоком ботинке. Добравшись до края раны, он повторил ту же технику и пошел в обратном направлении, увеличив силу, с которой давил. Защита Обито развалилась на куски, и он слабо застонал от удовольствия. Этот звук разом захватил все его чувства, и Какаши захотел поймать его, удержать - растянуть.

Раз уж у него язык не поворачивался _назвать шрамы Обито милыми_ , то Какаши посчитал, что мог просто действовать. Действовать, опираясь на чувства.

Даже полный профан в человеческой анатомии смог бы различить огромные узлы, укоренившиеся в спине напарника и то, каким сильным было напряжение в правой части тела Обито. Какаши не применял особой силы, однако слегка растер соединительную ткань в его плечах и принялся расслаблять мышцы в местах, где скапливалась чакра, прежде чем течь дальше. Каждый раз, когда одна расслаблялась, он моментально ощущал перемену в текстуре и динамике светящихся каналов под кожей.

Обито заскулил. 

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Не знаю, — усмехнулся он, под кайфом уже позабыв о своей недавней печали. — Я, эм, все тут промыл. Но тебе надо ополоснуться.

Единственным ответом послужил очередной сдавленный стон, и Какаши закатил глаза, однако улыбки не сдержал. Наконец, он спустил ладони под рану и проделал все тоже самое с его поясницей. Обито сложил руки на коленях.

— Слушай, если тебе вдруг понадобится помощь с растяжкой...

— _Кей_ , — вновь сдавленно проскулил он.

Какаши никогда бы не подумал, что от одной только буквы ему станет так хорошо. Он был готов откланяться дереву, надравшему зад его соседу.

— И все же, почему мы больше не спаррингуем? — снова спросил он и обхватил его за бедра, сильно надавив большими пальцами.

— Я бы объяснил, если б мог, — сказал Обито, скрючившись, словно от пытки.

Какаши отпустил его и костяшками начал медленно прокладывать по спине обратную, извилистую дорожку. Пульсация, вызванная сокращениями мышц, следовала за его руками, а кожа под ними покрывалась мурашками.

— Я знаю, что нам лучше тренироваться вместе. Но... — очередную волну дрожи Обито попытался замаскировать, пожав плечом. — Не знаю, почему, но... когда ты на меня идешь, отчего-то мне кажется, что ты пробьешь мне грудь рукой. И это пугает, — тихо завершает он. — Не понимаю, прошлое я вижу или будущее.

Какаши опустил руки. 

— Обито. Я не могу даже представить таких обстоятельств, при которых мне захотелось бы тебя убить.

Вдох. Два. Внезапно напарник выпрямился, крутанулся на стуле и крепко обнял его одной рукой. Жаловаться он и не думал - видимо, хотя бы раз в жизни он сказал то, что Обито нужно было услышать, - но, честно признаться, объятие было слишком резким. Какаши надеялся, что возможность умереть от его руки не беспокоила Обито взаправду.

— Прими душ, — тихо посоветовал он. — А потом, если приляжешь, я еще немного поколдую над твоей спиной.

— Хорошо, — пробурчал напарник, убрав руку, но зарывшись лицом ему в шею. — Только не у меня в комнате. Там холодно... и пауки.

— Да ну, до сих пор? Я думал, что прикончил почти всех...

— Нет. Не убивай их больше. Какаши, пожалуйста.

— Мне казалось, они тебе докучают.

— Нет, просто... — он отстранился, начав тереть глаз. — Мне скормили ложную информацию про них. И мы никак не взаимодействовали, вот и случилось огромное недопонимание, и многие теперь мертвы.

 _"Недопонимание... с пауками?"_ , замешкался Какаши.

Как только его странный, понурый сосед прошаркал в ванную, Какаши снова попытался занять себя уборкой. В Стране Огня была традиция - жертвовать чуть ли не всем в угоду гостям. Если они хотят есть, вы отдаете им последний мешок вяленого сладкого картофеля. Хотят пить - вы должны выставить саке из канталупы и меда, которое последние шесть месяцев берегли для особого случая; и если им хочется травки, вы должны позаботиться, чтобы домой они ушли накуренные, как никогда. В Конохе же, если вашему гостю захочется стянуть штаны и нассать вам на пол, все, что вы можете сделать, это похвалить размер его члена и надеяться, что запах не въестся в древесину.

Какаши запнул табуретки под стол, взял котелок и пустые стаканы и унес их на кухню. Проснувшись завтра с отходняком, сковавшим веки, и увидев посуду в раковине, он себя возненавидит, но зато, если все пройдет хорошо, ему удастся уломать напарника переночевать в его комнате.

Если Обито хотелось быть одному, Какаши не парился, не особо - лишь бы тому были весомые причины, и он не сходил с ума, надумывая себе всякое в четырех стенах. Иногда Какаши стучал в стену и криками напоминал про воду, только чтобы вытянуть его из мрачных раздумий.

Как только гостиная была как следует прибрана, он отвел взгляд от ванной и осторожно проскользнул к себе в спальню. Он скинул кофту, переоделся в треники, понюхал подмышку на футболке и решил, что пойдет. Вернулся в общую зону, вернул чайник на подставку, почистил зубы над раковиной, и затем прошелся по восточному крылу, прямиком до балкона. В части квартиры, где обитал Обито, музыка звучала намного громче, и он был прав - здесь также было холоднее. Он остановился на выходе из комнаты и подумал, что надо бы уйти, но сперва решил оглядеться, просто проверить, сколько пауков там осталось. Насчитал двоих и заметил, с неким наслаждением, что товарищ был уже на третьем томе одной из его любимых серий комиксов, _Оками_. Если Обито привлекали белые волки и гигантские клинки - черт, Какаши было что ему предложить.

Тонкие стены беспрерывно переговаривались с дождем. Шум стек в кипящий поток куда-то на задворки сознания, пока он разнюхивал обстановку, но стоило воде в ванной стихнуть, как звуки шторма внезапно снова стали четкими. 

— Ты копаешься в моих вещах?

— Что? Нет! — от абсурдности ситуации Какаши слишком резко бросился на защиту, и, обернувшись, встретился с прищуром Обито. Только его товарищ мог выглядеть таким серьезным, вытряхивая из уха воду. — Я... считал. Пауков.

— Как странно, — пробормотал он, прошагав мимо него в темноту комнаты. — Если учесть, что я сказал тебе оставить их в покое.

Какаши повел плечом. 

— Знай своего врага.

Обито вытер голову полотенцем, откинул его на стул в углу и замер, как вкопанный. Он прошелся взглядом по стенам, компактному рабочему столу, маленькому окну. В ожидании, Какаши уже почти оперся о косяк, как вдруг отпрыгнул, стоило чему-то дотронуться до его шеи. Паучья ножка - разглядел он. Приклеившаяся к косяку аккурат там, где он убил тварь. Он смахнул тело на пол.

— Я захвачу свое одеяло.

— Хорошо, — хмыкнул он. — У меня есть следующий выпуск _Оками_ , если тебе нужно. Аматерасу наконец добирается до меча Кусанаги.

— Здорово, — пропыхтел товарищ, останавливаясь, чтобы стянуть одеяло и подцепить с пола третий томик. Он сунул его под мышку. — Этот зеркальный щит из последней главы, блин, бесполезный!

Какаши фыркнул. 

— Ну так, они ввели его, только чтобы продвинуть идею богини солнца. А еще смотрится он улетно.

Он слегка пружинил на носочках, идя вслед за Обито по коридору. Было очень тяжело не обращать внимания на свежую рану посреди его спины и не беситься. Большинство шиноби погибало в возрасте двадцати лет; тридцати - если им везло. Обито вел себя так, словно его время уже давно миновало и он жил сверхурочно. И порой это пугало до чертиков, но признавать это вслух Какаши ни в коем случае не собирался.

Он юркнул в спальню; знакомое ощущение диплопии настигло его, когда активировался шаринган и покачнулись границы мира. Он начал рыться в столе. Луна была на ноготочек далека от полной, и ее света, сочившегося сквозь барьер из облаков, хватало для стабилизации ночного видения. Вместо того, чтобы глазеть на владения соседа, подумал Какаши, ему стоило заняться поисками... ах, ничего, оно быстро нашлось. Он развернулся.

Обито улегся на живот, просунув под одеяло лишь левую ногу, и, наполовину спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, листал комикс в его постели так, словно всегда там валялся. И, возможно, так оно и было, в какой-то степени - только не в столь деликатном положении.

Какаши присел на корточки и помахал стеклянной бутылочкой перед носом соседа.

— Что... — прищурился он. — Прикалываешься что ли? Конопляное масло?

— В нем содержатся витамины, которые пойдут твоим шрамам на пользу.

Обито нахмурился.

Какаши прижал бутылочку к себе и залез на матрас, присев рядом. 

— Просто доверься мне. И сними уже этот дебильный пластырь с глаза.

— Это ты сними свою дебильную маску, — пробурчал он в ответ. Но пальцами левой руки он схватился за пластырь и сдернул его, отбросив в темноту.

Очередной порыв ветра зарядил по зданию, и раздался приглушенный, жалобный перезвон дверных подвесок и оконных украшений. Еще никогда Какаши не было так радостно в столь дерьмовую погоду. Он хотел предложить Обито капнуть масла под язык, но решил, что лучше уж как-нибудь в другой раз - вместо этого он отвинтил крышку и пустил несколько капель ему между лопаток. Запах у него был, однако не как у травки. Конопляное масло содержало мускус, который, предположительно, придавал ему противовоспалительное свойство и был полезен для кожи, но Какаши не собирался рассказывать Обито об этом, потому что он, скорее всего, нашел бы способ выставить это в плохом свете.

Он не спеша размазывал масло, пока в воздухе не начал ощущаться слабый запах. Затем, точно так же, как и раньше, начал работать кончиками пальцев вдоль каналов чакры напарника, направляя вещества к сердцу. Он хотел спросить Обито, в каких местах было больнее всего, но потом сообразил, что он бы все равно не ответил, а потому решил выяснить это самостоятельно.

Постепенно увеличивая силу, с которой мял спину костяшками и большими пальцами, шаринганом он выискивал точки, в которых чакра Обито текла медленно или не текла вовсе. Он ослабил парочку особо тугих узлов в правой части тела - в основном, они были между плечом и шеей, и еще один на пояснице, чутка южнее бедра. Правда, он лишь изредка касался этих проблемных мест, потому что стоило ему это сделать, как Обито начинал пыхтеть, скулить и корчиться от боли; ради всего _свят_ ого, на нем были одни только шорты, и Какаши хотелось пройтись зубами по каждой неровности на его коже.

— Не думал, что они так долго просидят, — лениво произнес он вместо этого. — И вылакают весь мой ликер.

— Мог бы и выпнуть их, — приглушенно буркнул Обито себе в руку. — Но ты настолько предан _долгу_ , что не можешь отойти от правил во время службы, не говоря уже о плохом обращении с гостями.

— Знаю, — признал он. Сильнее надавив на основание шеи напарника, он кончиками пальцев прошелся вниз, вдоль ямочек на лопатках. — Ничего не могу поделать; это часть моей программы.

Обито тихо фыркнул. 

— _Ты и есть_ программа, Какаши. Если еще хоть что-нибудь ты попробуешь объяснить фразой: _"Я - пес"_ , то клянусь, я перееду к Генме и его десяти тысячам сожителям. И курицам. Я согласен даже на них.

Какаши заулыбался. 

— Псы без труда распознают пустые угрозы.

Обито фыркнул. На какое-то время он замолчал. Раздался шелест переворачиваемой страницы. Затем: 

— Знаешь, все эти истории двигает только одно - нескончаемый поток зла. Но, пожалуй, так оно и в жизни.

— Ты же вроде говорил, что не бывает ни добра, ни зла.

— Нет, _ты_ понял, о чем я. Не совсем зла. Тьмы. Страха и потерь.

Он задумчиво хмыкнул. 

— Ты говорил, все это делает нас лучше.

Обито не отвечал. Какаши убрал руки, когда он вдруг перевернулся на бок, закрыл комикс и откинул его на пол.

— Би?

— Мм, — отозвался он. — Надо будет еще над этим поразмыслить.

Какаши расслабил плечи и продолжил водить пальцами по подсвеченным каналам чакры Обито. Он вырисовывал долгие полумесяцы у него под ребрами и на боку, и уже собирался вернуться к напряженным бедренным мышцам, когда взгляд вдруг соскользнул и в паху начало собираться непрошеное тепло. Сегодня он решил соседа не отпугивать. Но его мантра, гласившая: _"не давить"_ , ослабевала по мере того, как запах мускуса оседал во рту.

Обито пробурчал что-то, чего он не расслышал. Его спина вдруг удлинилась, когда он потянулся, и, содрогнувшись, расслабился. 

— Не знал, что у тебя такие приятные руки.

— Останешься на ночь? — спросил Какаши. — До утра в этот раз?

— Мм? — промычал он опять, словно пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, или уже почти засыпал. — Что ты...

— Извини, что потрогал твой член, — добавил он торопливо. — Это больше не повторится.

— Чего? Ты потрогал мой... — внезапно напарник сел, и Какаши уронил ладони себе на колени, наблюдая за тем, как отблески дождя переливаются на его коже. — Я впервые слышу, чтобы ты извинялся, да еще за то, чего я не помню.

— Но, тогда... — Какаши свел брови на переносице. — Почему ты ушел? Я думал, ты поэтому по утрам убегаешь; ты так вылетел в первый раз, мне казалось, я все испортил.

— Нет, я... что? — Обито накрыл ладонью лоб и покачал головой. — Я вылетел, потому что проснулся в твоей постели со _стояком_.

Какаши попытался утаить смешок, но, так как стянул маску по просьбе напарника, вовремя отвернуться он не успел. 

— И что в этом такого? Да у кучи людей по утрам стоит. Даже у девчонок.

Он закачал головой еще яростнее. 

— Не, друг, не у меня. Там движа не было с тех пор, как я _очнулся_. Я начал подозревать, что пробыл в состоянии овоща слишком долго - оборудование осталось при мне, но вот топлива в нем нема.

Какаши засмеялся. Он упал лицом в подушку и продолжил хохотать. По правде, ему стало не по себе; ему даже в голову не приходило, а Обито, без сомнений, сильно загонялся по этому поводу, но стыдился поднимать эту тему в разговоре. _"Бедный Би"_ , весело подумал Какаши. Все это время он думал, что стал _лысеющим импотентом_.

— И Генма постоянно отпускает дебильные комментарии по поводу моего правого яичка, — сердито продолжил товарищ. — А я ему постоянно говорю, что левое работает просто прекрасно - но все равно нервничаю; мне кажется, что откуда-то ему все _известно_.

Какаши представил, как он пыхтит и краснеет, доказывая специалисту по ядам, что с яйцами у него все в порядке. Подавлять смех было чертовских тяжело. 

— Ты же знаешь, он специально тебя выводит.

— Однажды я _его_ , бля, выведу! — прорычал Обито, взбесившись при одной только мысли об этом. — Тогда-то и посмотрим, будет ли он еще смеяться над моими яйцами.

Какаши отвернулся, хохоча чуть ли не до потери рассудка.

— Ты _такой_ обдолбанный, — заявил Обито. — Но...

Какаши ощутил руку напарника на своем боку и потянулся за его робким прикосновением, пока не оказался перевернутым на спину. Обито опустился на колени рядом с ним.

— Все равно, спасибо, — произнес он. — Мне правда стало лучше.

Снаружи завывал ветер и внутренне Какаши был готов завыть тоже - потому что товарищ склонился вперед и наконец коснулся носом его щеки, сомкнув губы под левым уголком его рта. Он делал так уже во второй или даже в третий раз, но до Какаши только теперь дошло - там была родинка; он улыбнулся на это, но все равно повернул голову, утянув Обито в нормальный поцелуй.

Какаши положил ладонь ему на затылок, зарылся пальцами в короткие пряди волос за ухом. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы им помешать; он устроился поудобнее, наклонил голову и раздвинул языком губы напарника. Он обхватил его лицо обеими руками, наклонившись, как следует, и Обито придвинулся ближе, уперев правую руку в одеяло, а левую сомкнув у Какаши на боку. Он все еще обдумывал, как бы вовлечь его язык в действие, как вдруг рука на боку начала скользить то вверх, то вниз, задирая футболку, и вот уже участок до самых ребер оказался оголенным. Когда рука напарника скребла по обнаженной коже, жесткая и нещадно горячая, Какаши заерзал на одеялах и издал звук, который в жизни не ожидал от себя услышать.

Он мысленно трахался с товарищем по крайней мере десять раз на дню, и то до завтрака, и далеко не _он_ был тем, кто стонал, будучи снизу. Такой поворт не отпугнул его - к легкому его удивлению, даже наоборот. Книги и фантазии не обязательно должны соответствовать реальному положению вещей, подумал он. Обито был живым человеком и он не мог присваивать ему роли, да и зачем? Он понимал, что напарник ненамеренно был таким резким, ровно как и он не всегда намеренно грубил; ему только нужно было научиться это контролировать, а еще уговаривать его на большее.

Обито прошелся языком по его нижней губе и отстранился, тяжело дыша в темноту.

Какаши перевел дух и нахмурился. 

— Би...? _Обито!_

Он чуть не задохнулся, когда рот напарника, горячо и мокро, опустился в середину обнаженного живота. Он инстинктивно дернулся всем телом, внутренности скрутило. Затем Обито начал двигать языком. Какаши закусил щеку и оттолкнул его. 

— Би..! Хватит, Би.

— Извини, — он отстранился, выдавил хрипловатый, нервный смешок, и обернул против Какаши его же слова: — Слишком быстро?

— Нет, но если ты... — Какаши сделал глубокий вдох через нос, прежде чем продолжить в более спокойном тоне. — Если ты продолжишь, то у меня, нахуй, встанет. Я просто хочу убедиться, действительно ли ты этого хочешь.

— Ох, — Обито снова сел на колени и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, все еще пялясь на его живот так, словно хотел его слопать. — Не, не знаю, зачем я это сделал. Просто хотел отблагодарить тебя.

Какаши задрал руку, спрятав румянец в прохладном сгибе локтя. 

— Не придумывай, — выдохнул он. Его сердце запнулось и начало успокаиваться после жесткого спринта.

Только он согнал кровь с лица, как сосновый запах товарища вновь прильнул ближе - он не стал спорить, когда Обито уткнулся лицом ему в шею, но на очередное прикосновение грубой ладони к нижней части живота Какаши закусил щеку, дернулся и закряхтел.

— Только попробуй... — пропыхтел он, отбросив руку с лица. — Только, блять, _попробуй_ испытывать мое терпение, и, клянусь...

 _"Я не отстану от тебя до рассвета"_ , закончил он про себя.

— Ладно-ладно, — отступил Обито. — Просто я удивился, что ты можешь издавать такие прикольные звуки, вот и все. Я ложусь спать.

После того, как он отвернулся, Какаши, наконец, смог прийти в себя. Все эти годы он недооценивал, насколько нужно быть _чувств_ ительным, чтобы выстроить нормальные отношения; это в равной степени волновало и пугало его, и если он все еще сомневался, были ли у Обито на их счет опасения и нужно ли было ему время, чтобы привыкнуть - _сегодняшней ночью_ все эти загоны решились сами собой.

— Мне надоело на это смотреть, — заявил он, проведя пальцем по длине его раны.

— Махнемся? — буркнул Обито.

Он не совсем понимал, что имел в виду товарищ, пока тот не встал на четвереньки и не перелез через него, на противоположную половину матраса. Какаши подвинулся вперед, заняв нагретое место, а Обито улегся на левый бок, на этот раз позади него. Он чуть-чуть выждал, и все-таки шероховатая рука скользнула ему на бедро, а шеи коснулся кончик носа, но больше нигде они не соприкоснулись.

— У тебя встал? — озвучил он свое подозрение.

— _Нет,_ — ответил Обито. Какаши почувствовал, как он заерзал. — Немножко.

Он помедлил, потрогал языком уголок рта, вспомнив прикосновение губ товарища. Затем, осторожно: 

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

— Просто спи уже.


	10. отпуск, ч.1

Официальных отгулов у шиноби было не много. Единственный в году запланированный отпуск выпадал на середину сезона дождей. Где-то на месяц шиноби деревни спокойно могли позабыть об униформе и провести свое скудное свободное время за обновлением снаряжения, встречами с семьей и путешествиями по разнообразным городским празднованиям.

Гусиная Ярмарка была самым крупным и наиболее приметным событием, однако в менее известных уголках деревни и на ее окраинах представители этнических меньшинств и некоторые из кланов побольше организовывали мероприятия, на которых можно было поесть, попить и покутить согласно уже их порядкам. Фестивали цветения вишни, саке и драконьих лодок Обито любил больше всего, в основном, из-за угощения и напитков; а также, в конце сезона, Конохагакуре отдавала дань многонациональным корням Страны Огня, устраивая масштабный Праздник Света.

Сотни просьб о помощи со всей страны ежедневно отклонялись в столице даже в мирное время. Мир шиноби сейчас находился в состоянии социального и промышленного переворота, и на головы стародедовского руководства свалилась тяжелая задача лавирования между противоборствующими течениями прогресса и развития; для деревенских ниндзя это означало выездные миссии, включающие в себя все что угодно - от изгнания опасных якудза из отдаленных городов до надзора за _строительными работами_ в сельских местностях.

Гражданские, живущие в столице, часто жаловались на десятичасовые смены, неблагодарных боссов и ненадежный транспорт - дерьмово, думал Обито. Он как-то провел целых десять _дней_ в поле сахарного тростника, тупо наблюдая за плановым пожаром. И браться за это задание он не хотел от слова совсем.

Сезонные поджоги посевов в Стране Огня были настолько масштабными, что некоторым секторам приходилось запрашивать у столицы дополнительное финансирование и ресурсы, чтобы взять их под контроль и не дать разрастись. Одна из таких ранних заявок поступила от фермерской общины с юга, доля производства которой составляла восемьдесят процентов от всего сахара в стране; в штабе миссию немедленно возвели до А-ранга, и действующие джонины со всего города выстроились перед дверью хокаге, выпрашивая для себя эту наискучнейшую в сезоне миссию. Когда для сопровождения выбрали Обито, ему пришлось прорываться через толпы говнюков, чтобы просто забрать приказ с первого этажа Башни.

Обито не хотел пялиться на здоровенный дебильный пожар в течение двух недель - ну нахуй, он бы с большим энтузиазмом дешманский D-ранг поделал дома, прочищая раковины или гоняясь за воришками на сто шестнадцатой. Но раз повестку из Штаба выслали аж по почте и попросили участвовать его лично, то что ж, отказываться от денег было грешно. На зарплату с А-ранга можно было есть месяц, если попусту не транжирить.

И ежу было ясно, что его выбрали за владение огненными техниками, но сослуживцы из-за этого относиться к нему добрее и не думали. Некоторые даже попытались забить стрелу. _Большая_ ошибка.

Припомнив все это, он признал - Какаши был прав. В прошлом Обито учинял масштабные беспорядки. Небось, вставлять уличный фонарь обратно в тротуар было нелегко - но Обито об этом _не думал_ , когда четырех-тонная печенюха вроде Четырнадцатипалого Фуюмичи решила подъебнуть его прямо на улице.

До того дня он, кстати, не знал, что все уличные фонари соединялись между собой при помощи подземного кабеля.

Обито столько материального ущерба городу нанес, что в записях Департамента Общественной Безопасности уже числился натуральной _катастрофой_. Они даже завели целый хеджевый фонд на его имя, как раз на тот случай, если таким личностям, как вышеупомянутый дебилоид, вдруг вздумается испортить ему настроение среди бела дня.

Он не понимал; Обито знал, что окрестности крушил мастерски, но драться терпеть не мог. Скорее наоборот, в душе он был пацифистом, но насилие было единственным языком, на котором он мог говорить, и порой казалось, что только кулаки люди и понимали.

Он заготовил целую корзинку _похуечков_ для тех, чьи _огненные_ техники превосходили его, но отдавать миссию, которую сам Третий, _мать его_ , Хокаге собственной персоной ему поручил, не собирался. Нет. Не в этой жизни, уж уволь, чувак. Уходи и забирай свои лишние пальцы.

Но Фуюмичи не ушел.

Печалило только одно: пока Обито сидел и пялился на долбанный пожар, до смерти скучая и дыша женным сахаром, всем этим придуркам из Башни, наверняка, пришлось взяться за D-ранг и вставлять те фонари обратно в тротуар, разгребая за ним бардак.

Какаши рассказал ему о тотализаторе джонинов, но умолчал, что за определенные заслуги к Обито пристало унизительное прозвище: Тоби-Десять-Деревьев.

Да уж, ему страсть как хотелось придушить уродца, которому _это_ пришло на ум.

С треском ломающихся веток и сучьев Обито приземлился на кедр, отмечавший начало черной площадки. От удара по дереву пробежалась вибрация, перекинулась ему на лодыжки и вызвала онемение до самых колен; не выдержав напряжения, он шлепнулся на задницу и решил взять передышку.

К мощному стволу кедра был привязан пятигаллонный бачок с питьевой водой. Он подполз спиной вперед и сунул под него лицо, надавив на рычажок. Такой вкусной воды он еще никогда не пил, и несколько блаженных мгновений Обито наслаждался жизненно-необходимым процессом утоления жажды. Человек, на котором лежала обязанность заполнять баки на Маунт Фило, еще как заслуживал награду почетного гражданина и фирменный бомбер Листа сверху.

Обито отпустил рычажок, расслабил руки и развалился на истоптанном сандалиями суке. Если он сейчас закроет глаза, то отрубится и надолго, но этим вечером забывать о времени было нельзя - кое-где его ждали.

Спуск с черной площадки вручную занял бы целый час. Путь наверх и вовсе стоил ему _трех_ , однако в сравнении с тем, сколько времени он тратил, когда только-только начинал заниматься на горе, прогресс был на лицо. Когда он был помладше, Минато-сенсей частенько водил седьмую команду тренироваться за городскую стену - одна только мысль о беспощадной _разминке_ сенсея в виде подъема длиной в десять миль выкачивала из него все силы.

В те времена Обито лишь месил грязь на синей площадке и только иногда совал нос на красную. В синей зоне в основном были так, игрушки: слэклайн, турники и сетки. Но с каждым новым этапом конохский канатный городок на деревьях, тянувшийся выше по горе, становился все сложнее и опаснее.

Черная площадкая встречала вас рядом из тринадцати вертикально-расположенных отшлифованных бревен; подвешенные на цепях, они покачивались из стороны в сторону на легком ветерке. Задача заключалась в том, чтобы перебраться на следующую платформу, не касаясь ничего, кроме этих голых деревяшек, и не обращая внимания на возможность разбиться насмерть. По-началу Обито это давалось очень тяжело. Обниматься с дюжиной бревен, стараясь не сорваться и не сжульничать (держась за цепи) - такая переправа выматывала его до предела; мышцы, которые там задействовались, в _драках_ были бесполезны, а потому он их не тренировал от слова совсем. Он терпел неудачу за неудачей, неудачу за неудачей. 

Теперь же он разработал алгоритм, развил гибкость и силу и мог одним махом пересечь всю черную площадку. Даже с закрытым глазом. Видимо, пришло время менять план тренировки и искать новое место.

Обито будет скучать по этой горе. Она была тихой, уединенной, и даже если тренировки вас не интересовали, сюда стоило забраться хотя бы ради того, чтобы прокатиться по канатной дороге, тянувшейся через все площадки, от самого начала до конца. Если хорошенько разогнаться, Обито мог схватиться за перекладину на самой высокой точке черной зоны и на протяжении пятидесяти метров просто _парить_ , задевая пальцами верхушки деревьев. По канату ленивый шиноби мог добраться до любой из платформ, вплоть до основания горы и ясельной синей зоны, даже не вспотев.

Конечно, если соскальзывала рука, или, там, вам случалось свалиться на огромной скорости - канат становился до абсурдного опасным.

Он охуенно устал для того, чтобы скакать через всю гору. Обито, как обычно, опаздывал.

Взвесив все "за" и "против", он поднялся на ноги, сказал себе, что голова совсем не кружится, и с нескольких попыток схватился за висевшую на канате перекладину. Затем потянулся за страховкой, но обнаружил лишь свисавший со шкива трос, истрепанный и оборванный на конце, словно кто-то выдрал крюк вместе с креплением. Обито забрал обратно свои слова насчет человека, наполнявшего баки водой - он все еще, конечно, заслуживал хорошую куртку, но для награды почетного гражданина стоило бы еще и о целостности страховки позаботиться.

Он все равно поедет; все равно спустится по канату, другие варианты не рассматриваются, даже если пристегнуться нельзя, вообще пофиг - пошел ты, Кей.

В какой-то степени, волнение, вызванное неповиновением наказу товарища, встряхнуло его, и Обито удалось не потерять бдительности во время прыжка с первой платформы. Канат был настолько длинным, что он провис чуть ли не на пятнадцать футов ближе к деревьям и склону горы. Наконец, шкив пришел в движение и с жестяным скрежетом понес его вперед. Обито попытался нейтрализовать провал с помощью рук, сначала успешно зафиксировав их под углом в девяносто градусов, но потом вдруг соскользнул. Из-за этой заминки он потянул некоторые мышцы в плечах, и они отозвались болью. 

Обито почувствовал, что начинает набирать скорость. Да ну, вряд ли его вырубит во второй раз, подумал он. Это было бы слишком предсказуемо.

Он менял правую и левую руки местами, не давая им затечь. Держаться одной рукой не представляло проблемы - он так постоянно делал. Он был элитным шиноби. Третий просил _его_ приглядеть за огромным пожаром.

За горизонтом закат раскрывал свои нежные лепестки, и на перешептывающиеся кроны деревьев легли преждевременные отметины черных теней. Обито обожал это время суток. Закат. Ветер больно бил в лицо, но он несся ему прямо навстречу; вряд ли с этим можно было что-то поделать. А затем произошло нечто странное.

Обито ни на секунду не ослаблял хватки на перекладине, однако в руке ее больше не чувствовал - он, без сомнения, потерял сознание, только вот глаз его оставался открытым, его словно застлало очень темной пеленой. Ветер исчез, но он до сих пор ясно ощущал, как горели от него щеки. Чем дольше он вглядывался в темноту, тем отчетливее различал в ней некие формы, будто его перекинуло в какое-то _пространство_. Ему бы, подумал Обито, хоть немного сюда посветить...

_Хсшшшшш!_

Шум начал затоплять пространство с нарастающей силой - как будто шипение, заключил он. Словно воздух спускали, или бежала вода. Чем сильнее он вслушивался, тем громче становился шум, пока вовсе не перешел в щебет и треск, будто ветки ломались у самого уха.

_Сшшшшш-щелк!_

Звуковой барьер заколебался и рухнул, и лишенное света пространство схлопнулось вокруг него, схлопнулось _на нем_ ; Обито моргнул, когда свет вновь залил весь обзор, и с запоздалой досадой осознал, что все-таки падал. Опять.

Он кинулся к крепкой ветке, однако летел с такой большой скоростью, что она отломалась и разлетелась на куски, словно его рука была сделана из _алмазов_. Обито едва ощутил ее прикосновение.

" _Ебаный_ в рот!" выругался он про себя. Какаши разорвет его на куски, если он вообще выживет.

Внезапно на него вновь опустилась тьма, и Обито яростно замолотил руками по воздуху: _"что за хуйня со мной творится?"_ , подумал он. Один раз - он всего навсего мог отключиться; два - должно быть, какое-то дурацкое стечение обстоятельств, или он просто до ужаса устал; но уже в третий раз сознание ускользало в черноту по собственной воле, и Обито даже приготовился взять под уздцы это сранючее агрессивное темное пространство и преподать ему урок бессмысленного саморазрушения...

_Бух._

Из легких высосало весь воздух и вместе с тем едва ли не вытянуло душу, когда он больно грохнулся на землю; сморгнув звезды, он разглядел маленький просвет неба за далекими-далекими деревьями. Гравитация втянула глазное яблоко обратно в череп.

— Какого... _хрена?_ — простонала земля под ним.

Обито посмотрел вниз. _Ох_. То-то его посадочка была подозрительно мягкой.

— Генма... — вяло произнес он. — Похоже, ты только что спас мне жизнь.

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, — последовал приглушенный ответ, и через секунду специалист по ядам яростно заерзал и успешно сбросил Обито в сосновые иголки и заросли травы.

— Но если бы я хотел, чтобы меня макнули лицом в грязь, — сказал его невольный спаситель, привстав на четвереньки и сплюнув на землю. — То остался бы с Анко.

У Обито кружилась голова. Или то небо, деревья и горы завели хоровод. Он вдруг смутно осознал, что вокруг него вертелся _весь мир_.

— Обито? — специалист по ядам заскользил по листьям, затем поднялся на ноги. — Эй.

Он попытался вымолвить хоть слово, но вместо этого пробурчал нечто невнятное в вечерний сумрак. По ощущениям его будто вытолкнуло из далеких морских глубин в капсуле, находившейся под высоким давлением, прямо на разреженный воздух высокогорья - будто его одолела кесонная болезнь, не иначе.

— _Обито_ , — Генма начал трясти его. — Давай, чувак, приходи в себя. Какаши кишки мне выпустит, если я приведу тебя домой слабоумным.

Обито получил пощечину, которая встряхнула ему как голову, так и вернула на место рассудок. Он перекатился на четвереньки и сблеванул.

— Отлично, — похвалил социопат самым своим приветливым тоном. Он присел на корточки, держась от него на расстоянии руки. — Это совершенно нормально. Можешь поблевать еще.

— Заткнись, — простонал Обито. Его трясло. Мышечная слабость в сочетании с чистым, всепоглощающим ужасом от пережитого за последние двенадцать секунд конкретно взорвали ему мозг. Он пару раз сплюнул в грязь, и это напомнило ему о том, как работает линейная физика в данной системе сознания, а еще помогло избавиться от привкуса желчи во рту. Спустя какое-то время он обратно опустился на пятую точку, совсем себя не помня и одновременно испытывая жар и смертельный холод.

— Эй.

В протянутой руке лежал термос стандартного военного образца. Обито взял его, зубами выдернул крышку и отхлебнул. Святая из святынь, _холодная вода_. Он моргнул в знак благодарности, и специалист по ядам вскинул брови.

— Лучше?

Обито улегся на лесную поросль, приподнявшись на локте, продолжая пить.

— Откуда ты _взялся_?

Обито нахмурился и опустил термос, не понимая, чего он добивался, ведь ответ был чертовски очевиден. Утерев рот рукой, он неожиданно для себя громко отрыгнул. Затем: 

— Я упал.

Генма покачал головой. 

— Мне так не кажется. Я ничего не слышал ровно до того момента, пока ты меня не придавил.

Он выпустил очередную порцию воздуха, влил в себя остатки воды одноклассника и отбросил сосуд в сторону. 

— Может, у тебя со слухом проблемы. Я _упал_.

Генма подобрал термос и встал на ноги, все еще качая головой. 

— Ни хера ты не упал.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — Обито встал, понаклонялся из стороны в сторону, затем оперся о гинкго, ствол которого на вид был не меньше десяти метров в ширину. — У тебя же, вроде, сегодня свидание.

— Как и у тебя.

— Что? — усмехнулся он на удивительно высокой ноте. — Я и...? Не, все совсем не так. Он позвал еще до того, как вся эта, э, штука приключилась. Мы... то есть, мы просто, мы идем просто как... просто кореша.

— Что ж, — задумчиво сказал специалист по ядам, сунув руки в карманы и начав удаляться в лес. — Свистни, если понадобится совет, как вести себя с _"просто корешем"_.

Обито сделал шаг, слегка пошатнулся и прижал ко лбу ладонь.

— Погоди, — крикнул он и перешел на легкий бег, догоняя. — Че ты имеешь в виду?

Поджарый джонин пожал плечами, уверенно и смело шагая по изрытой корнями горной тропе. Он перепрыгнул через обмелевший ручей, вскарабкался на бездыханный труп давным-давно срубленного дерева и обернулся, косясь на устало плетущегося за ним Обито. Ствол накрыло плотным одеялом из побегов ярко-зеленого лишайника. Он казался мягким, уютным и приятным, Обито захотелось свернуться там клубочком и заснуть.

— Ты в этом идти собираешься?

Из-за черного чокера в сгущавшихся сумерках Генма выглядел обезглавленным, как будто над деревом парила одна только голова.

Внезапно смутившись, Обито потянул за ворот своей майки. Старенькой, которой он оторвал рукава, как только вышел из комы и обнаружил, что рукава теперь презирал. Брюки и носки ему тоже перестали импонировать.

— Еще очень давно я усвоил один урок, — продолжил компаньон и слез с бревна, по-прежнему не винимая рук из карманов. — Может случиться так, что жить тебе придется бедно - но ни за что не позволяй себе бедно выглядеть.

— Пошел ты.

Обито тоже спрыгнул, но помедлил на заросшей горной тропинке. Он выпутался из лямок сумки, сбросил ее в кусты и стянул майку. Затем начал в ней копаться, потому что совсем недавно лазал туда за обедом и заметил тряпку, которой раньше там не было. Буквально секунду спустя она нашлась снова, и он потянул; размотался рукав, и что-то вывалилось на землю с легким жестяным _звяком_. Обито напялил свитер и подобрал упавший предмет; это была одна из баночек Какаши с имбирной мятой. Он приоткрыл крышку и заглянул внутрь - еле удержался, чтобы не обернуться и не начать хвастаться надменному однокласснику, ведь Кей _буквально_ упаковал ему свитер с косяком, но стоило Обито поднять взгляд, как Генма закатил глаза и его кривая улыбка сделалась еще более насмешливой, чем обычно.

— Черный тебе к лицу.

" _Мудак_ ", подумал Обито, стыдливо заливаясь краской. Он спрятал баночку, обратно пролез под ремень сумки и расправил складки на груди.

— Куда ты идешь? — он сплюнул и поплелся следом.

— У меня есть миссия, — ответил Генма, сухим, как воздух зимой, голосом. — Добыть цветок. А с ним и даму.

Обито фыркнул. 

— Огненные лилии цветут только при _лунном_ свете. Еще солнце даже не село.

— А мне повезет, — сказал он, запрыгивая на кручу из перевернутых камней и ила. — Я заслужил удачу.

" _Какой же болван_ ", подумал Обито. 

— Давно вы с Анко встречаетесь?

— А, мы больше не вместе. Чего-то, может, и пытались еще, когда помладше были, но не вышло.

— Райдо?

Генма захохотал. 

— Куда уж там, чувак. Когда живешь с кем-то так долго, что на твои вопросы он может отвечать пердежом, отношения далеко выходят за рамки сказочных. Он отлично готовит, и я люблю его, он мне как брат - но у типа лицо похоже на _измятую простыню_.

Он побледнел.

— Ой... — одноклассник остановился, словно внезапно вспомнил, что забыл выключить плиту. — Сболтнул лишнего? Иногда я забываю, что ты еще не до конца смирился со статусом самого непривлекательного члена в клане.

Обито сжал кулаки, но ему тут же пришлось их убрать, чтобы вскарабкаться по крутому склону.

— Да и, справедливости ради, — тянул дальше Генма. — Как по мне, шрамы только спасли ситуацию.

— Ген- _ма_ , — прорычал Обито и начал карабкаться вверх с удвоенной силой. — Я сброшу тебя с этой долбанный горы!

Специалист по ядам обернулся через плечо и вскрикнул, сильно прибавив в скорости. Обито рванул вслед за ним, но оставшуюся часть пути по склону он бежал как не в себя, находясь на волосок от гибели.

— Слушай, не принимай ты все на свой счет, — примирительно начал он, когда они добрались до ровной поверхности. — Иголки - мои инструменты, яды - моя стихия; я давлю на слабые места противника; это уже само по себе происходит! А ты большая, легкая мишень. И вообще, если не смотреть на мерзкие ногти, бампер у тебя что надо.

— Бампер? — пропыхтел Обито, упершись руками в колени.

Генма сложил перед лицом ладони, а затем развел в стороны, имитируя форму радуги. 

— _Бампер_. 

Когда до обито дошел смысл сравнения, он вспыхнул и чиркнул ногой по земле, осыпав хихикающего одноклассника брызгами из камней и грязи. Генма уклонился и только заугарал сильнее.

Они добрались до опушки у подножия скалистого выступа, возвышавшегося над самым крутым склоном горы. Поляну обрамляли переплетшиеся ветки и вьющиеся лозы, но некое вредное растение душило деревья и убивало их сородичей в вековой борьбе за солнечный свет.

Генма прикрыл глаза и вгляделся в смутные очертания утеса. В месте, где встречался с просевшей землей, он изгибался внутрь, образуя углубление, походившее на зал театра или на пристроенный сбоку дома гараж. 

— Мы на вершине?

— Нет, это Трон Дьявола, — сказал Обито, направившись вглубь выступа. Прямо посередине возвышалась груда булыжников, верхушка которой была сложена то ли в виде крыши небольшого храма, то ли в виде каменного сидения. Он вскарабкался по склону, в тень утеса, и прислонился спиной к холодной каменной глади. Ровно на высоте кресла кривая рощица, казалось, расступалась, а затем вновь сплеталась над головой. Поверх мраморных просветов между деревьями растекались великолепные краски заката.

— Я с детства здесь не бывал, — сказал Генма.

— Минато-сенсей очень часто нас сюда приводил, — Обито вытащил из-под задницы булыжник и сбросил его вниз. Представил, как он катится до самого подножия горы.

— Да, я смутно припоминаю, как тренировался неподалеку, на синей площадке, — Генма медленно, но верно прошагал под тень навеса. — Но это место мне вообще не знакомо.

— Потому что сюда никто не суется, — объяснил Обито, спрыгнув с дьявольского насеста. — Хочешь сказать, что никогда не слыхал легенду об Упавшем Человеке?

Генма пожал плечами. Ничто не могло пробить его наглой ухмылки.

— Давным давно, — начал Обито. — Когда тренировочные площадки еще только строились, рабочие собирались оборудовать и эту сторону горы тоже. Но только они начали составлять план территории, как брат бригадира пропал. Поисковый отряд прочесал лес, и обнаружил пещеру, скрытую где-то в этой скале. В пещере нашлась яма - бригадир слышал, как на дне кричал его брат. Никто не знал, как глубоко она простиралась, и ни один луч света в нее не проникал. Бригада сбросила вниз веревки, но никто по ним так и не взобрался, а парень со дна продолжал звать на помощь. Наконец, сам бригадир спустился в яму. С веревкой вернулись лишь окровавленные лохмотья.

— Хокаге, вроде как, посылал туда парочку шиноби, — продолжал он, водя кончиками пальцев по влажным стенам. — Но никто так и не вернулся из ямы. Проект, в конечном счете, отменили, вот почему площадки занимают лишь восточную часть горы. Легенда гласит, что Упавший Человек живет там, внизу, заманивая своих жертв в подземный мир.

В полумраке спутанный клубок из деревьев и лиан на склоне выглядел все более и более зловещим. Генма окинул взглядом морщинистую поверхность скалы и нахмурился, увидев вытекавшие из бороздок тени. 

— Ладно, ты меня почти напугал. Это все ведь не правда же?

Обито продолжил свой путь под утесом, углубляясь дальше в его неровные дебри. Он оглянулся на товарища, оставшегося стоять на пороге у дьявола. 

— Могу показать тебе пещеру, если хочешь.

Скучающее выражение на лице Генмы вдруг подернулось, сенбон в уголке рта опасно покачнулся. 

— Ты _отыскал_ ее!

Он заторопился по неровной местности и нагнал Обито, когда тот начал путь за угол, куда солнце не доставало. 

— Ага, — ответил он, нащупывая в камне уступы. Он начал подтягиваться вверх и протискиваться сквозь расщелину в пористой стене. — До нас с Кеем дошли слухи, когда еще детьми были, вот и решили проверить. Потом он взял меня на слабо, предложив провести там ночь, а я взял на слабо его. Ну и долбоящерами же мы были.

— Что произошло?

— Тут вверху тесновато, — крикнул Обито. — Надеюсь, у тебя нет клаустрофобии.

Честно говоря, он не помнил, чтобы было так тесно - а воспоминания о той ночи оставались довольно четкими. Наверное, тогда он просто был меньше, предположил Обито, протискиваясь в узкое отверстие, которое сплюснуло его до состояния блинчика. Если бы он подрос еще, то путь туда стал бы ему заказан.

За уши цеплялась паутина, и Обито чихнул, когда что-то защекотало ему нос. Он опустил очки, активировал шаринган, но свету до этого места было не дотянуться, и на лбу у него начал проступать пот. Только благодаря копошению Генмы позади он продолжал лезть. Он должен был лезть. Вперед, дальше во тьму. Камни вокруг словно дышали и разрастались, и на мгновение в памяти Обито всплыла нестерпимая боль от сокрушительной, давящей силы, похожей на эту, но в совершенно других обстоятельствах.

— Ни хера не вижу, — проскулил Генма. — Обито?

— Мм, — отозвался он.

— Вы с Кашем этим же путем шли?

— Да, — ответил он. — Мы почти на месте.

— Вы серьезно просидели там всю ночь?

— Мы попытались, — пропыхтел Обито, пробираясь вперед и из последних сил стараясь не утонуть в бушевавшей в крови панике. — Мы нашли пещеру, но не смогли сомкнуть глаз, только не рядом с этой черной дырыщей в полу. Потом, где-то в середине ночи мы услышали шум.

— Из ямы? Да ты _гонишь_? — прошипел специалист по ядам. — И что за шум?

— Не уверен, — с усилием произнес он. — Как будто голоса, а затем - к нам словно начало что-то приближаться. По-началу звуки были незначительными, будто что-то катилось по камню, потом услышали царапанье, скобление, что-то подтягивалось выше, подбиралось ближе, пока из-за эха не стало казаться, словно шум доносился отовсюду.

— И что вы сделали? — тихо спросил Генма.

Впереди показался проблеск света. Обито облегченно выдохнул, убрал шаринган и сквозь расселину подтянулся в полость, размером примерно в два раза меньше его спальни.

— Какаши пробил дыру в потолке.

Стены в Логове Дьявола закруглялись над головой в высоту примерно двух этажей. Источником света служило отверстие в потолке, достаточно широкое для плечей двух глупых детей; оттуда, прямо в бездну в полу падал луч янтарного света, словно вечерняя звезда была заперта на орбите со своим злым двойником-черной дырой. Обито перенесло в ту ночь, на много лет назад, и он вспомнил, как до смерти был напуган, вслушиваясь в темноту и _чувствуя_ , как она выползает из таинственного провала - но свет его успокоил.

— И все же... — не унимался Генма, не отходя от стены, будто боялся, что яма может расшириться и поглотить их обоих. — Что там внизу?

Обито подошел к дыре, широко расставил ноги и наклонился, пристально вглядываясь в пустоту. Спустя какое-то время он фыркнул, затем громко отрыгнул, и звук эхом разошелся по стенам пещеры.

— Ничего. Какое бы зло там ни сидело, его давно уже нет. Мы продырявили потолок. Шум, который мы слышали, был от поискового отряда, который за нами выслали. По крайней мере, так мы себя успокоили.

— На вас настучали?

Он пожал плечами. 

— Рин волновалась.

Наконец, Обито отошел от своих детских страхов и взглянул на столб света, тянувшийся с потолка. Той ночью Какаши был его гребаным героем. Ему он, конечно, этого не говорил.

Товарищ всегда мастерски прогонял тьму. Обито же мог с ней только уживаться.

Он поставил ногу на складку в стене и начал лезть вверх, хватаясь за рыхлый камень и подземные корни, подбираясь ближе к поверхности. Наконец, он нащупал край отверстия и подтянулся обратно на землю. Он уже протягивал руку Генме, как вдруг заметил нечто знакомое на травянистом склоне.

— Ну и везучий же ты ублюдок, — сказал он, перехватил ладонь джонина и вытащил его из хватки дьявола.

— А...? — Генма стряхнул камни и пыль со своего длинного плаща, а затем хорошенько пригляделся. — Охренеть! Ты погляди!

Наперекор здравому смыслу, по бурьяну веснушками раскинулась горстка огненных лилий. Обито наклонился и провел по одному из цветков подушечкой пальца; наощупь он напоминал плоть, теплую и сухую. От ярко оранжевого посредине, их цвет тускнел до старого пергамента на кончиках острых лепестков. Обито ощутил странное родство с ними, растущими в тихом уединении с неправильной стороны горы. Он проследил за тем, как Генма наклонился, придержал один за стебелек и срезал под корень, затем сунул еще не остывший трупик в сумку, висевшую сзади на ремне.

— Ну что же, — сказал он решительно. — Погнали отсюда.

Обито бросил последний взгляд на редкие растения, зацветшие раньше срока, и на неестественную дыру посреди склона - и отвернулся, радуясь, что все это можно оставить позади. Они пинали камни, несясь вниз по крутому склону, молча набирая скорость, пока над ними качались деревья и колебались тени.

— Генма? — позвал Обито спустя десять трусливых попыток начать разговор. — У тебя когда-нибудь был парень?

Специалист по ядам резко остановился на следующем повороте грубо обтесанной горной тропы. Он вытянул свою кривую ухмылку. 

— Я знал, что ты мне откроешься.

Обито нахмурился.

— Хотел бы я помочь, но я по девочкам, — Генма поднял ладони и пожал плечами. — Главное мое правило - выяснить, что она любит, и подсобить ей с этим.

— И как, работает?

— Не особо, — без стыда признал он. — Я только убедился, что женщин фиг разговоришь.

Обито шумно выдохнул через нос. 

— Не то что Райдо.

— Именно! — он сцепил руки сзади на шее и продолжил шагать по тропе уверенной походкой. — Если бы Анко время от времени смешил пердеж, то, возможно, у нас бы сложилось.

Обито не мог себе этого даже представить, но вслух ничего не сказал. Не стоило ему, наверное, просить совета по отношениям у подростка-социопата, но Генма был по-своему проницателен, так что... Попытка не пытка.

Обито понюхал подмышку и смахнул со свитера остатки паутины и остальной пещерной грязи. Во рту у него был кисловатый привкус, а кожа иссохла после приступа паники, вызванной воспоминаниями о походе в пещеру. Выглядел он дерьмово. Он совсем не понимал, зачем снова, во второй уже раз вылез через ту дыру.

— Не знаю, чего ты вообще паришься, — высокий голос Генмы разнесся по жутковатому лесу. — Белый Волк Конохи обивает углы _ссаного переулка_ из-за _тебя_...

— Что? — Обито соскреб с уха немного грязи, в которой также нашлось древесное семечко, такое, с крылышками. — Ты о чем?

— Чува-ак, — протянул Генма, держа руки на шее и по-прежнему шаркая по земле так, словно гора принадлежала ему. — Бывали дни, когда Гаю приходилось отдирать его с _пола_ , чтобы притащить на работу. Везло, если он _припаздывал_ на пару часов, а если еще без похмелья и тупой отмазы появлялся - так вообще.

Обито нахмурился. 

— Какаши не пьет.

— Поэтому, наверное, его так и развозило. Говорю тебе, Обито - то был совсем не тот Какаши. Не было на свете человека с меньшим количеством целей в жизни. Самый молодой в истории капитан АНБУ, и таскается по городу, словно искалеченный дряхлый ветеран. Жалкое зрелище.

— Заткнись, — всплыли он, не понимая, кого защищает.

Обито знал, что товарища иногда одолевала грусть - но не до состояния размазни, как бывало с ним. Точно так же, как большинство людей сортировало носки и нижнее белье, Какаши отфильтровывал эмоции от обязанностей, структурировал их и раскладывал по нужным полочкам. Для грусти у него было выделено специальное время дня, и показывал он это, простаивая у мемориального камня, будто долбанная фигура, выстриженная из куста.

— Я просто говорю, что... он тогда был другим.

— И что?

— _А то_ , ручки-сардельки... — протянул он так, словно Обито не понимал очевидного. — Я не понимаю, чего ты так паришься.

Он не парился. У него юношеский кризис был в самом разгаре, и Генме было не понять всех противоречий, с которыми он сейчас сталкивался, или всей важности ставок, да и Обито не особо горел желанием делиться своими тревогами с хитрым одноклассником. Они шли в тишине, пока тропинка не стала ровнее. Лес поредел, сменившись мелколесьем. Они перепрыгнули через журчащий ручей, и в низкой траве запели сверчки.

— Просто иногда, — Обито проредил пальцами волосы, к лицу хлынула краска, пока рядом не было посторонних глаз. — Мне хочется делать с ним всякое, но... я не знаю, как.

Генма остановился. Он выглядел по-настоящему удивленным. 

— Ты серьезно? Со всей этой порнушкой у вас в хате?

— Нет, — буркнул он. — Там не все... то есть, там все _по-другому_...

— Используй _воображение_ , — усмехнулся он. — Бля. Уж как по-собачьи ты знать _должен_ , раз прожил с Кашем столько времени.

Обито сглотнул, его ноздри раздулись, и пусть он больше склонялся к первой мысли о том, что Генму вообще лучше ни о чем _никогда_ не спрашивать, стоило признать, что кое в чем он был прав; все могло бы быть проще, перестань он так много думать.

Но книги ему не помогали. В них не писали о вещах, которые Обито хотелось сделать, и он переживал, не делало ли это его извращенцем. Временами ему хотелось просто зарыться лицом в мягкий живот товарища - иногда Обито так и просыпался.

Он провел у него только две ночи, отчасти, потому что не удосужился перетащить одеяло обратно в комнату к паукам, но в большей степени потому, что, хоть они с Какаши и засыпали в более-менее одинаковом положении, просыпались они всегда взъерошенными, перекрученными друг на друге; по утрам было до невозможного трудно выбраться из этого уютного беспорядка.

Обито заглядывал в будущее и видел нескончаемый кошмар, в котором повторялся его первый неловкий стояк у Какаши в постели. " _Не_ ", подумал он. Надо что-то менять. Либо они обо всем забудут и поставят на этом точку, либо у Обито не останется выбора, кроме как сдаться и действовать, подчиняясь своим животным инстинктам... "и извлечь из этого как можно больше", подумал он. Но здесь он терялся в догадках, потому что не знал, какое решение будет правильным. Может, они будут как Генма и Анко; может, у них просто не сложится, и они снова станут друг другу... _кем?_ Едва ли сносными соседями?

Как только подножие Фило оказалось позади, и в поле зрения возникли северные городские ворота, Обито напрягся сильнее, чем когда его давило камнями. Они отсалютовали дозорным и перепрыгнули через ограждение, не желая вынуждать сторожа отпирать гигантские двери. С вершины стены можно было разглядеть кучку высотных зданий в центре деревни. Далекие праздничные огни парка Грин Лэйк упорно боролись с городским освещением.

Они обогнули стену, перемахнули через внешнее кольцо и понеслись по пыльным, низким крышам домов, через мост, спальный район и террасу - забирались все выше и выше, приближаясь к центру города. К моменту, когда они снова поравнялись с уровнем моря, на котором находился парк, мышцы у Обито горели, а за городскими стенами затухали последние солнечные лучи. Он уже был не в состоянии скрывать тот факт, что едва стоял на ногах.

Генма бесцеремонно подтолкнул его к восточным воротам и купил два билета на фестиваль, прежде чем Обито успел сморгнуть с глаз сонно ползущие облака. 

— Только не распаляйся, — предупредил он, сунув ему в руку корешок билета. — Каш заплатил за Анко, и попросил в обмен провести тебя. Махнемся партнерами. Теперь осталось только... — Генма замолчал, всматриваясь в тесную толпу. — Отыскать их.

Обито сунул руки в карманы шорт, пожал плечами, защищаясь от пристальных взглядов, и дернул головой. 

— Держись за мной.

— Тоочно, — произнес специалист по ядам, засеменив следом. — Совсем забыл, что шаринган работает, как радар. _Очень_ удобно. Или так только у ваших глаз-близняшек? Но... разве тебе не надо его активировать?

Обито покачал головой.

— В чем дело? Ты чего так насупился?

— Заткнись, Ширануи, — прорычал он. — Тебе не понять, каково это, когда все твое отстойное _прошлое_ написано у тебя на лице.

Поджарый джонин вздохнул от всего сердца и перебросил руку ему через плечи. 

— Гордись этим, самец. Это все, что тебе остается.

Обито был слишком занят сканированием толпы, чтобы стряхивать его горе-поддержку. Люди были зажаты между двумя рядами палаток с едой и развлечениями, и приторная мелодия вовсе не помогала ему расслабиться. Обито до ужаса нуждался в постели. Чае. Возможно, комиксе. Бледном животе Какаши.

— Кажется, я их вижу, — пробормотал он.

Только он углядел темные волосы Анко и приметные белые Кея, как вдруг заметил кое-что еще, завернул за ближайший угол и опустился на корточки между двумя палатками, незамеченный толпящейся массой народа.

— Чт...? — донеслось до него замешательство Генмы, а потом специалист по ядам сам упал рядом с ним. — В чем дело?

— Хотел бы я знать, — начал Обито, и его снова начало трясти. — Что за _говнарь_ украсил ему волосы цветами.

Генма выгнул бровь, выпрямился и высунул голову из их укрытия. Затем снова присел на корточки.

— Вау, — произнес он. — Даже и не знаю, на кого мне теперь смотреть.

Обито яростно полоснул рукой воздух. 

— Ты же сказал, что по девочкам!

Генма махнул ему в ответ. 

— _Ориентация_ это так, примерная директива. Типа, в девяти из десяти случаев я стану ухлестывать за девчонкой. Жаль это говорить, Обито, но из всей этой массы людей - Какаши тот единственный.

Он застонал и вжал ладони в глазницы. Кей всегда выглядел, как ебучий _серафим_ , живущий среди кучки неопрятных нематодов - так каким макаром он собирался пережить эту ночь, соря крылатыми _древесными семечками_ из ушей?

— Обито, — с важным видом начал Генма. — Эти чувства сейчас, это твои _бубенцы_ взывают, говорят кормить, защищать - на говно исходить ради своей дамочки. Ты совсем недавно очнулся от долгого сна, поэтому, наверное, не успел толком привыкнуть. Часть становления мужчиной, мой жгучий друг, это научиться понимать язык своих бубенцов: тебе решать, когда податься их уговорам и пойти на дело, или, что, по-моему, куда важнее - когда остыть и отступить.

— По-моему, — ответил он, стиснув зубы. — Они говорят мне швырнуть его в стену.

— Ох, — Генма помолчал. — Ну... понимаю. В таких сигналах, порой, бывает тяжело разобраться.

— Тебе не кажется... — запаниковал Обито, убрав от лица руки. — Что мне лучше встречаться с кем-то, _вроде меня?_

Генма мгновенно посерьезнел. Он схватил его за ворот свитера и поставил на ноги.

— Так... слушай внимательно, бестолковый, я дам тебе бесплатный совет, — сказал он. — Когда ты начинаешь с кем-то встречаться, то делаешь это потому, что, вроде как, запал, и этот кто-то запал на тебя тоже. Но если прежде всего ты не запал на себя _сам_ \- то в отношения лезть даже не думай.

Обито затрясло.

— Эй, мне тебя снова ударить? Не на пользу это моей репутации, знаешь ли, избивать нюнь.

Обито мигом пришел в себя, сплюнул и прошипел: 

— Пошел ты.

— Отлично, — Генма кивнул и выглянул из-за палатки, всматриваясь в толпу. — Они у палатки с херней на палочках. Погнали.

Вытащив его из тени, Генма снова закинул руку ему на плечи, не давая улизнуть. Каждый шаг причинял Обито невыносимые страдания.

Когда они были достаточно близко, спец по ядам прикрикнул. Анко обернулась, в руке ее была палочка с жареными скорпионами. Обито стряхнул одноклассника, оскорбленный его хваткой и, словно забитое животное, скользнул напарнику под бок.

— Би? — хохотнул Какаши, обняв его одной рукой. — В чем дело?

Обито уткнулся лицом ему в шею, впервые радуясь наличию маски. Сейчас бы он не выдержал вида этих милых родинок. Ему все еще хотелось пойти домой, но бубенцы советовали ненадолго задержаться. 

— Ничего.

— Случилось что? — уже тише спросил он.

Обито знал, что для товарищей джонинов и большей части народа его действия не выражали ничего, кроме банального любопытства, однако он по-прежнему ощущал, как на спину давили тяжелые взгляды. Он постарался забить; напарник сильно напоминал о доме, и именно этого ему не хватало после столь злоебучего дня. 

— Мы ходили в Логово Дьявола.

Боковым зрением он уловил, как широко распахнулся глаз Какаши. 

— И зачем было туда возвращаться?

— Не знаю, — вяло ответил он, пожав плечом. — Наверное, хотел проверить, смогу ли снова оттуда выбраться.

— Маа, Обито, — добродушно протянул он. — Нас не сломило тогда - не сломило бы и сейчас.

— Ну так что, Каш? — влез Генма. — Меняемся. Ты мне самую красивую девушку во всей деревне, а я тебе - Тоби-Десять-Деревьев.

Обито напрягся и бросил взгляд на джонина. Его охуенно доконали оскорбления, и он был как никогда готов вскрыть парочку черепушек, если бы это избавило его от поганого рта специалиста по ядам. После проведенного вместе времени он четко усвоил, что, во-первых, Генма был эгоцентричным козлом, а во-вторых, компания из него была ужасная.

— О, кстати, — Какаши не дал ему вцепиться в шею ухмыляющемуся однокласснику, положив руку ему на плечо. — Это тебе.

Напарник подошел ближе, и Обито ощутил, как что-то тяжелое и холодное легло ему на шею. Он опустил взгляд. Какаши... купил ему... цепочку?

Генма одобрительно присвистнул. 

— Зачет _но_.

Обито молча перебирал пальцами блестящие, туго-сплетенные серебристые звенья, контрастирующие с черным свитером. Прохладное прикосновение металла к шее странно успокаивало, и он ощутил, как улетучилась часть нервного напряжения. 

— Спасибо, Кей, — пробурчал он.

Напарник довольно прищурился, и на Обито снизошло запоздалое осознание, что Генма, судя по всему, оказался чертовски прав. Много в чем прав, но, выделяя самое важное: да, это было свидание; да, Обито был бестолковым; а Какаши тем самым, единственным.


	11. отпуск, ч.2

Как только солнце село, на Гусиной Ярмарке зажглись факелы.

В далекие времена фермеры и торговцы со всей страны съезжались в столицу к середине осени, надеясь извлечь выгоду из золотой жилы, коей всегда являлся сбор урожая риса. Гусей в Конохе не водилось, во всей префектуре тоже; каждый год странных, шумных птиц привозили на продажу с севера, да в таких количествах, что жители деревни и окрестных поселков могли определить время года только по тысячам гусей, гоготавших на дорогах. Говорят, на птиц надевали кожаные пинетки, чтобы уберечь их лапки в долгом путешествии.

Так праздник и получил название Гусиной Ярмарки.

В последние годы похождения пернатых прекратились; ярмарка эволюционировала из рынка домашнего скота и овощей в шумные гуляния на всю ночь, куда стекались все обитатели города, местные и приезжие.

Какаши не столько привлекали вычурные фестивали в честь урожая, сколько праздничные бои.

Глава Департамента по Связям с Общественностью объявил боевые торжества Листа символом крепкого здоровья и хорошей физической подготовки. Монахи утверждали, что организованная драка являлась формой религиозного обряда.

Какаши не знал, всерьез ли пьяный мордобой и вакханалия на таких мероприятиях радовали глаз богов, но конкретно ему это чертовски нравилось. Как и доброй части городской молодежи. До него доходили мнения, что турниры были тривиальным, зверским и безвкусным развлечением - и Какаши не отрицал, матчи по _ботаоши_ , по сути, являлись массовыми драками с идиотской целью повалить столб противника наземь - но его конкурентная природа оправдывала эти мероприятия, называя их культовыми артефактами, избавляться от которых было бы глупо. Какой бы ни была причина, масштабные зрелища священного насилия проводились в городе каждый год со времен основания пяти наций шиноби.

Следующие выходные как раз скрасит одно из таких представлений: фестиваль Тысячи Воинов, двухдневное событие, привлекавшее своей музыкой, хороводами, демонстрациями древних боевых искусств и выступлениями профессиональных театральных трупп, многие из которых посещали Коноху только раз в году, туристов и путешественников со всей страны. Лично Какаши любил его за арены с _кендо_ , рукопашные турниры, матчи _сумо_ и жестокие бои _микоши_.

Ежегодно на фестивале Тысячи Воинов завоевывались сердца, друзья переживали предательства, и неизбежно проливалась кровь.

Они с Анко гуляли по танцевальной зоне на окраине парка едва ли восемь минут, а флейты, колокольчики и ропот барабанов _тайко_ уже начали надоедать. Обычно торговцы умели отличать шиноби от гражданских и по большей части им не докучали, однако менее внимательные торгаши ни в чем себя не сдерживали; продавцы останавливали по десятку людей за раз на рассеянных по парку дорожках и мостах - крича, топая и распевая свои слоганы так громко, что заглушали крики соседей. Сценки, красивые речевые обороты, магические трюки - чего они только не использовали для привлечения внимания к товару, разве что танцующих чертят себе на голову не сажали. Некоторые из этих шоуменов обладали настоящим талантом: мастерски вводили в заблуждение, напористо, но не теряя очарования, однако большинство было бестактными лжецами, не уважавшими личные границы. Стоило Анко покоситься на витрину с нефритовыми браслетами, как старая торговка тут же схватила ее за руку. Большая ошибка.

Когда они оставили людную танцевальную зону позади, ближе к восточной окраине парка на дорожке воцарился покой. Прилавки расступились перед видом на мелассовые воды озера и колонну высоких деревьев гинкго, тянувшихся вдоль громоздких перил; по другую сторону светилось несколько игровых палаток, мужчина продавал еду на палочках - а затем дорога темнела и уступала место аккуратному садику, редкому лесу и тихому шахматному дворику.

— Не считаешь, что перегнула палку? — лениво поинтересовался он.

Анко оглянулась на далекую линию берега и небольшую суматоху, разбавившую всеобщее веселье; воркующая толпа стеклась к обиженной торговке украшениями.

— Вооб _ще_ -то, придурок, — сказала она, приподняв руку и накрыв ладонью плечо, словно припомнила старое ранение или удачный нокаут. — Трогать кого-то без их разрешения - то же насилие. Джиу-джитсу это простой акт самозащиты. В порче имущества я ни при чем, _она_ же своей тушей туда упала. А стоять и ничего не делать я не собиралась. Справедливость _сама по себе_ не вершится, Какаши. Справедливости надо _добиваться_.

— Выкрутилась, — промычал он. — Но если ты все еще хочешь вступить в военную полицию, то с плохой репутации лучше не начинать.

Анко хотела запротестовать, но вдруг ее плечи слегка поникли. 

— Да, ты прав.

"А вдруг он...", подумал Какаши в воцарившейся тишине, " _подверг насилию_ Обито своими касаниями?"

То, что оба раза он спал и ничего не помнил, еще не значило, что его это не задело - _черт_. Внешне Какаши своей подавленности не показал, но закатил глаза к небу и взмолился о прощении. Он был ничем не лучше этих долбанных торгашей.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказала Анко. — Генма бы ей мозги запудрил; убедил бы, что все ее украшения - подделка. Уничтожил бы бизнес. Выудил бы из рукава дешевый жадеит и показал бы торговке все недостатки, да и покупателям тоже. Я видела, как он проделывал это с продавцами чайников, резчиками по воску, даже с ребятами, которые торгуют прикольными тыквами - так сильно действовал им на нервы, что они шли у него на поводу.

— Забавное зрелище.

— Да, не то слово, — согласилась она, сведя брови на переносице. — Пока _сам_ не становишься его жертвой.

Они обогнули широкий ствол дзельквы, бывшей не меньше тридцати футов в высоту, и нырнули в чащу из красных ниточек, ниспадавших с ее раскинутых к небу ветвей. К концу каждой ниточки был привязан маленький свиток, содержавший в себе написанные от руки пожелания или мольбы на следующий сезон. В пагоде неподалеку медитировали монахи и путешественники, свечение в тенистой лесополосе. Дребезжащие ноты бамбуковой флейты проплывали над ее крышей, похожей на крылья летучей мыши. Какаши нравилось, как маленькие часовни словно бы лежали животом на земле.

Не смотря на то, что он давно вырос из игр и шумных столпотворений, ему все еще нравилась атмосфера осенних фестивалей; нравились зловещие маски _они_ , ухмылявшиеся из толпы, и тяжелые демонические свитки, свисавшие с деревьев и палаток - призраки на порогах и двухсот двадцати пудовые факелы, освещавшие извилистые тропинки парка. В праздниках Какаши любил как _инь_ , так и _янь_ : темную и солнечную стороны холма.

Анко была на год младше всей их компании и все еще испытывала примитивное желание разглядывать в деталях каждый божий павильон и прилавок, прежде чем тщательно выбрать самый лучший леденец _амэдзаику_.

В этом году популярной формой был _Казегами_ , бог ветра. Анко с легкостью отгрызла голову величественному белому пони. 

— Как ты это ешь? — все это время он одним глазом наблюдал за ярмаркой и ее завсегдатаями, и уже считал, что видел всех насквозь. Большинство павильонов были явно предназначены для манипулирования детьми; торговцы пытались вас обобрать; почти все здесь были мошенниками. Даже мелкие торгаши, сидевшие на покрывалах, не столько хотели вам что-то продать, сколько украсть. — Это же сплошной сахар.

Она облизала сироп на губах, с ресниц заструился свет факелов. 

— Ты знал, что изначально их делали в качестве подношений для богини солнца?

Какаши сложил руки за шеей и прикинул время по тускнеющим небесам. 

— Поэтому ты заставила меня заплатить?

Анко самодовольно улабнулась. 

— Некоторые правила взаимоотношений полов, — заявила она, — вполне приемлемы.

Он закатил глаза. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты встречалась с Генмой.

Она пожала плечами. 

— Он был рядом, когда я нуждалась в нем.

Что ж, это прозвучало чертовски романтично. Какаши не мог вообразить, чтобы специалист по ядам оказывал хоть _кому-то_ поддержку - только если по приказу от начальства или за бесплатный обед. Именно Генма перехитрил сотрудников передового штаба Конохи, убедив их во время ежемесячных встреч предлагать действующим джонинам чай с пирожками вместо того, чтобы разбираться с журналом дежурств и просматривать отчеты с миссий. Его простое, обезоруживающее предложение увеличило посещаемость в два раза - но работа, во всяком случае, лучше делаться не стала.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, если честно, — Анко приподняла своего обезглавленного пони, закрыла один глаз и через леденец, словно сахарную линзу, уставилась на красное свечение от бумажных фонариков, напичканных между деревьями по берегу. — Мы одновременно начали брать ночные смены. Порой, только он один и был рядом, когда я возвращалась в квартиру. Я заходила внутрь по утрам с мыслью: "так, все что мне нужно, это косяк, может, _пять_ косяков", а он был тут как тут. Чертов дымоход. Спустя какое-то время это стало успокаивать, подарило некое ощущение надежности.

— Все правда так и сложилось, — Какаши позабыл о вопросительной интонации, потому что ей не верил.

— Все так и сложилось.

— Пока не разложилось, — мрачно завершил он. — Что случилось? Ты ушла с ночных?

— Нет, — Анко нахмурилась, а затем вспыхнула, замахав леденцом, будто клинком. — Мне надоело, что гаденыш ждал, будто я стану готовить ему ужин. Черт, да я только вернулась после того, как семьдесят часов _месила грязь_ в Болотах, это _ты_ мне должен прислуживать!

Какаши согласно хмыкнул, пожалев, что поднял эту тему. Временами, если Анко начинало нести, то ее несло до _победного._

— Я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом, — продолжала она очень громко. — Я хочу _горячую ванную._

— Хорошо, Анко, — пробормотал Какаши, поймав полуприкрытым глазом парочку удивленных взглядов. — Но может, успокоишься? Теперь все эти люди думают, что я эгоистичный партнер.

— По-моему, Кей, так и есть, — заявила она, положив ладонь на бедро и взмахнув палочкой. — Но ты не переживай, все парни в твоем возрасте такие.

У него в груди начала набухать ответная колкость, но он ее проглотил. Наверное, она была права.

— Ой, — вдруг мягко произнесла Анко. — Извини. Соль на рану?

— У меня нет ран, — будь проклята женская эмпатия.

— _О_ -кей, здоровяк, — усмехнулась она. — Я поняла. Но обращайся, если что. И не забудь про сегодняшний ужин.

— А, точно. Где он, еще раз?

Анко подняла язык к передним зубам и нарочито громко _цок_ нула. 

— Южные ворота. Друг Асумы открывает свой помпезный ресторан; _морепродукты в горшочках_ , помнишь? Мы будем есть за счет заведения.

— А, точно, — снова сказал он.

— Смотрю, ты оставил энтузиазм в других штанах, — она вдруг улыбнулась. — Или это нервы?

Какаши пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, — продолжила она невероятно нудным тоном. — Я как-то встретила Обито, когда была _очень_ маленькой. Еще до Академии. Я тебе не рассказывала?

Он хмыкнул.

— Мне было не больше трех, — начала она, не обращая внимания на его апатию. — И я мало что понимала в окружающем мире, но, по-моему, хорошо понимала природу. Разбиралась в мелочах, всегда. И больше всего, я помню, мне нравился летний Грин Лэйк. Столько стрекоз!

Было неясно, что послужило источником внезапной вспышки света - факел, или первобытное воспоминание куноичи. 

— Стрекозы, разбросанные по всему небу - маленькие чешуйчатые демоны! Мне это казалось самой чудесной вещью на свете. Я выслеживала их в высокой траве, словно одна из знаменитых бродячих охотниц. Я подкрадывалась к ним сзади и зажимала тонюсенькие крылышки между пальцев, прежде чем они успевали заметить. Потом я просто их поднимала куда-нибудь и отпускала; иногда они улетали, но бывало и оставались, смотрели на меня, а я смотрела на них - большие глаза, маленькие клыки, радужные чешуйки, никакого самолюбия, мешавшего...

Какаши прочистил горло. 

— Эм, Анко...

— Ладно-ладно, — она замахала свободной рукой, даже на него не глядя. — Ближе к делу. Боже мой. Добавишь пару красивых слов в рассказ, и мужчины тут же начинают думать, что у них отрастут сиськи.

— Я просто подумал...

— Хватит перебивать меня, а не то перестану рассказывать!

Какаши убрал руки в карманы. Они свернули с внешней границы озера и заново вошли через восточные ворота. Заскучавший офицер из маленького отделения военной полиции у ворот запомнил их лица и махнул рукой, пропуская без проверки билетов.

— Однажды туда пришел Обито, — продолжала Анко. — Я играла в дикой пампасной траве. До этого я видела его с группой, но он, наверное, отбился. Он поделился со мной апельсином. Я спросила, хорошо ли ему спалось. Он ответил, что ему приснился плохой сон. Затем я решила показать ему, как ловить стрекоз.

Она улыбнулась, чуть грустно. 

— Получалось у него ужасно. Они постоянно улетали от него, пока он не расстроился так сильно, что придавил одну ладошкой, когда она присела на траву. Я закричала и ударила его - мне показалось, он ее убил. Но стрекоза выжила, правда одно из крылышек сломалось. Я все еще злилась, и сказала ему, что стрекозы умирают, если не могут летать, и этой будет очень грустно сидеть на земле, пока все ее друзья резвятся в небе. И потом я заметила: он плакал. Ему _правда_ было _жаль_ , представляешь? Он битый час пытался очень нежно поднять стрекозу с земли, а потом носил ее по парку весь остаток дня. Пока она не умерла, наверное. Не думаю, что его семье это понравилось.

Какаши все равно посчитал, что эта история многое объясняла насчет Обито; он накрыл ладонью лицо и во второй раз поднял взгляд к небу, чувствуя дурацкую тягу к напарнику.

— Ты должен знать, тебе повезло.

— Мм?

— Ну, Обито очень, — Анко подыскивала слово, — чувствительный.

Какаши закачал головой. 

— Хватит, оставь его...

— Это не оскорбление, — настояла она. — В этом-то твоя проблема. Ты считаешь, что если человек не держит все в себе, то он больной на голову; но чувствовать и выражать эти чувства - не слабость, _и знаешь что_ , Какаши? Не каждую проблему можно решить травкой и завалив себя работой. Когда-нибудь тебе придется взять себя в руки и посмотреть проблеме в...

— Как? — вспылил Какаши, пощупав макушку. — Какой проблеме? Я не понимаю.

— Исходя из того, что ты мне _рассказываешь_ , — медленно произнесла она, будто говорила с идиотом. — Похоже, он до сих пор испытывает противоречивые чувства насчет ваших...

— Но почему?

— Хватит меня перебивать! — рявкнула она. — Идиот... наверное, он переживает, что у тебя _такие же_ противоречивые чувства!

— В каком смысле? — он напряг плечи, расслабил их. Нервный жест. — Я люблю его.

— Мне кажется, ты любишь тот факт, что ты ему нужен.

Какаши покачал головой. На деле все было наоборот.

— Хорошо, тогда будь честен, — потребовала куноичи. — Что тебе в нем нравится?

— У него за ушами пахнет медом.

Анко чуть не споткнулась, но, подпрыгнув, смогла устоять и захихикала. 

— О, боги. Только пес мог сказать такое.

Какаши моргнул. Осознал, но больше не отреагировал.

— Ладно, — она вздохнула. — Не буду тебя мучить. Но, как я уже сказала, Обито очень чувствительный. Для парня. Если ты что-то ему не договариваешь, он обязательно это почувствует. Отношения не строятся на чрезмерно агрессивной привязанности.

— _Чрезмерно агрессивной?_ — Какаши чуть не вскрикнул, когда почувствовал пинок. — Шлюхина ты дочь!

— Видишь? — его спутница цокнула, покачала головой и подняла к ушам ладони, будто доказала что-то, в чем сомневались все остальные, но хвастаться не хотела. — Тебе следует над этим поработать. Стоит тебе почувствовать себя неуверенно, как ты переходишь на личности и избегаешь настоящей проблемы. Стратегия превосходная, если ты хочешь выплеснуть излишки энергии и избежать важного разговора, но не уверена, что именно это сейчас нужно Обито.

— Анко, — он сделал паузу, вдохнул, успокоился. — Я могу дать ему все, что ему нужно.

— Ох, — снова произнесла она и разразилась хохотом. — Ладно, хорошо... хватит на сегодня советов. Хорошее лекарство всегда горчит, знаешь ли. Остаток вечера буду тебя только поддерживать.

— Спасибо, — буркнул он. — Хотелось бы в это верить.

— Веселей! — вскрикнула она, подчеркнув требование острым тычком ему в ребра. — Блин. Не хотела так нагружать твою голову. Извини. О, гляди-ка...

Анко вдруг уволокла его с главной дорожки, протащив через густую занавеску из болтавшихся свитков. Инстинкт ниндзя подвел Какаши, и он неприятно ударился о свисавшее полотно с изображением куная с тремя лезвиями. Внутри палатка была длинной и тесной, посреди стояла перегородка. Справа располагался метательный комплекс. Какаши застонал. Анко схватила его обеими руками за веревочки на капюшоне и потащила к столу у входа.

— Тебе понравится...

— Анко. Я уже не ребенок.

— Не правда.

— Мы _шиноби_...

— Они _знают_. Поставят нам специальную мишень. Правда додзюцу запрещены, так что глаз не открывай.

Гражданские метали грубо обработанные деревянные ножи в перекинутые через сток сена мишени из брезента, с нарисованными на них яблочками. Брезент был явно слишком плотным, чтобы кто-то столь неопытный мог его проткнуть, однако дураки все равно стояли в очереди.

— Здесь Асума выиграл свой первый набор кастетов. Ничего такие были.

На другой половине палатки находился прилавок, и Какаши пришлось признать, что работа по металлу на некоторых ножах выглядела достойно, несмотря на то, что деревяшки, которые бросали посетители, были все равно что щепками. Когда они вошли, мужчина, сидевший за прилавком, строгал. Увидев их, он прокрутил складной нож тремя пальцами и улыбнулся; с одной стороны у него отсутствовали все зубы.

— Что?! — вскрикнула Анко у стола с расценками и системой очков. Мужчина, стоявший между ней и метательным комплексом, был сложен, как Скала Хокаге. В складках на голове у него пряталась татуировка. — Сорок кул за попытку? Это же в два раза дороже, чем в прошлом году!

— А вы поглядите на призы, — сказал мужчина. Его хриплый голос напоминал булькание в раковине. — Они намного лучше прошлогодних, и мы раздаем их почти _за_ даром. Верно же, Ачими?

Строгавший мужчина с другой стороны палатки обнажил зубы в улыбке и качнул головой.

— Ачими-сан был шеф-поваром у великого главаря якудза в префектуре Боукан, — произнес мужчина с татуировкой. — Во всем мире знали, что он делал самые вкусные суши в стране, используя самые лучшие ножи; пока однажды он не забыл подать закуску.

— Главарь отослал его, — продолжил он, ухмыляясь им через стол. — Только прежде отрезал язык одним из тех _лучших_ ножей.

 _"В пизду этих ребят_ ", подумал Какаши.

— Угу, — промычал мужчина. — Кому, как не ему разбираться в хороших клинках. Верно говорю, Ачими?

— Ладно, нам все равно, — сообщила ему Анко. — Я бы хотела купить один раунд, только мы разделим броски.

Что Какаши нравилось в Анко больше всего, так это то, как она могла вести себя вздорно, но все равно проявляла воспитанность. А еще, она помнила времена до появления в ней самолюбия - вещи, отделявшей ее и мир от этого ужасающего _мы_.

Торговца это не смутило, и он взял у куноичи деньги. Как только гражданские закончили, задняя часть палатки опустилась, и длина комплекса увеличилась в два раза; в дальнем конце зияло тусклое окно в вечернее небо, накладывая на поле высокой болотной травы неяркий свет. Внутрь зашли несколько помощников, выкатив здоровые диски на утрамбованную землю и опилки. На них были белые бумажные маски с одним единственным поперечным мазком кисти снизу. В суматохе туда-сюда сновали куры. На лицевой стороне дисков из зернистой древесины были нарисованы яблочки, задники же были сделаны из некоего металла.

Какаши догадался, чем они занимались, когда разглядел расписанные вручную печати, прикрепленные к задникам. Всего дисков было пять, от сорока до одиннадцати дюймов в диаметре. Наконец, на площадку зашла девчонка, на ней так же были перчатки и маска, однако выглядела она помладше остальных сотрудников. Она забралась на самый верхний тюк сена и присела посередине.

— Что-то новенькое, — пробурчала Анко, проследив взглядом за деревянными мишенями.

— Не беспокойтесь насчет Саё, — проклокотал торговец с татуировкой. — Она может увернуться даже от пули с неба!

За прилавком в дальней части палатки улыбнулся и качнул головой Ачими.

Девушка положила ногу на ногу и сделала странный жест, выставив одну ладонь перед собой, а другую - позади. Помощники отступили, и все пять дисков закачались на своих кромках; затем, словно по собственной воле, они начали вращаться.

— Саё присоединилась к нам только летом, — гордо заявил торговец. — Подобрали ее в Огненной Яме, ага?

Какаши подозревал, что девчонка была бродячей - не отступницей, просто ее чакра не принадлежала ни к одной из стран. В последнее время таких становилось все больше, однако их все равно считали бездельниками, не имевшими ни обязанностей, ни верности кому-либо; недисциплинированными и даже опасными. Коноха была одним из немногих мест во всем мире шиноби, где таких личностей не задерживали немедля.

Огненной Ямой считалось мифологическое место, куда отправляли в изгнание.

Разрисованные мишени какое-то время вяло кружились на земле, выписывая переплетающиеся дуги по утрамбованной грязи с опилками, словно колеса пьяной телеги. Медленно диски набрали скорость и в одночасье взмыли в воздух, накренившись и подняв ворох золотистой пыли. Они поднялись примерно до уровня глаз - некоторые на расстоянии пяти-десяти ярдов, другие же зависли в самом конце узкой палатки, лениво покачиваясь, словно были подвешены на длинных эластичных лентах. Какаши проследил за их движением и за движениями девушки. Без шарингана он не мог понять, просто ли она держала их на нитях, как кукловод, использовала какое-то сложное пространственно-временное дзюцу, или же это было нечто, чего он еще никогда не встречал.

Какаши нравилось думать, что в мире еще были тайны, некие необъяснимые вещи. В любом случае, игра вызвала у него интерес, и он предложил Анко пойти первой.

— У вас три попытки, — сказал торговец. — Попадание в яблочко на большой мишени дает вам десять очков, на маленькой - пятьдесят. Раз уж нам всем известно, какие одаренные ребятки живут в этих краях, то попадание за пределы центра только потешит ваше самолюбие, больше ничего. Справедливо же? — он причудливо хохотнул.

— Только не говорите, что придется бросать те ужасные _деревянные_ кунаи, — застонала Анко.

— Мне жаль, мисс, — ухмыльнулся он; в его серых щелистых зубах не проскользнуло и тени сожаления. — Но таковы правила.

— Да вы издеваетесь, мишени же из металла!

— На лицевой стороне три с половиной дюйма чистой липы. Добротной, мягкой. Идеальной для резьбы, — мужчина с татуировкой тяжело опустился на табурет и положил локоть на стол. — Серебренная обшивка нужна только для трюков. Серебро - отличный проводник, знаете ли, — он подмигнул.

" _А_ ", подумал Какаши. Электромагнетизм. Он снова оглядел площадку с парящими дисками. С шаринганом он, скорее всего, смог бы определить толщину и глубину электрического поля девчонки. О функции печатей он мог только догадываться - изоляторами они были или радиоприемниками, направлявшими ее чакру. Может, даже батареями.

— Дороговатые материалы, — промычал он. — Для кучки странствующих циркачей.

— Эй, — старый пройдоха развел руками. — Разве ж мы похожи на циркачей? Мы _артис_ ты, да ремесленники. Люди из города в город за нами бегают ради диковинок из металла, разве не правду я говорю?

Анко подобрала один из грубо вытесанных деревянных ножей. Она перекинула клинок с костяшек в ладонь, прокрутила разок и задержала на подушечках двух пальцев. Он был тяжелым у рукояти. 

— За диковинками из дерева, уверяю, точно никто не бегает.

Ачими разразился звуком, похожим не то на смех, не то на хрип. Раздался стук, за ним шарканье - мужчина вышел из-за прилавка и начал медленно приближаться. Осанка его была, точно _бонсай_. Когда он, наконец, прибыл на площадку, то протянул Анко нож, который только-только закончил строгать.

— Ты прав, Ачими, — прогрохотал мужчина с татуировкой. — Первые наши шиноби за весь день. Должно быть интересно.

Анко взяла клинок. Какаши заметил, как она старалась не нахмуриться. На ручке осталась веточка с листком. 

— Благодарю, Ачими-сан, — любезно сказала она.

Ачими улыбнулся своей полупустой улыбкой.

— Для приза с того стола нужно набрать пятьдесят очков, — сказал высоченный мужчина, махнув в сторону впечатляющего набора отстойных складных ножей и заколок для волос, рассеянных по витрине. Дешманские костяные ручки и обшарпанный жадеит. — Сотню для вещичек с крутящейся стойки, и сто пятьдесят, если хотите что-то с той стороны, — он указал на торговую половину палатки. — Уж постарайтесь. Только предупреждаю: наша девочка бывает азартна.

Какаши бросил взгляд сено, сложенное в центре площадки. Беспризорница источала скуку, лежа на спине на самом высоком тюке и болтая ногой. Маска ее была красной, с длинным носом и впечатляющей черной сросшейся бровью. Изображение _тэнгу_ \- духа ворона и воина-жреца.

— Ничего страшного, — Анко улыбнулась, бросила метательный нож к другим на стол и переплела пальцы, вытягивая их вперед, пока не хрустнула костяшками. — Пусть хоть на небо эти штуки закинет, без ниндзя побрякушки я отсюда не уйду.

Какаши закатил глаза, но улыбнулся. В ней бурлил азарт, и у него тоже начинала закипать кровь. Анко никогда его не говнила за участие в праздничных поединках - она _сама_ шагала по лицам, чтобы добраться до верхушки столба. И Какаши ей восхищался; восхищался ее беспощадностью, граничившей с жестокостью, уживавшейся с врожденной добротой, той, какая вдруг расцветала там, где не надо, и ее хотелось затоптать. У Минато-сенсея складывалось похожее впечатление о нем.

— Прости, Каш, — сказала она, неотрывно глядя на площадку с парившими мишенями. — Придется тебе платить за себя самому. Я больше не хочу делить попытки.

Она выбрала три деревянных ножа из кучи и перемахнула через стол, словно паркурщица. Импульс от ее движения перекинулся на набор дешевых призов: некоторые из ножей перевернулись; стоявшая рядом подставка слегка покачнулась со звоном. 

— Где мне встать?

Ачими обогнул угол стола и уселся на табуретку напротив здоровяка с татуировкой. Он качнул изувеченной головой.

— Да где хочешь, мисси, — ответил торговец с ухмылкой, похожей на расселину в земле. — Тут ты сама себе хозяйка.

— _Отлично_ , — едва слышимо произнесла Анко. Она повернулась к столу спиной и припала к земле, держа ножи между пальцами острыми концами наружу, два в одной руке, один в другой, и в следующую же секунду сорвалась с места.

Какаши следил за ней во взлетевшем снопе опилок. Палатка была не особо высокой, футов десять-пятнадцать, но стоило Анко подпрыгнуть, как парившие мишени пришли в неистовство; они кружили вокруг куноичи, не выходя за пределы тесной палатки, всегда лицевой стороной внутрь, проворные, на удивление. Без сомнений, она целилась в маленькие диски, за б _о_ льшим количеством очков, а потому здоровые мишение, издевательски поддаваясь, подкрадывались к ней ближе.

Первый бросок Анко поразил второй по меньшинству диск прямо в яблочко - как и Какаши, она предположила, что деревянная поверхность истончалась ближе к центру, и метнула клинок под углом, чтобы он поглубже вошел в круг. Следующий бросок был нацелен на пятую мишень, но задел край самой большой, медленной, и сильно отклонился от курса.

Анко стала лавировать между дисков с удвоенной скоростью, осторожно и высоко перепрыгивая через их массу, изучая схему, по которой они были расставлены. Она всегда приземлялась в тени парившего диска и тут же обратно подрывалась в воздух; для неопытного глаза куноичи была едва ли проблеском где-то над головой.

Девчонка на сене едва ли шевелилась, заметил Какаши. Только ее нога покачивалась, как маятник. Маска уперлась в небо, словно _тэнгу_ решил понаблюдать за облаками.  
Анко перемахивала с места на место, пока третий бросок, казалось, оттягивать уже было нельзя. Для приза ей не хватало лишь десяти очков, но она была слишком горда, чтобы охотиться за большим диском.

Маленькие же мишени притаились позади, более быстрые и трусливые. Анко подпрыгнула - она снова целилась в четвертый, и снова жирная мишень встала на пути; она зажала последний нож между зубами и ухватилась за второй диск, перелетела через него, оттолкнулась от третьего и буквально пырнула четвертый, ровно в серединку, рядышком со своим первым удачным броском.

Анко повисла на маленькой мишени, держась одной рукой и улыбаясь ослепительной, самодовольной улыбкой, видной с расстояния девяти ярдов. Диск недовольно завертелся, и она приземлилась обратно в опилки. Ее встретил ураган кудахтавших куриц.

— Неплохое представление, — отметил торговец.

Анко трусцой вернулась обратно, перекувыркнулась через стол. От радостного возбуждения у нее порозовели щеки. 

— Было даже весело. Как я и думала, дешево и нечестно.

— Эй!

— Древесина в серединках такая тонкая, что метать приходится под невозможными углами, — она всплеснула руками. — Или вгонять нож вручную, как я. В пятую мишень попасть вообще нереально. Но хотя бы сотку очков набрать ты сможешь, Кей. Я знаю, что сможешь.

— Ну что, пойдешь? — спросила она, когда он не ответил в следующую же секунду. — Давай! Тебе понравится, и мне очков на приз получше наскребешь. Вот если бы _Гай_ был здесь, то он бы точно...

— Ладно, — сказал Какаши. Он как раз сегодня провернул сделку. Большая часть выручки покоилась в секретном уголке его ботинка, но он всегда хранил при себе еще пятьдесят кулов в более доступном месте. Только минус леденец на палочке Анко. И билеты.

— У меня только тридцатка, — вдруг понял он.

Анко закатила глаза и впечатал в стол монету в десять кул. 

— На. Мы квиты.

— Хорошо, — промычал он и выбрал себе три клинка. Анко уже разглядывала дешманские складные ножи, прикидывая себе приз, когда он обогнул ее и перебрался на ту сторону стола.

Тень от первого броска Какаши была заблокирована, срезана или как-то иначе перенаправлена другими четырьмя вращавшимися дисками, однако его физическое воплощение врезалось ровнехонько по центру самой маленькой мишени. До него донеслось улюлюканье Анко и булькающий смех торговца, но он уже готовился к следующему броску. Девчонка в маске перестала болтать ногой.

Однако он запомнил ритм, и когда на него полетел второй диск, гранью вперед, словно бы атакуя, он уклонился и спрятался в тени проплывавшего мимо четвертого.

— Эй! — закричала его спутница. — Она что, пытается его _вырубить_?

Группа поддержки - это всегда приятно, даже в лице громкой, отвлекающей Анко.

Основой боевого стиля Какаши было точное вычисление движений противника; он видел их насквозь так хорошо, что мог двигаться с ними в унисон, опережать даже, если хотел - и шаринган тут был совсем ни при чем. Он углядел просвет, выходящий на боязливую пятую мишень, словно бы на одно ничтожное мгновение наступил полный покой, одно сокращение сердца, и электрический импульс заставил его подскочить.

Второй бросок Какаши вонзился рядом с первым; яблочко было настолько маленьким, что его полностью заслонили два косых клинка. Третий туда затолкать было бы просто невозможно. Последний его нож казался чуть более сбалансированным. Из ручки торчал листок.

Девчонка-ворон вскочила на ноги, вскинула руки, и Какаши ощутил пульсацию поля, мишени теперь не просто вращались вокруг него, будто блюдца; они со свистом носились над головой, переворачиваясь друг через друга, не как послушные игрушки, а как кучка невозможных, непредсказуемых _инструментов_ или оскорбленных проигравших, не знавших, когда пора остановиться.

Он сделал вид, будто целится в четвертый диск, но вместо этого шлепнул по заднику третьего, когда тот пролетал мимо. Его ладонь коснулась металла под печатью, и он послал в него сгусток чакры. Электроны в пластах серебра свободно танцевали в потоке электричества.

К счастью, Какаши кое-что смыслил в электричестве, будучи владельцем данной стихии; ему было известно о свойстве серебра хорошо проводить ток; так же ему было известно несколько способов увеличить сопротивляемость даже в проводниках. Пытаться протолкнуть электроток через материал с высокой сопротивляемостью равнялось попыткам продуть забитую трубу; если бы у него получилось сбить ток девчонки своим, предположил Какаши, да так, чтобы перегреть металл или испортить ей частоту, то он бы смог задержать диски и сделать бросок.

Какаши опустился на один из тюков сена посреди площадки и выждал очередную паузу между колебаниями электрического поля. Когда _тэнгу_ наконец его заметила, он сделал свой прыжок.

Магнитное поле, возникавшее благодаря течению тока через проводник, всегда существовало перпендикулярно электрическому; создавалось впечатление, будто мишени свободно вращались за счет собственной искусственно созданной гравитации, однако они подчинялись предсказуемым правилам. Какаши взмыл в воздух, избегая удара по коленной чашечке несшимся, словно комета, диском. Пятая мишень глупо болталась по периметру. Когда стало очевидно, что он снова целился в нее, построение дисков изменилось, и они перешли в атаку. Какаши перехватил один, обездвижил его вспышкой электричества в ладони и уложил на землю; затем перекатился и снова встал на ноги, не сводя глаз с пятой мишени.

— Это бесполезно! — взвыла Анко.

Два диска закружились в его направлении, и Какаши перестал дурачиться; он придавил ступней первый, угостил локтем второй и отправил обоих отдыхать в опилки, к их товарищу. Четвертый он схватил обеими руками, когда тот прокладывал путь к его лицу. Но вместо того, чтобы сбросить к остальным, он отправил его обратно по площадке, словно фрисби, и тот врезался в металлический задник скрывавшейся пятой мишени. Он спрятал последний клинок в тени диска, и, когда маленькая мишень в очередной раз прокружилась, уже медленнее, на место в яблочке посягнул и третий нож, вонзившийся в рукоять первого.

Анко радостно завопила, девушка в маске молчала, а Какаши спрыгнул на землю, чувствуя покалывание на коже; было и _правда_ весело, несмотря на явное мошенничество.

Он уже возвращался к столу с призами, как вдруг у него на затылке зашевелились волосы и он пригнулся; одна из тяжелых металлических мишеней пронеслась мимо и шлепнулась в стороне - электрическое поле исчезло. 

— _Ты...!_ — зарычала Анко. Какаши не дал спутнице перелезть через стол обратно на площадку. Она пригрозила девчонке кулаком. — Получи сначала протектор, паршивая бродяжка!

— Анко, — сказал он спокойно.

Она все еще гневно смотрела на площадку, однако прекратила попытки нырнуть туда. Поднеся два пальца к глазам, она ткнула ими в направлении помощницы в маске.

— У тебя глаз-алмаз, парниша, — произнес торговец. Он скрестил руки на широкой груди. — В чем твой секрет?

Какаши обогнул стол. 

— Я, э-э, целюсь в середину.

Анко от души рассмеялась. 

— Класс, — похвалила она. — Очередной превосходный урок от Какаши-сенсея.

— Никогда больше так меня не называй, — он был по горло сыт этими суффиксами, всеми, без исключений.

Ачими по-прежнему слегка покачивал головой, когда поднялся с табуретки и повел их в торговую часть палатки. Сцепив руки на затылке, Какаши следил за Анко, пока она крутилась у витрины с уникальным оружием бродячих артистов. Много чего там выглядело декоративным, однако она обратила внимание на некоторые экземпляры с новым видом рукояти, на набор бронебойных сюррикенов и ассортимент тонких кевларовых ножен для потайных клинков. Она никак не могла выбрать между парой серебряных ножей-бабочек и грозным тактическим ножом с напылением поверх черного лезвия. Какаши видел, что товары были добротные, но ему не особо что-то было нужно.

— Выбирай, что хочешь, — сказал он.

— Серьезно? — она просияла. Затем посерьезнела. — Нет, думаю, ты должен выбрать. Ты очень постарался, чтобы победить.

— Это было просто.

Анко закатила глаза. 

— Ты уверен? — настаивала она. — Разве Обито не хочет себе новый нож?

Какаши опустил руки, побледнел. 

— Нет. Он... больше кулаками работает.

— Глупости какие, — заявила Анко. — _Любому_ шиноби понравится хороший нож. Мне на праздники их тоннами посылают. Слышала, что гражданские дарят друг другу носки.

Какаши прижался спиной к прилавку и принялся ждать. Спустя какое-то время он повернулся к витрине, перебирая серповидные стружки, оставшиеся от последней работы Ачими. Он глянул за стойку. Старик ему улыбнулся. Какаши неловко сглотнул. Пришли новые посетители, и работники начали поправлять тюки с сеном и выгонять куриц с площадки. Он услышал, как торговец снова завел свою шарманку про _хорошие ножи_ и _обалденные_ металлические диковинки...

Под стеклом витрины блеснуло серебро. Помимо хорошей электропроводности серебро так же имело самую высокую светоотражаемость среди всех остальных элементов, из-за чего частенько было прохладным наощупь.

— В древние времена люди лечили болезни металлами, — раздался хриплый, даже заржавевший голос, похожий на скрип бревен или старого железного колокола. Весьма неожиданно для кого-то столь хрупкого телосложения. На площадке это было трудно заметить, однако рост девчонки _тэнгу_ , наверное, позволял ей уложить подбородок на прилавок. — Они верили, что металлы попали на Землю с других небесных тел. Железо с Марса, медь с Венеры. Серебро с Луны.

Ачими раскрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, и девчонка-ворон обернулась к нему, затем снова взглянула через прилавок. Ее глаза были, словно черные провалы.

— Когда на кожу ложится золото или медь, электрический ток с металла передается телу. В случае с серебром все происходит наоборот: кожа отдает ток металлу. По идее, оно приводит все остальные элементы в организме к равновесию, успокаивает нервы и очищает кровь. Люди носят серебро, чтобы...

Девчонка резко замолчала, и длинный нос маски снова метнулся к торговцу. 

— Но ему не _нужна_ новая кожа, _Ачими_.

 _Тэнгу_ опять развернулась, раздраженно фыркнув. 

— Ладно. Как хочешь. Ачими говорит, серебро хорошо утоляет боль, помогает при исцелении и формировании костей и кожи, что бы это ни значило. Выбирай скорее и уходи уже.

— Ты нахалка, — хмыкнул Какаши. Он смахнул остаток опилок с поверхности витрины и взглянул на товары. На этот раз там было не только оружие, но оно все еще входило в категорию "ниндзя побрякушек", как их окрестила Анко.

— А ты _жулик_ , — прогремела Саё. — Ты изменил направление моего поля!

— Маа. И это _ты_ зовешь меня жуликом, — тихо произнес он. — Техника у тебя хорошая, но вот исполнение подкачало. Акустика была отличная, но ритм сделал твои действия предсказуемыми; ты оставила мне здоровую брешь. _Три_ бреши.

Девчонка-ворон резко стукнула клювом, и Какаши заметил, что она очень злилась. 

— Не _здоровую!_ — возразила она.

— Научись лучше понимать свою стихию, — посоветовал он. — И тогда будешь не так уязвима для контратаки.

— Какаши- _сенсей!_ — вскрикнула Анко, закончив свое пристальное изучение товаров в палатке. — Ты прямо нарасхват сегодня.

— О, — продолжила она, навалившись ему на плечо и ткнув пальцем в стекло, не дав ему ответить. — Мне очень нравится эта. Ты же ее собирался купить?

— Ээ...

Ачими уже открыл заднюю дверцу, отодвинул и вытащил стенд. Это была простая цепочка, но звенья были гладкими, соблазнительно блестели, и Какаши взвесил ее двумя пальцами.

— Мы нашли ее на затонувшем корабле в новолуние, — сказала девчонка за прилавком. — Он затонул у берегов Ибараки, в приливно-отливной зоне, так и не добравшись до Тумана.

— Вы ее _нашли_? — удивилась Анко. — Какая удача, просто взять и _наткнуться_ на такое сокровище.

Длинный нос маски задрался вверх. 

— Ачими попросил меня так сказать! — прогремела она. — Мы не _мародеры_. И вообще, зачем ему серебро, если у него и так всего дофига? — она повернулась к Какаши и выплюнула: — Оно вообще тебе не идет!

— Не переживай, дикарка. Он не для себя, — сказала Анко.

После этих слов девчонка внимательно вгляделась в кольцо переплетенных петелек. Затем: 

— Это же мужское ожерелье.

Эта ее самодовольная улыбка. 

— Каждому нужна опора в _чьем-то_ лице.

Какаши сунул цепочку в карман, ее холод растянулся по внешней стороне бедра. Он кивнул немому мужчине, и Ачими снова улыбнулся, обнажив дыру с левой стороны.

— Ууу, — протянула Анко, когда они направились к выходу из палатки. — Это он должен дарить _тебе_ дорогие подарки за все, что ты для него делаешь.

— Ты шлюхина дочь, — буркнул он.

Она от души рассмеялась.

На выходе из аттракциона исполинский торговец предложил Анко охапку осенних цветов. _"Цветы для дамы"_ , сказал он своим жутким голосом.


	12. интерлюдия: акацуки

— О, смотри, — Обито мотнул подбородком, упрямо не вынимая рук из карманов. — Это же пацан из газеты.

Какаши устремил взгляд на аллею, пристально вглядываясь в просветы среди сновавшей толпы, и распознал смутный силуэт студента Академии, на которого они не переставали натыкаться. Его звали... Сейго. Нет. Седзиро? Черт.

— С кем это он?

— Изумо, — предположил Какаши. — А второй...

— Тот, что вечно жрет сладкое, — подтвердил Обито, прищурившись. — Что эти три пятна там делают?

Прежде чем Какаши успел успокоить или перенаправить товарища, тот начал целенаправленно прокладывать себе путь по известняковой тропинке, лавируя между противоборствующими течениями гудящих гражданских, словно их там и вовсе не было, словно он просто скользил сквозь них. Какаши закатил глаза и побрел через толчею вслед за ним, лениво размышляя, сколько еще лет своей жизни он угробит, преследуя этого Учиху.

— Сабуро! — позвал напарник.

Трое мальчишек стояли на краю дороги, забившись между питьевым фонтанчиком и облепленной народом тележкой с едой. Рядышком, к большому удовольствию собравшейся толпы, мужчина мастерски растягивал лапшу. Тени, отбрасываемые скоплением взрослых, стремились поглотить детские проблемы.

— Как дела? — выпалил Обито. Он протянул кулак мальчишке-журналисту, и после секундного колебания тот стукнул по нему костяшками.

— Привет, Обито, — теперь Какаши вспомнил его мягкий голос. — Классная цепочка.

— Спасибо, чувак. Это Кей подарил, — он оглядел двух генинов, стоявших неподалеку. — Это твои друзья?

— Эээ...

— Что у тебя за спиной? — перебил Обито, сощурившись и посмотрев на одного из переминавшихся мальчишек.

Никто не ответил, и тишина, подобно той лапше, растянулась; вдруг пацан с прической-ежиком ударил второго по руке. 

— _Изумо!_ — прошипел он.

Изумо бросил несколько яростных взглядов на своего спутника.

— Котецу, — произнес Какаши, чувствуя себя невероятно высоким в компании младших. — Твоему отцу известно о какигори?

Юный ниндзя покачнулся на носочках, прижимая к груди пакет сладкого колотого льда. Его взгляд метался с места на место, будто он был готов рвануть отсюда в любую секунду.

— В последний раз, когда ты поел этой херни, ты не спал десять _дней_ , — напомнил он ему. — Как же зол был твой старик. Теперь тебе каждое утро приходится принимать здоровые пилюли, да?

У Котецу неистово покраснел нос.

— И что с того? — огрызнулся Изумо. — Отвали, селедка!

И по какому-то безмолвному сигналу дети разделились и сорвались с места в противоположных направлениях. 

— Эй! — рявкнул Обито, перехватил Изумо за узел на протекторе, подтянул к себе и крепко стукнул по ушам. Какаши выставил ногу, схватил за воротник второго беглеца, споткнувшегося о подножку, и отобрал его сладость, подняв ее высоко над головой.  
Когда-то хулиганы его веселили, однако теперь репутация Какаши, как человека, с которым лучше не шутить, была серьезной - очень серьезной. Порой, он рубил им кайф на корню. Никто больше не пытался нарываться. Случалось, люди на улицах сталкивались с ним, пока он, допустим, читал, и тут же воображали, будто обидели его, и устраивали гигантскую сцену, моля о пощаде; Какаши приходилось объяснять, что он, конечно, польщен, но времени на них у него не было.

— Ага, подерись мне еще, — рыкнул напарник, когда Изумо начал выворачиваться из его захвата. — У меня бывали раны побольше, чем ты сам, сопляк.

Обито что-то вырвал из хватки юного ниндзя.

Стоило признать, репутация Обито стремительно догоняла Какаши, делал он это намеренно или нет. Можно было заметить, что по выходным она росла еще и вширь. Возможно, опасную ширь.

Какаши принял преимущества своей репутации вместе со всеми подводными камнями: он знал, что большинство ровесников-ниндзя чувствовали себя рядом с ним маленькими и под угрозой; но его ближнее окружение иначе, как непробиваемым, было не назвать. Ему никогда не назначали комендантский час и не выписывали штрафов, ведь Военная Полиция его не беспокоила; но гражданские понимали это как наличие у него особых привилегий. Все важные шишки в штабе только бахвалились, а чуть что - сразу ныряли в кусты; но рабочие взаимоотношения Какаши с Хокаге и принадлежность к секретному разведывательному подразделению Третьего делали его влиятельной лицом даже за пределами военной иерархии. Если он клал глаз на какую-либо миссию, вскоре она оказывалась у него в руках.

— Свалишь отсюда, и я отдам тебе твой сироп, — предложил Какаши. Котецу яростно закивал. Мальчишка бросился бежать, и его неразлучный друг метнулся за ним. Для генинов их возраста они были необычайно _изворот_ ливыми.

— Отстойные у тебя друзья, — сообщил Обито, подав журналисту камеру. — И эти придурки составляли список экзаменов на этот год. Не, вы представляете? _Эти двое_. Чунины.

Сабуро забрал устройство, безнадежно улыбнувшись. 

— Они просто дурачились.

— Ну, знаешь ли. Нельзя позволять так с собой обращаться, дружок, — Обито погрузил руки обратно в карманы. — Ты здесь один?

Какаши оживил шаринган и начал осматривать пестрое скопление посетителей за спиной студента Академии.

— Моя мама дежурит на площади.

— Пойдемте тогда, — решил Обито и начал удаляться, обходя плотную толпу и меря ее мрачным взглядом. — Лучше тебе тут не гулять, Эс. Что-то здесь нечисто.

Это предположение, видимо, повеселило Сабуро, и он захихикал, догнав Учиху и подстроившись под его размашистый шаг. Его зубы по-детски вытесняли друг друга.

— Я сфотографировал того дядьку, — возбужденно сказал ему мальчишка, махнув в сторону тележки с едой. — Он лапшой размахивал, как _скакалкой_. А потом мимо прошла кучка полицейских, они были в форме.

— Гребаный мутный городишко, — буркнул Обито. — Зачем столько охраны?

Какаши плелся за странной парочкой, заведя руки за голову, и продолжал разглядывать толпившихся людей, задаваясь тем же самым вопросом.

— Я даже в _толчок_ сходить не могу, пока какой-нибудь урод в форме не проверит мне карманы, — проворчал напарник. — Будто кому-то реально может прийти в голову мочить людей в общественном сральнике.

— Так пару лет назад в туалете произошло похищение, — сказал Сабуро. — Не помнишь?

— Нет, — мрачно ответил Обито.

Сабуро резко осекся. 

— Ох, точно. Извини. Ну, несколько лет назад некий тип стащил кучу лекарств из аптеки. И не какой-нибудь сироп от кашля, а дорогие традиционные средства, чью-то перетертую чешую. Полиция его прижала, и он взял в заложницы женщину и заперся в туалете.

— Отчаянно, — прокомментировал Какаши.

— Отвратительно, — сказал Обито. — И что было дальше?

— Он отпустил ее, сбежал... — ответил юный журналист. — Но, мне кажется, до этого он влез в долги перед местной мафией в попытках заплатить за лекарства для матери. Они добрались до него первыми и убили.

— Как-то подозрительно.

— Чертов мутный городишко, — Обито опустил голову и покачал ей.

— Обито! — вдруг воскликнул Сабуро. — Берегись того демонического свитка!

— Не, малой, — фыркнул он воинственно, — это пусть демонический свиток _меня_ бережется... — но стоило порыву осеннего ветра обрушиться на длинный свиток, свисавший с дерева между парой факелов на окраине тропы, как инстинкт ниндзя Обито моментально его покинул, и Какаши стал свидетелем того, как праздничное украшение больно шлепнуло Учиху по лицу. — _Ай!_ Какого черта?

— _Пусть демонический свиток меня бережется_ , — передразнил он.

— Тц, замолчи... придурок! — огрызнулся Обито, отпихнув тяжеленную штуку. — Какого хера эта ерунда тут вообще висит? Это же целых тридцать футов нарушения пожарной безопасности!

— Он рассказывает историю, — с готовностью ответил Сабуро.

— А?

— Легенду о богине солнца Аматэрасу, — уточнил он, глядя на длинный покачивавшийся гобелен. Забавный факт о демонических свитках: они появлялись в самых разных местах, всегда примерно в одно и то же время осени, но вы никогда не видели, чтобы их кто-то вешал. — Про первый рассвет.

Обито подозрительно нахмурился, глядя на слабо колеблющийся экспонат. 

— Я не могу прочесть эти загогулины. И рисунки какие-то непонятные... что за черное пятно наверху?

— Здесь написано, что Аматэрасу родилась, когда Наги очистил свой левый глаз от тьмы, — терпеливо объяснил Сабуро. — Она беспрерывно боролась с богом штормов Сусаноо, который также был ее братом.

— Допу-устим, — он прищурился. — А к чему тут лошадь?

— Однажды Сусаноо оставил освежеванного пони у порога ее дома. Для богини солнца лошади священны, и Аматэрасу бежала от злодеяния своего брата. Никто не мог убедить ее выйти из укрытия, и мир погрузился в бесконечную тьму.

Сабуро указал на нижнюю часть свитка, где изображение черного дыма струилось к границам, поглощая Древний Мир, подобно спиралям внутри огромной радужной оболочки.

— А что это за сине-зеленые штуки?

— Демоны, — ответил он. — Легенда гласит, что из подземного мира с заданием насмехаться над богиней солнца и поддерживать ее в депрессивном состоянии были присланы бесы и суккубы. Они лгали о настоящем положении вещей, пока она не начала верить, что являлась не той, кем думала.

— Вот суки. Как она выбралась?

— До нее донесся смех, — сказал Сабуро. — Снаружи. И, высунув голову из пещеры, Аматэрасу увидела себя в зеркале и поразилась собственному отражению. Так и случился самый первый рассвет.

Обито какое-то время стоял, переваривая историю, его губы застыли нерешительной линией. Затем он указал на образующие кольцо метки на самом дне свитка. 

— Смотри, Кей. Похоже на шаринган.

Какаши хмыкнул. Ему хотелось втянуть воздух у товарища за ухом.

— Это, мм, магатама, — снова вызвался отвечать Сабуро, но замялся, взглянув на джонинов, будто бы сбитый с толку; не то вниманием старшеклассников, не то их невежеством, точно Какаши не знал. Факелы обрамляли товарища, словно адский огонь, и свиток нашептывал свой зловещий фольклор, перебивая симфонию черных листьев. — Ожерелье, которое Аматэрасу передала своим потомкам, — продолжил мальчишка. — Она наказала им править этой землей, сажать рис и отдала три сокровища: бронзовое зеркало, магатаму и меч Кусанаги, который спрятала в хвосте змея Орочи.

— А нельзя было просто по почте его отправить? — безутешно спросил Обито. — Все эти истории одинаковые. Печальные и жестокие.

— Не так уж это и плохо, — сказал Сабуро. — Как можно жить в мире без монстров?

Напарник развел руками, положил их на бедра, а потом завел за голову. Он прищурился. 

— Чел. Монстры держали Амми в _пещере_.

— Но если бы она их не поборола, то не случился бы рассвет; мы бы не знали ни дня, ни ночи; ни силы, ни страдания, ни облегчения. История учит нас тому, что жизнь циклична и постоянна: солнце будет вставать и садиться так же верно, как рис будет взрастать и собираться каждый год, и этим мы обязаны Аматэрасу _и_ ее демонам. Без них не было бы мира и баланса, не было бы _инь_ и _янь_.

— Ого, ты... серьезно разбираешься в этой херне, — заключил Обито. Какаши фыркнул.

— Ээ... Мне просто эта история кажется классной, — мальчишка замялся, резко развернулся и зашагал прочь от декоративного полотна.

Какаши подождал, пока товарищ в последний раз взглянет на демонический свиток. Когда тот уже хотел отвернуться, он ущипнул его за ухо, просто чтобы вынудить вытащить руки из карманов или, возможно, обратить на себя внимание. Обито, предсказуемо, разозлился - сперва попытался ударить локтем, промахнулся, затем схватил его за капюшон и притянул ближе, но только потому что Какаши ему позволил.

— Тебя прислали из подземного мира? — пробурчал напарник.

Какаши пораженно фыркнул. 

— Обито. В этом сценарии _не_ ты богиня солнца.

— Почему же?

Он закатил глаза. 

— Ты _видел_ последний выпуск _"Оками"_. Аматэрасу - лапочка.

— И? — Обито нахмурился и встряхнул его. — Погоди... ты думаешь, это _ты_?

Какаши улыбнулся под маской. Товарищ разочарованно фыркнул и отпустил его, отправившись вслед за их юным спутником.

Они провели несколько мгновений в относительной тишине, возбужденная толпа вокруг разрасталась, затем Сабуро обратился к поникшему Учихе. 

— Как, кстати, твой горшок с землей?

Обито побледнел. 

— О, ну... там по-прежнему только земля.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он от чистого сердца. — Знаешь, я тут подумал. Цветы же появляются не абсолютно _везде_ , где ты побываешь? На кампусе ведь ты их не замечал? Или здесь, в парке?

Он покачал головой.

— Так вот, возможно, это происходит только во время тренировок, потому что это реакция на чакру. Возможно, это как-то связано с твоей внутренней энергией.

— О, — произнес Обито и слегка просветлел. — Об этом я не подумал. Но такое возможно... я проверю.

Какаши постарался не засмеяться над искренним интересом мальчишки к чудному эксперименту товарища. Сам он об этом не особо задумывался; его больше волновало то, что напарник отказывался с ним банально _тренироваться_...

— Мм, Какаши?

Он озадаченно взглянул на мальчишку.

— Еще я размышлял о твоем вопросе и той метафоре, — сказал он, и Какаши попытался припомнить о чем он, екарный бабай, вообще говорил. — Про разум, берег и синий цвет. И решил, что сознание - это функция материальности и временной материи...

Обито сконфуженно хмыкнул.

— Иными словами, сознание само по себе, — продолжал Сабуро, — это временный обитатель тела. Ты можешь быть сознательным существом, но при этом никогда не контактировать с реальностью или не искать берега. Но чтобы стать живым существом, нужно набираться опыта, искать истину и расти. Я подумал об этом, и соглашаюсь с тобой; наверное, если хочешь испытать жизнь по-настоящему, то с судна сойти придется. _Придется_ лишиться разума.

Какаши изумленно улыбнулся. Он так и не вспомнил, о чем он, черт возьми, говорил. Обито поймал журналиста в шутливый захват. 

— У тебя тоже башка с тараканами, — заключил он.

Мальчишка нервно хохотнул и потянул джонина за руку. 

— Э, спасибо, Обито.

— Можешь звать меня Би. Все эти слоги выговаривать уже не модно.

Он вежливо сконфузился. 

— Х-хорошо.

— _"Скрытый Лист"_ скатился в последнее время, — заметил Какаши. — За прошедшие три недели я видел четыре статьи про _панд_ и кучу херни о том, как правильно разглядывать листья и смотреть на цветы. Ни слова о гигантской стройке в районе Хокуто; зачем нам еще одна стена, особенно _внутри_ города...

— А еще летучие мыши! — перебил Обито. — Вы не заметили, что они умирают?

— Ма-а, — фыркнул Какаши. — Это потому что их новый барабанщик не может отличить тайко от _ден-ден дайко_...

— Я говорю не о дурацкой _группе_! — возмутился он. — Хватить меня выводить!

— Я не знаю, что там у них в газете творится, — Сабуро выпутался из ослабевшей хватки Обито и вздохнул, словно старик. Его плечи поникли. — Я, мм, больше не пишу для _"Скрытого Листа"_.

— А? — Какаши моргнул. — Почему?

— Меня уволили, — он нахохлился, затем перефразировал. — Ну, они сказали, что пора бы мне попробовать себя в "других" профессиях.

— Что за бред! — возмутился Обито. — Если ты хочешь чем-то заниматься, то занимайся. Не обращай внимания на слова этих хуил.

Сабуро оставил камеру безвольно болтаться на шее и полез в сумку, пока они плелись по освещенной факелами тропе. Наконец он выудил рулон бумаги и протянул им. Какаши взял его и развернул на первой странице. Это была газета.

И пока он молча просматривал заголовки на незнакомом полотне, напарник выглянул из-за его плеча и до ужасного громко зачитал вслух: 

— _"Водонапорная башня"_. Круто.

— Я, мм, решил сам публиковать свой материал, — смущенно пояснил Сабуро, и его грудь раздулась от толики гордости. — Я вдруг понял, что из самых плохих моих идей родились самые _лучшие_ статьи "Скрытого Листа".

— Рад за тебя, малой.

— О! — воскликнул вдруг Обито, тыкнув пятерней в фотографию на первой странице. — Я знаю, где это! Это же мусорный сарай! _Мусорный сарай_ на вершине нашего блока!

— Я составлял карту городской канализации, — сказал Сабуро. Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Вы знали, что в нижнем кольце вы можете прождать своей очереди на прием к нин-медику _год_ , а то и больше? Люди из бедных районов в три раза чаще умирают от излечимых болезней и осложнений при родах, и совсем недавно я выяснил...

— Молодежь, — промычал Какаши, пробегаясь взглядом по статье в тусклом свете фестивальных огней. — С этим надо быть осторожней.

— Знаю, — сказал он, вмиг посерьезнев. — Но беспокоиться не о чем. Тираж такой себе. Во всем городе копии есть, наверное, только у десятерых человек.

— Хорошо. Не против, если я заберу эту себе?

Он пожал плечами. 

— Она твоя.

Площадь кишела людьми. Толкущиеся зрители перегрузили естественный поток движения, окружив плотными и беспечными группами уличных артистов и танцоров; из развлекательных палаток и закусочных на полированную известняковую дорожку струился мягкий свет; гости знаменитой чайной Грин Лэйка рассыпались по залитым лунным светом садовым террасам внутри и снаружи главного корпуса, с самого первого этажа вплоть до укутанного дымом пятого.

Размах торжества на площади всегда привлекал много внимания к центру парка, и торгаши пользовались наплывом пешеходов, заманивая к себе ничего не подозревавших покупателей; запутанные коридоры киосков, в которых продавались диковинки со всей Страны Огня, вдруг выстраивались по краям площади, прогоняя народ через бесконечную череду стоявших друг на друге ларьков с печатями, свитками, флейтами и тыквами - певчими птицами в клетках, идиотскими брелками с подмигивавшими лицами животных, кальянами и массивными трубками к ним, вырезанными из клена, вишни и вяза.

Вскоре после того, как они достигли источника праздничной суматохи, Обито надоели поиски, и он, уклоняясь от всевозможных ловушек торговцев, прошествовал к безобидному киоску с едой с краю от хаоса. Сабуро оглядел переполненную площадь и последовал за Учихой.

Владелец продавал _чимаки_ , разновидность сладкого риса, приготовленного внутри десятидюймовых стеблей бамбука. Чаще всего его заворачивали в листья, но Обито больше нравилось раскалывать палочки.

Он заметно растерялся, когда продавец спросил, желает он белый или черный.

— А бывает черный?

Только пару лет тому назад Коноха начала торговлю с общинами с восточных гор; Обито _никогда_ не видал запретного риса, вдруг понял Какаши.

— Попробуй, — он ткнул его локтем в бок. — Я заплачу.

— Не нужны мне твои наркоманские деньги, _Каш_ , — просопел он, невозможный зануда. — Я сегодня выполнил миссию D-ранга.

— Опять за кошками гонялся?

— _Нет_ , старушка с верхнего этажа случайно заперлась дома, я помог ей взломать замок.

— Ну это уже по-геройски, — промычал Какаши.

— Почему она просто не вызвала слесаря? — спросил Сабуро.

— Не было у нее времени на _слесаря_ , — категорично ответил он. — Старикам _с утра пораньше_ нужно спешить на тайцзи в парк. Бабуля чертовски опаздывала. Иного выхода не было.

— Она _заплатила_ за то, что ты взломал ей дверь?

— Старики очень его любят, — усмехнулся Какаши.

Выражение лица напарника вмиг помрачнело. 

— У нее за окном было дофига мертвых летучих мышей. Будто их загнали до смерти. Я постоянно на них натыкаюсь...

— Прекрати думать об этом, — Какаши снова ткнул его локтем. — Выбирай палочку. В черный рис еще кладут манго.

Обито с широко раскрытыми глазами изучал ассортимент бамбуковых стеблей на прилавке. 

— Ман-го?

Какаши накрыл глаза ладонью. Ну конечно, он не знал, что, _черт возьми_ , такое _манго_.

— Ага, — тихо сказал Сабуро. — С относительно недавних пор мы ведем торговлю с Танигакуре.

— Ты столько всего прикольного теперь можешь попробовать, Би, — продолжил мальчишка уже громче. — Манговое мороженое, пшеничный пирог, молочное саке добороку...

— _Добо... року_? — угрюмость Обито испарилась. — Да, конечно. Что-то я раньше и не думал об этом. Надо наверстать упущенное с едой.

Мальчишка был гребаным _заклинателем_ Учих; Какаши тоже так хотел, тоже хотел научиться легко успокаивать товарища словами.

Обито расплатился с торговцем своей мизерной выручкой от старушки и большими пальцами расколол бамбук на две половинки.

— Такой он... фиолетовый, — он оценивающе оглядел клейкий рис с кусочками фруктов, с таким дурацким лицом, словно был очень взволнован. _Из-за риса_.

— Хватит на него пялиться, ешь.

— Съем! — Обито окинул его сердитым взглядом. — Не смейся, я просто... не знал, что рис бывает фиолетовым. И эти оранжевые штучки такие скользкие на вид.

— Это _фрукт_. Райдо как-то приносил манго. Не помнишь? Когда мы с Эбису и Гаем в карты играли.

Райдо всегда старался быть порядочным гостем. В отличие от остальных.

— Те красные и зеленые хрени? Я думал, это _картошка_ была такая.

Мальчишка журналист задавил смех локтем. Какаши возвел взгляд к небу и шумно выдохнул. Ему даже нечего было закурить на сегодня, но без косяка вечер он не переживет, не с такими выкрутасами от напарника.

Обито застыл, поднеся распоротый стебель ко рту. 

— Кей? Ты чего?

Какаши выпрямил спину, свел пятки вместе, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. 

В клане Хатаке ты всегда кланяешься, приветствуя мать.

Сабуро закрыл лицо руками и застонал.

Белая маска словно бы материализовалась прямо из мельтешивших теней посетителей - уверенное лицо львицы с улыбающимся ртом и довольным прищуром. Если бы Какаши не помнил ее маски или темного афро, обрамлявшего голову, то все равно бы мгновенно узнал ее по зловещим клинкам, скрещенным на талии. Или росту, из-за которого чувствовал себя недорослем.

— Добрый вечер, юноши, — прозвучало ее нехитрое приветствие. "Непринужденное".

— Оиши-сенпай, — Какаши поднял взгляд и отсалютовал.

— О-и-ши? — пробормотал Обито. — Это ведь мужское имя.

Какаши стукнул товарища под ребра. 

— Нет, _не мужское_ , — прошипел он.

— Ничего подобного, — ответила капитан АНБУ. Она поприветствовала Какаши, коснувшись его щеки и тепло хохотнув. — Давненько не виделись, малыш. Только погляди, как ты вырос.

Сабуро скорчил недовольное лицо. 

— Мам...

— Помню, как ты только-только вступил в спец-войска, — она отстранилась и положила руку себе на бедро, не обращая внимания на жалобы сына. — Форму пришлось шить на заказ, вся наша была тебе велика.

Какаши ощутил на себе ухмылку напарника, шея у него горела. Он смотрел прямо перед собой.

— А ты, должно быть, Обито.

Когда на него опустился пустой взгляд маски, Учиха сглотнул; наверное, от тяжести, однако застыл как вкопанный и кивнул, словно ему было, что скрывать.

— Миленько, — заключила капитан. — Можешь звать меня Оиши. Знаешь, ты даришь ребятам из штаба надежду - очнулся, гуляешь по городу. Количество очков у вас, мальчики, впечатляющее.

Обито опустил взгляд в ноги, затем снова поднял. 

— Надежду?

— А как же! — ответила она, излучая уверенность. — Чувствуешь в воздухе энергию?

Под львиной маской задребезжал глубокий вдох. Оиши снова наклонилась ближе и понизила голос до заговорщического шепота. 

— Один великий поэт как-то сказал: "Осень - это кровавая бойня". Слышишь? Звук поля боя, готового вспыхнуть?

— Мам, — отрывисто позвал Сабуро. — Не говори чепухи.

Она вяло пожала плечами. 

— Времена меняются, любовь моя, даже природа воюет сама с собой. Насилие так же естественно, как появление птиц и пчел.

АНБУ с ее гребаными шифрами появилась в очень неподходящее время, поэтому Какаши отчаянно искал способ вежливо отвлечь бывшую наставницу. 

— Оиши... — начал он.

Но Обито его опередил. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Львица склонила голову вбок. У Какаши не было возможности как-то скрытно дать ей понять, что он не рассказал напарнику _ни_ чего - ни о том, что осталось позади, и уж тем более о том, что только предстояло; он запаниковал и вцепился Обито в руку, задавив его недовольство сокрушительной хваткой.

Свет фонарей окутал шиноби в маске персиковой дымкой. 

— Понятно, — произнесла она, наконец.

Капитан АНБУ снова наклонилась и опустила по ладони на плечо каждому из джонинов. 

— Ничто не радует мой глаз сильнее, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Чем вид двух потеряшек, нашедших дорогу домой.

Обито раздул ноздри. Оиши выпрямилась во весь рост.

— Нравится вам ярмарка?

Какаши опустил руку и прикрыл свой виноватый зад безразличием. 

— В этом году охраны многовато, — сказал он. — Я думал, вы в отпуске.

— Ох, ты знаешь Хирузена, — надменно ответила львица, словно звать Хокаге по имени было у нее в порядке вещей. — Стоит кому-то из советников выразить свои опасения, и старик перекраивает весь месячный план; поступил приказ накинуть охраны на сегодня, я вытянула короткую соломинку.

— Все равно как-то с этим переборщили, не считаете? — добавил Обито. — Еще полиция по округе расхаживает.

Она согласно хмыкнула. 

— Будем надеяться, что мы не понадобимся. Вам ничего странного на глаза не попадалось?

Какаши покачал головой.

— Например? — несмотря на колючесть и настороженность, присущую Обито с недавних пор, он не лишился неуемного любопытства. — Только типичные темные делишки.

— Ну, тогда хорошо, — наконец, капитан обратилась к сыну, обняв его за плечи. — Сабуро. Ты же не нарываешься снова на неприятности?

Сабуро ответил отрицательно. Какаши казалось, что неприятности попросту нарывались на него сами.

— Не переживай из-за _"Скрытого Листа"_ , малыш. Они не понимают, кого потеряли. В городе полно изданий, и другие редакторы будут только рады опубликовать твои работы, я уверена.

— Хорошо, мам.

— Перед друзьями целовать тебя не стану.

— _Мам!_ — возмутился он. — Можно было этого и не говорить!

Маска метнулась к джонинам. Оиши вернула ладони на бедра. 

— Пора возвращаться к работе, но я хочу как-нибудь на днях увидеть вас у себя на ужине, ясно? Отказ не принимается!

В следующее мгновение капитан АНБУ исчезла, и Какаши сморгнул изображение улыбавшейся кошки. Три шумных выдоха развеяли повисшую тишину.

— Это твоя _мама_? — воскликнул Обито.

Сабуро пожал плечами. 

— По крайней мере, так мне говорят.

— Она наблюдала за моей сдачей экзаменов в АНБУ, — сказал Какаши. — Какое-то время мы были в одном подразделении.

— Серьезно?

— Ага, тот шифр с козодоями как раз Оиши помогла мне разгадать.

— Сейчас она, в основном, только криптологией и занимается, — сказал Сабуро. — Так она может не покидать пределы города. Чтобы при _гляды_ вать за мной. Ужасно.

— Бля. Ты же не рассказывал своей грозной маме из _АНБУ_ , что мы курили косяк?

— Ты давал курить _тринадцатилетнему_ косяк? — невесело спросил Какаши.

— Ну да? Разве... — Обито обеими руками зажал бамбуковую палочку. — Разве это так плохо?

— А ты как думаешь? Видел кинжалы у нее на ремне?

— Ребят... — вмешался Сабуро с мрачным видом. — Саблекогти еще не самое страшное. _Отмажьтесь_ от приглашения на ужин. Умоляю.


End file.
